Amour et Surf
by Skippy1701
Summary: Une histoire d'amour, du surf... Clexa


**Amour et Surf !**

Journaliste : Mademoiselle Griffin, vous venez d'être sacrée championne des Etats-Unis pour la seconde année consécutive, est-ce que ça veux dire qu'enfin vous vous lancez dans les mondiaux ?

Clarke : Je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas, mes adversaires avaient toutes un très bon niveau aujourd'hui. Mais oui, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de franchir une nouvelle étape et de me lancer à la conquête du monde.

Journaliste : Vous nous en voyez ravis, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance.

Clarke : Merci beaucoup.

Jack : C'est fini pour les questions, notre championne à besoin de repos.

Je remercie mon père d'un regard et m'assois lourdement sur un canapé une fois les journalistes sortis.

Jack : Je suis contente que tu ais changé d'avis, tu as vraiment toutes tes chances.

Clarke : On verra, et puis il est temps de passer au niveau supérieur.

Jack : Bon, la première compétition se déroule en Australie, ils ont une nouvelle championne aussi.

Clarke : Je sais, Lexa Wood.

Jack : Je suppose que tu connais les championnes de tous les pays, miss « je sais tout ». (Sourire)

Clarke : Pour le Mexique c'est Raven Reyes, pour l'Afrique du Sud c'est Costia Davis, pour les Fiji c'est Anya Trikru, pour Tahiti c'est Octavia Blake, pour la France c'est Nylah Hood, pour l'Espagne c'est Ontari Azgeda, pour le Brésil c'est Luna Floap et enfin pour Hawaï c'est Harper Macynter.

Jack : Et moi qui pensais que tu ne m'écoutais pas parler tout ce temps. (Sourire)

Clarke : Très drôle papa, je regarde les mondiaux et les compétitions internationales.

Jack : Je sais, je te taquine. Ta mère serait fière de toi.

Je perds un peu le sourire et mon père me serre la main doucement.

Jack : Elle ne voudrait pas que tu sois triste Clarke, mais que tu fasses ce que tu aime vraiment.

Carke : Elle me manque.

Jack : Moi aussi.

Ma mère était Médecins sans frontière, elle a disparu deux ans auparavant en Afrique et malgré tous nos efforts, on ne l'a jamais retrouvée. Mon père et moi on s'est soutenus dans cette épreuve mais son absence a laissé un vide important dans nos cœurs. Je souffle et regarde ma coupe en souriant, ma mère n'était pas trop ok que je devienne professionnelle. Elle voulait que je finisse mes études, que j'ai un métier sûr pour mon avenir. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tenté les mondiaux avant, je suis diplômée depuis trois mois. Rien ne m'empêche de vivre de ma passion maintenant, et ça commence par me trouver des sponsors pour les mondiaux.

(Téléphone)

Jasper : Salut ma belle, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Adidas a des vues sur toi, ainsi que d'autres.

Clarke : Super.

Jasper : Tu les as impressionnés pendant le championnat, ils sont d'accord pour te sponsoriser en échange d'un contrat d'exclusivité avec eux pour tes tenues.

Clarke : Papa, tu en pense quoi ?

Jack : Tes combis sont pour la plupart de leur marque, ça ne te fera pas un grand changement.

Clarke : Ok, quoi d'autre ?

Jasper : Tu as une séance photo avec la championne du Mexique et de Tahiti qui sont aussi sponsorisées par eux.

Clarke : Ok, où et quand ?

Jasper : Je t'ai tout envoyé sur ta boite mail, on se retrouve là-bas pour la paperasse.

Clarke : Super, merci Jasper t'es le meilleur.

Jasper : Je sais, à dans trois jours.

Je raccroche en soupirant, une bonne chose de faite. Jasper est mon agent depuis un an et je dois dire que je ne regrette pas ma décision. C'est un ami d'enfance et j'ai toute confiance en lui.

Jack : On rentre à la maison ?

Clarke : Oui.

Une fois chez moi et après une bonne douche chaude je regarde le mail de Jasper avec mon père.

Jack : Dis-donc t'as vu ce qu'il te propose en rémunération ?

Clarke : Ouai, je ne pensais pas que devenir professionnelle soit si lucratif.

Jack : Tu m'étonnes, leur contrat à l'air tout ce qui a de plus légal et correct.

Mon père est un grand avocat, donc je lui fais toute confiance sur ça.

Jack : Tiens il y a la compétition des garçons qui commence, tu regardes avec moi ?

Clarke : Ouaip, Wells a toutes ses chances.

Wells est mon meilleur ami, l'année dernière il est passé à quelques points de la première place. Mais cette année je le sens en forme, et puis s'il devient champion il pourra m'accompagner et ça me rassure. Après plus de deux heures intensives je souris, il l'a fait le bougre.

Jack : Voilà qui va me rassurer, je sais qu'il veillera sur toi.

Clarke : Je suis contente pour lui.

Jack : Je viendrais te voire à toute les compétions et au moindre problème tu m'appelles. Tu veux que je t'accompagne à New-York pour le Shooting photo ?

Clarke : Jasper m'y retrouve, ça ira ne t'en fais pas. On se revoit dans trois jours, ensuite il me faudra reprendre l'entrainement.

Jack : Ok, pense à te reposer aussi.

Clarke : Promis, je te laisse, je vais appeler Wells.

Jack : Félicite-le pour moi.

Clarke : Bien sûr.

Une fois dans ma chambre je me saisis de mon téléphone, le sourire aux lèvres. D'habitude les épreuves des filles et des garçons sont au même endroit mais cette année ils ont séparé les lieux.

Wells : Me voilà champion, impossible de te débarrasser de moi maintenant.

Clarke : (Rire) Je n'en avais pas l'intention, félicitation.

Wells : À toi aussi, mais je savais que tu allais les éblouir une nouvelle fois. Et tu ne vas pas le croire, Jasper m'a appelé.

Clarke : Adidas t'a recruté aussi ?

Wells : Yessss, quand je te dis que tu ne vas plus pouvoir te débarrasser de moi !

Clarke : C'est cool, on y va ensemble si tu veux.

Wells : Ouaip, je passe te prendre demain à 8h. Notre avion est à 11h et on a rdv avec Jasper à 14h au studio.

Clarke : Parfait, les championnes du Mexique et de Tahiti seront là aussi.

Wells : Je sais, c'est pareil de mon côté.

Clarke : C'est qui ?

Wells : Bellamy Blake pour Tahiti et Finn Collins pour le Mexique.

Clarke : Blake, comme Octavia Blake ?

Wells: Yes, c'est son grand frère.

Clarke: Super, bon je te laisse. Je dois encore préparer mon sac, on fêtera notre victoire à New-York.

Wells : Mais j'y compte bien Princesse, à demain, bisous.

Clarke : Bisous.

Après avoir fait rapidement mon sac je me saisis d'une photo de ma mère et moi, c'était ma première victoire et on à l'air vraiment heureuses. Mon cœur se serre, deux ans et la douleur et encore vive. On appelle toutes les semaines pour avoir des nouvelles à l'ambassade mais ils semblent avoir abandonné et se contentent de phrases toutes faites. Je souffle et me couche, inutile de penser à ça pour le moment. Le sommeil tarde à venir mais je fini par sombrer, épuisée par la compétition. Le lendemain je file avec Wells à l'aéroport.

Wells : Jasper m'a appelée, on a une interview après le shooting et ensuite on est libre.

Clarke : Ok, j'espère que les filles sont sympas.

Wells : Tu sais comment c'est, l'esprit de compétition est trop présent pour s'en faire des amis.

Clarke : C'est peut-être différent dans l'international.

Wells : Je l'espère

Après un rapide vol, on arrive à l'hôtel. Jasper nous y retrouve tout sourire et on rencontre le dirigeant d'Adidas.

Marcus : On vous surveille depuis quelques temps, on est ravis que vous ayez accepté de nous rejoindre.

Becca : Surtout qu'on mise de gros espoir sur vous pour les prochains mondiaux.

Clarke : Je suis ravie de rejoindre votre équipe.

Wells : Et moi aussi, vos combis sont super.

Becca : Vous allez avoir des tenues personnalisées dorénavant, Monty, notre assistant, vous expliquera tout ça. Il restera avec vous durant les compétions, il sera en charge de gérer votre matériel.

Monty : Salut.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je te connais non ?

Jasper : C'est mon meilleur ami, tu l'as rencontré il y a quelques années.

Wells : Je me souviens maintenant, je suis ravie de te revoir mec.

Monty : Moi aussi.

Marcus : Bien, une dernière chose à chaque compétition gagnée, vous aurez une prime et si vous finissez dans le top trois aussi. Vous êtes tenus de faire au moins une séance photos et une pub durant vos période de repos.

Clarke : Toutes nos périodes de repos ?

Becca : Non, on vous laisse vous reposer quand même.

Wells : Pas de problème pour moi.

Clarke : Bien, quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

Marcus : (Sourire) Je suis persuadé que cette collaboration sera des plus bénéfiques.

Becca : Jasper va vous conduire au studio, les autres y sont déjà, vous verrez ils sont sympas.

Jasper : Allez mauvaise troupe, on y va, notre chauffeur est là. Monsieur et Madame Kane, ravis de vous avoir revus.

Monty : Je viens, je verrais avec vous pour le matériel que vous souhaitez comme ça.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'ai hâte de choisir tout ça.

Wells : Et moi donc.

Une fois au studio j'écarquille les yeux, c'est immense.

Jasper : (Rire) Bienvenus dans le monde des pros mes chéris.

Wells : Je ne voyais pas ça si grand.

Finn : (Rire) Moi aussi ça m'a fait ça il y a trois ans quand je suis arrivé ici. Je suis Finn, salut les nouveaux.

Clarke : Salut, Clarke et lui c'est Wells mais tu dois déjà le savoir.

Finn : Exact, venez, je vais vous présenter, hé Jasp y a Indra qui te cherche partout.

Jasper : Ok, on se voit plus tard les loulous.

On suit donc Finn jusqu'au plateau ou on retrouve tout le monde en train de discuter autour d'une boisson.

Raven : Miss et Mister America sont enfin parmi nous.

Clarke : (Rire) Juste Clarke ça suffira.

Raven : (Sourire) J'ai vu la dernière compèt., vous avez assuré.

Clarke : Merci, c'est gentil.

Finn : Alors je suppose qu'il est inutile qu'on se présente, mais bon…voici Bellamy, Octavia et Raven.

Wells : On est ravis de vous rencontrer.

Octavia : Nous aussi, vous verrez l'équipe est sympa.

Clarke : Je ne voyais pas ça si grand.

Bellamy : On s'y fait, je fais ça depuis 5 ans et je n'y fais plus attention. Octavia était impressionnée aussi la première fois, mais tout le monde ici est là pour toi.

Clarke : Pas sûr que ça aide à calmer mon stress ça.

Bellamy : (Sourire) Alors vous êtes en couple tous les deux ?

Clarke : Nop, je suis gay et Wells est mon meilleur ami.

Bellamy : Voilà qui est dommage, snif.

Wells : (Rire) Pas touche, si jamais elle passe du côté obscur de la force elle est à moi.

Clarke : Rêve. (Rire)

Indra : Bon les jeunes, la séance photos va commencer. Ensuite vous êtes libre pour la soirée.

Après trois heures à poser on nous libère enfin, tout le monde a été super sympa et je me surprends à apprécier vraiment leur compagnie.

Finn : On va manger dans une pizzeria ce soir, ça vous dit de nous rejoindre ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir oui mais on doit voir Monty d'abord et j'aimerais me changer et prendre une bonne douche.

Raven : Donne ton numéro blondie, on se retrouvera plus facilement comme ça.

Après avoir échangé nos numéros avec tout le monde on rejoint Monty. Ce n'est que plus de deux heures plus tard qu'on rentre à l'hôtel.

(Téléphone)

Jack : Coucou ma puce.

Clarke : Salut papa, comment vas-tu ?

Jack : Bien, je travaille sur un gros dossier en ce moment. Je dois partir en voyage d'affaire quelques temps pour ce dossier, je risque de manquer ta première compétition.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave papa, tu seras là pour les prochaines et je ne pense pas faire de grandes choses de toute façon.

Jack : Je suis sûr du contraire, fais-moi regretter de ne pas être là.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu essaie de m'appeler quand même ? Où vas-tu ?

Jack : En Irlande, je t'appelle aussi souvent que possible, par contre je dois y aller mon avion décolle bientôt.

Clarke : Ok, je t'aime.

Jack : Moi aussi mon bébé, j'ai confiance en toi, tout se passera bien en Australie.

Clarke : Merci.

Le soir même on rejoint tout le monde au restaurant, je suis ravie de retrouver Jasper et Monty également.

Raven : Alors vous avez suivi les derniers mondiaux ?

Wells : Les Fiji ont dominé toute la compétition. Même si vos victoires dans vos pays restent mémorables.

Clarke : Anya Trikru m'impressionne un peu, cela fait trois ans d'affilés qu'elle est championne du monde.

Octavia : Lexa, la nouvelle championne d'Australie est assez impressionnante aussi, elle a toute ses chances, mais cette année je ne me laisserais pas faire non plus.

Bellamy : Et moi je compte bien reprendre mon titre mondial à Lincoln.

Clarke : Et vous pensez quoi des autres ?

Raven : Il faut se méfier d'Ontari c'est une salope mais elle reste médiocre sur une planche. Tout comme Costia, même si elle est plus occupée à coucher avec Lexa qu'autre chose.

Octavia : Harper et Nylah sont sympas mais elles font ça plus pour le plaisir que pour gagner, néanmoins elles gagnent toujours dans leur pays.

Raven : Pour finir Luna est dangereuse quand elle se donne la peine, mais la compétition ne l'intéresse guère. Avec un peu de chance cette année je monte sur le podium, je le sens bien.

Clarke : J'espère que je ne serais pas trop ridicule.

Finn : Notre première année on a tous été un peu dépassés, ne t'en fais pas tu as le temps de t'habituer.

Jasper : Et puis Marcus et Becca ne sont pas du genre à vous jeter pour manque de résultats, la première année est difficile pour tout le monde.

Bellamy : Vous avez des entraineurs perso ?

Wells : Non pas encore, on s'entraine ensemble la plupart du temps.

Clarke : Vous vous entrainez avec qui ?

Octavia : Indra nous entraine, c'est aussi notre agent, vous l'avez rencontrée tout à l'heure.

Raven : Pour nous c'est Sinclair, il est adorable.

Wells : Jack, le père de Clarke, nous donne des trucs quand il à le temps.

Clarke : Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent avec son boulot, mais c'est toujours ça.

Jasper : Vous en faites pas les loulous, j'ai contacté plusieurs candidats.

Clarke : Tant mieux.

Wells : Bon ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on va vous laisser.

Clarke : On se voit dans un mois de toute façon.

Octavia : Ouaip, on sera là quinze jours avant le début pour profiter des vagues si ça vous dit.

Clarke : Je suppose que cela va dépendre de notre nouvel entraineur, je te tiens au courant.

Raven : On sera là aussi avant, c'est l'occasion de profiter du pays.

Wells : Cool, c'était vraiment sympa de vous rencontrer avant la compétition.

Bellamy : Oui, à dans un mois les nouveaux.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Jasper : Bon, alors vous êtes sûrs de vous ?

Wells : Oui, Jackson va être parfait. Il a été trois fois champion du monde, et tous ceux qu'il a entrainés jusqu'à maintenant ont fini classés à un moment ou à un autre.

Clarke : Je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Jasper : Ok, je le fait rentrer alors.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Jackson fait son entrée nous souriant gentiment.

Clarke : On est vraiment heureux de travailler avec vous.

Wells : On fera tout pour ne pas vous décevoir Monsieur.

Jackson : Mon dieu ! Pour commencer j'ai 35 ans pas 60 donc, inutile de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler « Monsieur ». À la rigueur Coach si ça vous fait plaisir ou mon prénom, c'est bien aussi.

Clarke : (Sourire) D'accord, mon père m'a demandé de te saluer.

Jackson : Il finissait sa carrière quand je suis arrivé sur le circuit, je suis ravi de m'occuper de sa championne de fille à présent.

Clarke : Merci.

Jackson : Pour commencer je pense qu'il faut qu'on parte en Australie au plus vite. Vous devez vous entrainer avec les vagues de là-bas.

Clarke : Ok, nos sponsors veulent de toute façon qu'on soit présents pour la présentation officielle de notre partenariat.

Jackson : Parfait. Je vais vous faire un programme personnalisé, Jasper m'a passé toute vos vidéos, j'ai vu pas mal de choses à améliorer mais je suis confiant, même si c'est votre première année en international vous avez toute vos chances.

Wells : On va tout faire pour décrocher au moins une victoire à la maison.

Jackson : Je suis confiant, on va travailler dur, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis.

Jasper : Ok, moi je vous retrouve dans 15 jours pour le début des interviews et des soirées en tout genres.

Monty : Je m'occupe de votre matériel, ne vous souciez de rien.

Jasper : Mon assistante, Maya, s'occupe de vous réserver l'avion et votre hôtel.

Clarke : Ok, je vois que tu as tout prévu.

Jasper : C'est mon job, le tien c'est de gagner.

Clarke : Merci pour la pression.

 **(Rires)**

 **3 jours plus tard…Australie.**

(Téléphone)

Jack : Coucou ma puce, alors comment tu trouve l'Australie ?

Clarke : Magnifique, sérieux c'est trop beau.

Jack : Quand j'étais dans le circuit c'était ma compétition préférée.

Clarke : Ton voyage se passe bien ?

Jack : Oui, ça avance, mais ne parlons pas de mon travail ennuyeux, veux-tu ?

Clarke : Jackson a commencé à nous entrainer hier, c'était intense mais j'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir fait des progrès.

Jack : Jackson est un excellent choix, de plus c'est vraiment un type bien.

Clarke : En parlant du loup, il nous attend pour manger.

Jack : Ok j'essaie de te rappeler vite, je t'aime ma championne.

Clarke : Moi aussi, bisous.

Jack : Bisous.

Wells : Hé Princesse, Jacks nous attend, tu fais quoi ?

Clarke : J'arrive, désolée, je parlais avec mon père.

Wells : Comment va Jack ?

Clarke : Bien je suppose, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là aussi.

Wells : Il se rattrapera, on y va ?

Clarke : Oui.

Wells : J'ai eu Bellamy, Octavia et lui sont arrivés, ils nous proposent de nous retrouver ce soir au bar, ils sont dans le même hôtel que nous.

Clarke : Bonne idée.

Jackson : Salut, en fait la plupart des concurrents sont dans cet hôtel, sauf la championne d'Australie qui habite ici et les équipe des Fiji et d'Afrique du Sud.

Wells : Ok, on va peut-être croiser d'autres concurrents alors, c'est cool.

Jackson : Bon, dès demain on va commencer à étudier vos adversaires, les points forts, leurs faiblesses, leur comportement, rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. Ensuite vous aurez l'après-midi de libre. Il faut que vous profitiez aussi de moments de détente, c'est important.

Clarke : Ok, il est vrai que c'est un pays magnifique, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Wells : Oui, il faut qu'on fasse nos touristes de base quand même.

(Rires)

Jackson : Samedi prochain il y a une soirée où tous les concurrents seront présents. Une manière de lancer les mondiaux de manière sympathique. Jasper vous expliquera mieux que moi, mais tenue classe exigée.

Wells : Moi qui voulais y allez en tong et short, je suis déçu.

Jackson : Va falloir vous y faire, le monde des pros est un monde de paillettes aussi. Moins qu'une star de cinéma mais durant le championnat vous serez mis au devant de la scène.

Clarke : J'ai du mal à m'habituer à toute cette attention.

Wells : Moi aussi, je suppose qu'on prend l'habitude.

Jackson : On s'y fait. Bon, si on mangeait maintenant ?

 **Le soir….**

Octavia : Wells, Clarke on est là !

Wells : Salut, bien arrivés ?

Octavia : Oui, un peux long le vol mais bon.

Bellamy : Alors comment vous trouvez l'Australie ?

Clarke : Splendide.

Octavia : J'adore aussi, mais Tahiti reste l'endroit que je préfère au monde.

Wells : Tu m'étonne tu vis au paradis.

Clarke : J'espère que tu nous feras visiter quand on y sera.

Octavia : (Sourire) Avec plaisir, oui.

Bellamy : Vous avez quoi de prévu demain ?

Octavia : Raven et Finn n'arrivent que dans trois jours.

Wells : Vous ne fréquentez pas les autres ?

Octavia : Cela nous arrive mais la plupart du temps on reste avec Raven et Finn, on se connaît depuis longtemps.

Clarke : On a une réunion avec notre Coach le matin et le reste de la journée est libre.

Octavia : On ne commence l'entrainement qu'après-demain. On pourrait aller à la plage ensemble si vous voulez.

Bellamy : Sans moi, hé Wells ça te dit pas plus tôt de venir faire du quad avec moi ?

Wells : Carrément, ça ne te dérange pas Clarke ?

Clarke : Du tout, je ne suis pas fan de ces machines.

La soirée est bien entamée quand je vois Octavia et Bellamy se tendre un peu en regardant la porte. Je me tourne et voit un homme et une femme avancer vers nous un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Ontari : Octavia, Bellamy on fait connaissance sans nous ?

Cage : Ce n'ai pas très gentil de garder les nouveaux pour vous.

Wells : Ho vous êtes l'équipe d'Espagne, Cage Wallace et Ontari Azgeda.

Ontari : Notre réputation nous procède, quel honneur ! Et toi tu es le petit champion des Etats-Unis, t'es mignon.

Octavia : Ontari, qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

Cage : Rentre les griffes mini-Blake. (Caresse la tête)

Bellamy : (Colère) Eloigne-toi de ma sœur tout de suite Cage ou je te brise la mâchoire.

Clarke : Tout le monde se calme, on connaît Bellamy et Octavia car nous avons le même sponsor. On aura le temps de faire connaissance lors de la soirée.

Ontari : Aucune importance, ne vous mettez pas sur notre chemin et vous n'aurez pas de problème, cette année les champions c'est nous et personne d'autre.

Avant que j'ai pu répondre ils tournent les talons et je me tourne vers Octavia et Bellamy qui sont visiblement contrariés.

Wells : Hé bien, ils se prennent pas pour de la merde ces deux là.

Bellamy : Cage est un connard et Ontari est carrément dangereuse.

Octavia : Il vaut mieux les éviter, vous faites ce que vous voulez bien sûr.

Clarke : Je n'aime pas vraiment leur attitude en tout cas. Bon on se retrouve pour manger, ça te dit ?

Octavia : (Sourire) Oui.

Le lendemain Octavia m'emmène dans un restaurant qu'elle connaît, on s'installe et on parle de tout et de rien un moment.

Octavia : Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père soit Jack Griffin, il détient encore le record du monde de celui qui est resté le plus longtemps dans un rouleau.

Clarke : Il en est assez fier, maintenant il est avocat pour une grande entreprise.

Octavia : Mes parents sont mort il y a plus de dix ans, c'est Indra qui nous a élevés et quand Bellamy a était en âge, c'est lui qui c'est occupé de moi.

Clarke : Ma mère à disparu en Afrique il y a deux ans, ça nous a anéantis avec mon père.

Octavia : C'est toujours dur, mais bon, Bellamy est là et Indra peu sembler froide mais c'est une femme exceptionnelle.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas.

La porte du restaurant s'ouvre et mes yeux se posent involontairement sur les nouveaux arrivants. Et là mon cœur semble s'envoler hors de ma poitrine. Mon foutu palpitant semble sur le point de s'arrêter quand la jeune femme croise mon regard et me lance un clin d'œil. Merde elle est encore plus belle en vrai, car la personne qui vient de rentrer n'est autre que Lexa Wood, la championne d'Australie.

Octavia : C'est Lexa, mais vu ta tête, tu l'as déjà reconnue. Elle est avec Roan, et les autres c'est Lincoln et Anya les champions du monde.

Clarke : Ils semblent proches.

Octavia : Je crois qu'ils sont cousin et Roan est le meilleur ami de Lexa.

Clarke : Tu semble bien la connaitre.

Octavia : On parle de temps en temps, enfin surtout qu'en Costia n'est pas là, parce qu'elle est carrément jalouse dès que je m'approche de Lexa.

Clarke : Vu comment tu bave devant Lincoln, je pense qu'elle n'a rien à craindre.

Octavia : (Rouge) Il ne sait même pas que j'existe.

Clarke : En tout cas ils sont assez impressionnants, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vit pas dans le même monde qu'eux.

Octavia : C'est un peu ça, mais ils ne se la pétent pas comme Ontari ou Cage pour autant.

Clarke : Bon à savoir.

Lexa : Salut O, tu me présente ?

Octavia : Salut Lexa, voici Clarke Griffin la championne des Etats-Unis.

Lexa : (Tend la main) Enchantée, bien sûr je te connais déjà, tu as été impressionnante à ta dernière compétition.

Clarke : (Serre la main) Merci c'est gentil, mais je suis encore loin de votre niveau.

Lexa : Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? C'est toujours plaisant de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes.

Octavia : Heuuu, Costia ne va pas apprécier. La dernière fois elle m'a fait une scène durant une heure car je t'ai payé un café.

Lexa : (Sourire) Tu as peur de ma petite amie O ?

Octavia : Non elle me fatigue, je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

Lexa : Elle à d'autres qualités, elle n'est pas là de toute façon, si ça peut te rassurer.

Clarke : Vos amis voulaient peut-être manger tranquillement avec vous.

Lexa : (Fronce les sourcils) Si vous préférez rester entre vous, il suffit de me le dire.

Clarke : Pas du tout, on ne veut juste pas déranger.

Lexa : Si je vous le propose c'est qu'ils sont d'accord.

Octavia : Alors avec plaisir.

On rejoint donc les autres et après une rapide présentation, nous nous installons à une table, je suis juste en face de Lexa, ce qui ne m'arrange pas vraiment.

Roan : Alors c'est toi qu'on surnomme « Sky Princesse » ?

Clarke : Et toi "The King" ?

Roan: (Sourire) Pour un Roi je fini souvent à la seconde place.

Clarke : Il n'y aucune honte à cela.

Anya : Tu n'es pas là pour gagner alors ?

Clarke : Ce serait un peu présomptueux de croire que j'ai une chance de vous battre dès la première année.

Lexa : Tu as toutes tes chances, elle se fait vieille.

Anya : Insolente, je vais t'apprendre à me traiter de vieille. (Tape la tête)

Lincoln : On n'est pas encore foutus, on a de belle année encore.

Octavia : Ne dis pas ça à mon frère il va déprimer.

Lincoln : (Rire) Il ne s'est toujours pas remis d'avoir perdu son titre ?

Octavia : Pas vraiment, non.

Lexa : (Rire) Maintenant que Linc est enfin champion, Bellamy va ramer pour lui reprendre le titre.

Outch, son rire…, pire qu'une arme de destruction massive à ce niveau là. Mon palpitant se remet à battre furieusement contre ma poitrine, quel traitre celui-là !

Lexa : Alors je sais pourquoi Octavia a commencé le surf et toi Clarke ?

Clarke : Mon père m'a appris très jeune, j'ai toujours adoré ça mais ma mère ne voulait pas que je passe pro avant de finir mes études, elle a juste accepté que je fasse le championnat des Etats-Unis. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fait les mondiaux l'année dernière.

Lexa : C'est dommage, alors tu as finit tes études ?

Clarke : Oui.

Octavia : Moi j'ai arrêté très vite, ça n'a jamais été mon truc. Je ne suis bien que dans l'eau, je deviendrais sûrement Coach comme Indra ensuite.

Lincoln : Une vraie sirène.

Octavia pique un fard monstre et je souris. À mon avis il sait très bien qu'elle existe vu ses regards.

Anya : Je suis avocate, donc je m'y remettrais sûrement pour ma retraite sportive.

Lincoln : Moi je me dirige plus vers Coach sportive mais pas en surf.

Lexa : Et toi Clarke ?

Clarke : Je n'y ai pas encore vraiment réfléchis pour être honnête, sûrement en rapport avec mes études.

Roan : Tu as fait quoi comme études ?

Clarke : Et toi ?

Roan : Moi sûrement dans l'enseignement, j'ai toujours adoré ça.

Anya : Il a un véritable don avec les gosses en plus.

Octavia : C'est chouette, et si on commandait ?

Sauvée par le ventre d'Octavia, si je dis que je veux créer ma propre bd et que j'ai fait des études de dessins… Enfin je ne sais pas pourquoi je le cache comme ça, mis à part Wells et mes parents, personne ne le sait. On va dire que c'est mon jardin secret, un moyen d'évacuer la pression.

Lexa : Alors Clarke comment trouves-tu l'Australie ?

Clarke : C'est magnifique, vous avez de la chance d'y habiter.

Roan : C'est le plus beau pays du monde.

Octavia : Tahiti c'est la plus belle île du monde.

Clarke : J'ai hâte de découvrir tout ça.

Anya : On va faire une balade à cheval cet après-midi, si ça vous dit de venir avec nous, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Octavia : J'adorerais, tu en dis quoi Clarke ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir, oui.

(Téléphone)

Lexa : Désolée, je reviens vite.

Lincoln : Dix dollars que c'est Costia qui veux savoir où elle est.

Anya : Ce n'est pas la peine de parier, on sait tous que c'est elle.

Roan : (Enervée) Elle ne peut pas lui lâcher la grappe cinq minutes, sérieux !

Octavia : Je vois qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai un problème avec Costia.

Anya : Non.

Lincoln : Hooo moins de cinq minutes, félicitation Lex.

Lexa : Stop, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus.

Voyant tout le monde un peu gêné, je cherche un sujet de conversation.

Clarke : Et sinon le surf c'est une affaire de famille chez vous, Octavia m'a dit que vous étiez cousin ?

Roan : Pas moi, je suis juste le meilleur ami.

Clarke : Wells aussi, mais je le considère plus comme un frère.

Lexa : Pour Roan c'est pareil, et oui on est cousin. Nos parents n'aime pas particulièrement se sport, mais ici en Australie tout le monde surf.

Lincoln : C'est Anya qui a commencé, j'ai suivi avec Lexa.

Clarke : C'est cool. Vous avez tous un sacré palmarès en tout cas.

Lexa : Et ça ne fait que commencer, je compte bien décrocher le titre cette année.

Anya : Tu rêve microbe.

Octavia : Par contre on doit passer à l'hôtel se changer, pour faire du cheval c'est préférable.

Clarke : On peut vous rejoindre, pour ne pas vous retarder.

Lexa : On n'est pas pressés, on vous accompagne.

Le repas terminé Lincoln tend un casque à Octavia qui m'abandonne lâchement en souriant. Roan est déjà parti et je ne vois plus Anya et Lincoln.

Lexa : Coincée avec moi, tu n'as pas peur au moins ?

Clarke : Non mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Lexa : Il faut que tu arrête de me vouvoyer Clarke, c'est gênant.

Clarke : Désolée je fais ça quand je….

Je m'arrête in extrémiste avant de finir ma phrase et me saisit du casque qu'elle me tend.

Lexa : Quand quoi ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas important je vais essayer de faire attention.

Lexa : Tu es bien mystérieuse, entre ça et le fait que tu ne veuilles pas nous dire ce que tu as fait comme études.

Moi qui pensait avoir noyé le poisson elle vient de me rappeler que, pas du tout. Je lui fais un timide sourire et m'installe derrière elle.

Clarke : Je vouvoie quand j'admire quelqu'un, pour mes études c'est un peu mon jardin secret.

Je dois être rouge comme une tomate en disant ça, c'est malin Clarke.

Lexa : Je suis touchée, mais tu n'as rien à m'envier, je t'assure.

Clarke : Envie et admiration sont deux choses bien différentes Lexa.

Lexa : (Sourire) En effet mais peu de gens font la différence.

Clarke : Moi je la fais, je connais ton parcours et je t'admire beaucoup. Profite que je te le dise car je ne suis pas prête de me répéter.

Lexa : (Rire) Tu es intéressante Clarke Griffin.

Clarke : Tu n'es pas mal non plu Lexa Wood.

On démarre enfin et je n'ai d'autre choix que de m'accrocher à elle. Mon stupide palpitant semble monter sur des montagnes russes. Elle sent diablement bon en plus, de la pêche. Je ferme les yeux, elle a une petite amie Clarke, oublie.

Une fois à l'hôtel je n'ai pas le temps de descendre de la moto qu'une jeune femme blonde arrive sur nous, visiblement en colère. Costia Davis, vu comment Octavia me fait signe de me sauver.

Costia : C'est qui elle ?

Lexa : Cost, ne commence pas stp.

Clarke : Elle, elle s'appelle Clarke Griffin, Lexa m'a juste ramenée.

Costia : C'est ma copine.

Clarke : Je suis ravie de l'apprendre, et ?

Costia : Et si tu t'approche d'elle à nouveau, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer.

Lexa : Costia ça suffit, Clarke est une amie.

Clarke : Pas vraiment, on vient de se rencontrer pour être exacte. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes menaces, je fréquente qui je veux et si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais te calmer, éloigner toutes les filles de Lexa est idiot. Même si je ne la connais pas ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas le genre de femme à tromper qui que soit, elle est trop entière pour ça. Tu devrais apprendre à faire confiance à ta copine, la jalousie excessive mène à plus de pleurs que de bien. Une dernière chose, menace moi encore une fois et tu verras que je suis loin d'être une personne calme.

Je tourne les talons les plantant là et passe devant une Octavia hilare et une Anya arborant un magnifique sourire. Une fois dans ma chambre je me douche rapidement et me change. Elle m'a énervée cette idiote. Elle est avec une femme magnifique, drôle et intelligente et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Des crises de jalousies, au lieu de profiter d'avoir une telle femme près d'elle, ça me dépasse. Je descends dans le hall de l'hôtel et Lexa se positionne devant moi.

Lexa : Hé ! Désolée pour Costia, elle n'était pas comme ça avant.

Clarke : Avant quoi ?

Lexa : Au début qu'on sortait ensemble, c'était juste nous deux et puis elle a commencé à changer.

Clarke : Et bien avant qu'elle n'aille vraiment trop loin tu devrais lui parler sérieusement, car je n'apprécie que très peu les menaces.

Lexa : (Sourire) J'ai cru comprendre, oui.

Clarke : C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'à cause d'elle on ne se parle plus. Je ne suis pas vraiment sociable en temps normal, mes seuls amis sont Wells et Jasper, mon agent. Mais ici, j'ai vraiment bien accroché avec Octavia et Raven et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour nous.

Lexa : Je l'espère aussi, dans ce milieu c'est assez dur de se faire des amis mais ça me dit bien.

Clarke : Bien, tu devrais lui dire de venir faire la balade avec nous, ça la rassurerait.

Lexa : Elle a une interview cette après-midi, mais c'est gentil à toi de l'avoir proposé.

Anya : Hé Princesse, tu viens de devenir mon nouveau héros.

Clarke : Pardon ?

Anya : Personne n'ose parler comme ça à Costia.

Clarke : Ho, je vois. Et bien c'est parce que vous tenez à Lexa, moi je viens à peine de la rencontrer alors j'imagine que je n'ai pas eu peur de la blesser.

Octavia : Hé, je connais Lexa depuis deux ans et crois-moi, personne ne parle comme ça à Costia.

Lexa : Oui bon, on peut changer de sujet svp ?

Lincoln : Hé les filles, finalement Roan et parti avec Bellamy et Wells faire du quad.

Anya : Et moi il faut que je voie mon sponsor pour une pub débile.

Octavia : Alors ce sera nous quatre ?

Une alarme « danger » s'allume dans mon cerveau, je sais pertinemment qu'Octavia va tout faire pour se rapprocher de Lincoln. Ce qui veut dire que je vais passer toute la balade avec Lexa. Pas que ça me dérange mais c'est jouer avec le feu, car elle est quand même loin de me laisser insensible. Heureusement que sa sorcière de copine ne lis pas dans les pensées, je serais foutue.

Lexa : Ok, c'est parti.

Deux heures plus tard, comme je le craignais, je chevauche à côté de Lexa pendant que Lincoln et Octavia roucouler plus loin.

Lexa : Mon cousin est un grand timide, mais Octavia lui plait depuis longtemps

Clarke : Octavia était persuadée qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait.

Lexa : Et toi tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Clarke : Le surf, ça compte ?

Lexa : (Rire) Pas vraiment, même si je te comprends.

Clarke : Tu es avec Costia depuis longtemps ?

Lexa : Trois ans, on s'est connues au lycée.

Clarke : C'est bien.

Lexa : Je suis vraiment désolée pour la scène qu'elle t'a fait tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Elle a des raisons de douter de toi ?

Lexa : Je croyais que j'étais trop entière pour penser à tromper ma copine ? (Sourire)

Clarke : J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi elle réagit comme ça, c'est tout.

Lexa : Costia est juste comme ça, en dehors de ça c'est vraiment une femme en or.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas, on fait la course ?

Lexa : Tu veux déjà me défier ?

Clarke : On a peur Commandante ?

Lexa : Du tout Princesse, après toi.

Je talonne mon cheval et on passe comme des fusées devant Lincoln et Octavia qui nous rattrapent bien vite en rigolant. Evidement Lexa est arrivée première, on dirait qu'elle est née sur un cheval. Mon palpitant se remet à battre furieusement et je détourne les yeux de ce corps parfait. Misère, je crois que je suis célibataire depuis trop longtemps.

Octavia : Tu baves. (Sourire)

Clarke : On parle de toi et de ton visage cramoisi quand Lincoln à enlever son t-shirt ?

Octavia : (Rire) Ils pourraient être mannequin c'est deux là.

Clarke : Je confirme, au moins toi tu as toute tes chances avec Lincoln.

Octavia : (Yeux brillant) Tu crois ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Ho que oui, vu les regards qu'il te lance, y a pas photo.

Octavia : Lexa n'est pas insensible à ton charme non plus, si tu veux mon avis.

Clarke : Elle est avec Costia depuis trois ans, ce n'est pas mon truc de voler la femme de quelqu'un. Et puis mon ex m'a fait un peu trop souffrir pour que j'aie envie de tenter quoi que soit pour au moins les dix prochaines années.

Octavia : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Clarke : Je te raconterai, on dirait que nos mannequins ont décidé de se baigner.

Octavia : On y va ?

Clarke : Je te suis.

Une fois dans l'eau je nage un moment, y a pas à dire j'adore ça. Dommage qu'on n'ait pas pris nos planches, il y a des vagues sympas.

Lexa : Tu regrettes nos planches aussi ?

Clarke : Un peu, mais ça fait du bien de rester juste comme ça aussi.

Lexa : Oui, je trouve aussi.

Je fais la planche en fermant les yeux, profitant du soleil, je suis juste bien…. Deux seconde plus tard je me retrouve la tête sous l'eau et une fois à la surface je vois Lexa nager à toute vitesse vers le bord. Ok, c'est la guerre ! Pour ma plus grande fierté j'arrive à la rattraper et je lui saute dessus. Elle éclate de rire et Octavia et Lincoln se joignent à la bataille. Le reste de l'après-midi se passe agréablement et une fois à l'hôtel on a la joie de retrouver Raven et Finn, ainsi que tout le monde.

Raven : Hé Blondie, je vois que tu m'as déjà oubliée pour tomber dans les bras de Lexa.

Clarke : Que veux-tu je suis faible, je ne résiste pas aux jolies femmes. (Sourire)

Finn : Comme l'a dit Bellamy, c'est vraiment du gâchis, pas vrai bébé ?

Raven : Parle pour toi, j'ai encore toute mes chances moi. (Sourire)

Clarke : Rêve, je ne touche pas aux femmes en couple, désolée.

Lexa : Voilà qui est dommage, bon ça vous dit qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ?

Octavia : Avec plaisir, où ?

Lexa : Le restaurant ou je t'ai emmené la dernière fois, 20h, c'est bon pour tout le monde ?

Je réponds vaguement et monte dans ma chambre, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ? Je secoue la tête et file sous la douche, oublie-la et comporte toi en amie Clarke, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Le soir venu on retrouve tout le monde au restaurant, Costia y compris. Je me mets à l'opposé d'elle, on va éviter les soucis. Je passe la soirée à discuter avec Raven, Finn et Roan. Ils sont vraiment tous sympas et ça fait du bien de se détendre un peu. Je sens le regard de Lexa sur moi plusieurs fois mais je l'ignore et profite de ma soirée tranquillement.

Raven : Alors, on dirait qu'Octavia a tiré le gros lot.

Je tourne la tête vers Octavia et souris en voyant Lincoln l'embrasser, au moins deux qui sont heureux.

Clarke : Je suis contente pour eux, ils sont mignons ensemble.

Bellamy : Va falloir que je lui fasse le discours du grand frère protecteur maintenant, super.

(Rire)

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas, Lincoln n'est pas du genre à mal se comporter.

Bellamy : Bin je l'espère pour lui, s'il lui brise le cœur, je lui brise la mâchoire.

Raven : Je ne suis pas sûre que tu fasses le poids Bell.

Bellamy : On verra, d'abord mon titre, ensuite ma sœur, ce type m'énerve.

Je rigole en secouant la tête et je tombe sur Lexa qui me regarde encore, je lui lance un timide sourire auquel elle répond et reprend le fil de ma conversation. Une fois la soirée finie, j'appelle mon père, mais il ne répond pas, il doit être occupé, il me rappellera sans doute demain. Après ça les jours défilent rythmés par nos entrainements avec Jackson et Wells, et nos sorties, avec Raven et Octavia, la plupart du temps. Je n'ai pas revu Lexa, ni Costia mais on va dire que c'est moins grave. J'enfile ma robe de soirée, ce soir c'est la soirée d'ouverture des mondiaux. Ce qui veut dire que je vais la revoir, je souffle, malgré mes efforts, impossible de la chasser de mon esprit. Il va bien falloir pourtant, je vais passer la moitié de l'année à la côtoyer. On tape à la porte et je finis de me coiffer avant d'aller ouvrir. Wells est là, tout beau dans son costume et je souris.

Clarke : On est loin du short claquette, ça te va bien.

Wells : Tu n'es pas mal non plus Princesse.

Clarke : Merci.

Une heure plus tard on écoute les organisateurs faire leur discours de bienvenue quand mes yeux sont attirés vers le côté. Evidement c'est Lexa, Lexa au bras de Costia, Lexa juste sublime dans une robe noire légèrement fendue. Misère, pour ma santé mentale, il va me falloir l'éviter le plus possible.

Wells : Viens je vais te présenter à l'équipe de France, j'ai sympathisé avec eux, il y a quelques jours.

Clarke : Je te suis.

Wells : Nylah, Bryan je vous présente Clarke.

Clarke : Salut, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Nylah : Egalement, j'ai vu ta dernière compétition, tu es une adversaire de taille.

Clarke : Toi aussi tu n'as laissé aucune chance à tes concurrents en France.

Bryan : Je vous présente mon chéri, Nathan et sa coéquipière, Luna.

Luna : Salut les bleus, alors comment vous trouvez pour le moment ?

Clarke : Assez impressionnant je dois dire.

Luna : On s'y fait, hé Lex, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

Je me retourne plus vivement que prévu et vois Lexa arriver au bras de Costia. Je cherche des yeux Octavia et Raven et m'excuse aussi tôt pour les rejoindre.

Raven : Hé blondi, je te présente Harper et Riley de l'équipe d'Hawaï.

Clarke : Salut, vous avez de la chance d'habiter là-bas.

Harper : Oui, c'est vrai. On vous fera visiter si vous voulez, c'est la prochaine compétition.

Riley : C'est le plus bel endroit au monde.

Clarke : Octavia te dirait que c'est Tahiti.

Riley : Oui mais non, Hawaï reste plus beau.

Monty : Salut, Clarke ton matériel est enfin arrivé.

Clarke : Super, je suppose que tu connais déjà Harper et Riley ?

Monty : Oui, salut. (Timide)

Je souris en voyant les regards qu'il lance à Harper et donne un coup de coude à Raven. Comprenant le message elle attrape Riley pour l'entrainer sur la piste et j'entraine Finn.

Finn : Tu fuis Lexa ?

Clarke : J'avoue, je n'ai pas envie d'une nouvelle catastrophe avec Costia et il faut dire que, honnêtement, elle ne me laisse pas du tout indifférente.

Finn : Tu sais, Lexa n'a que peu d'amies, je te dis ça car elle semble assez triste de ton éloignement.

Je me sens tout de suite coupable et la regarde discrètement. Elle parle avec Nylah et Bryan en riant, je souffle et remercie Finn. Je me saisis de deux verres et m'approche vers eux. Je lui tends une coupe, qu'elle saisit en me souriant et ce sourire, mamamia, il aura ma perte.

Lexa : Tu as fini de me fuir ?

Heureusement pour moi Nylah et Bryan se sont mis à parler avec d'autres et je lui lance un sourire d'excuse.

Clarke : Je suis désolée, je penser que ce serait plus simple comme ça.

Lexa : Plus simple en quoi au juste ?

Clarke : Tu sais de quoi je veux parler Lex.

Lexa : On peut surmonter ça non ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, j'ai agis stupidement, je suis vraiment désolée.

Lexa : Excuses acceptées, alors tu t'amuses ?

Clarke : Tout le monde est très sympas, à quelques exceptions près.

Lexa : Tu as dû rencontrer l'Equipe d'Espagne pour parler comme ça.

Clarke : Oui, ils sont assez spéciaux.

Lexa : Ignore les, Clarke je…

Costia : Ha te voilà, salut Clarke.

Clarke : Salut Costia.

Costia : Nos sponsors veulent nous voir, tu viens ?

Lexa : J'arrive, on se voit plus tard ?

Clarke : Bien sûr.

Elle me sourit franchement et part avec Costia, je souffle et m'assois sur une chaise.

Raven : On dirait que tu es bien mordue Princesse.

Clarke : Je suppose que ça passera, ça fait longtemps que tu es avec Finn ?

Raven : Cinq ans, c'est l'amour de ma vie.

Emerson : SI VOUS CROYAIT QUE JE VAIS ME LAISSER FAIRE !

Tout le monde tourne la tête, le coéquipier de Costia hurle sur ses sponsors. Costia essaie tant bien que mal de le calmer, mais il semble hors de lui. Des gens de la sécurité arrivent et l'accompagnent dehors, je vois Lexa souffler de lassitude et me regarder.

Raven : Ce type me fou les jetons, il a massacré un mec, juste parce qu'il avait osé toucher sa planche l'année dernière.

Clarke : Ha quand même, je vais me tenir loin de lui.

Roan : (S'assoit lourdement) On peut toujours compter sur Emerson pour gâcher la fête.

Raven : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Roan : Nos sponsors l'on viré, son comportement est devenu trop ingérable et la marque ne veut pas de ça pour son image.

Clarke : Il n'est pas sous contrat ?

Roan : Si, mais au vu de son comportement et de ses résultats plus que médiocres, ils peuvent le rompre.

Raven : il va finir par se faire virer de la compétition aussi.

Clarke : Hé bien, qu'elle ambiance.

Finn : Viens danser chérie, laissons le se calmer tout seul.

Raven : T'as raison, il ne va pas nous gâcher la fête.

Roan : Tu m'accorde une danse Princesse ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir Majesté. (Sourire)

Roan : Ha j'aime quand on m'appelle comme ça. (Sourire)

Je souris et on danse un moment en silence, mais je vois qu'il veut me parler d'une chose.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Roan : Alors pourquoi tu la fuis depuis une semaine ?

Clarke : C'était le temps de calmer mon foutu palpitant.

Roan : (Sourire) Lexa n'a pas l'air comme ça mais elle est fragile et cette situation n'ai pas évidente pour elle non plus.

Clarke : Ce n'est qu'une attirance, on surmontera ça. Je veux vraiment devenir son amie.

Roan : Bien, par contre je connais Lexa depuis 15 ans et je ne l'ai jamais vue regarder personne comme elle te regarde, donc, j'ai bien peur que se soit plus qu'une attirance.

Clarke : On m'a brisé le cœur une fois Roan, je ne partirais pas dans une histoire perdue d'avance, merci pour la danse.

Je lui souris gentiment et file me rafraichir aux toilettes, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que Lexa y soit aussi. Ok Clarke, joue la cool, ça va bien se passer.

Lexa : Clarke écoute je…

Clarke : Lexa, non. On peut surmonter tout ça, il ne faut juste pas qu'on reste seule dans la même pièce et puis voilà, le temps que ça passe.

Lexa : Tu crois que ça va passer ?

Clarke : Il le faut bien, tu n'es pas libre et je ne suis pas prête à remettre mon cœur en jeu et surtout tu n'es définitivement pas la femme d'un soir.

Lexa : Qu'elle est l'idiote qui t'a brisé le cœur ?

Clarke : Je te raconterais peut-être un jour, viens allons retrouver les autres.

On sort ensemble et le reste de la soirée se passe tranquillement, après ça la dernière semaine est assez intense, si bien qu'on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se voir. C'est le jour de la complétion et se sont les garçons qui commencent. Je regarde l'écran, c'est Bryan qui commence et il assure.

Nylah : Il est en forme, c'est bien.

Clarke : Salut, je vois ça oui.

Nylah : Pas trop stressée pour ta première compèt. ?

Clarke : Curieusement non, ce n'est pas ma première compétition non plus.

Nylah : J'ai hâte de voir ça, tu as un style bien à toi, c'est rafraichissant.

Clarke : Merci.

Raven : Hé blondie, je crois que Wells va faire pipi dans son short.

Clarke : Rho, n'importe quoi. Tu m'excuses ?

Nylah : Bien sûr, on se voit plus tard de toute façon.

Je me dirige vers la tente des concurrents et souris en voyant Wells faire les cents pas devant un Jackson amusé.

Wells : Ok je vais commencer comme ça, puis après je pense faire ça, oui ça me semble bien.

Clarke : Wells, respires. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, profites du spectacle avec moi et détends toi.

Wells : Pardon, c'est juste que je ne veux décevoir personne, mon père est arrivé et tu le connais.

Clarke : Ton père t'aime, qu'importe ton résultat Wells, tout comme moi.

Wells : (Sourire) Merci Princesse.

C'est au tour de Nathan de s'élancer, il s'en sort très bien aussi, le résultat est bien plus haut que ce à quoi on est habitué mais bon c'est normal. C'est au tour d'Emerson, et il surpasse facilement les deux autres. On dirait qu'il à réfléchis, c'est bien. Ensuite c'est Cage, qui lui, fait un score assez moyen. Riley s'élance et nous fait une démonstration de free style, ce qui amuse tout le monde mais lui vaut des points en moins. Mais on dirait que ça ne le perturbe pas trop car il sort de l'eau en souriant.

Harper : Il est impossible, nos sponsors vont encore crier. (Rire)

Clarke : C'est qui ton sponsor ?

Harper : Puma, bah ils ont l'habitude, c'est au tour de Wells.

Je me concentre sur mon ami en serrant les poings, allez, montre-leur ce que tu vaux. Il s'en sort vraiment bien, son score est haut, il est second pour le moment derrière Emerson. Bon il ne me reste plus qu'a faire aussi bien que lui.

Lexa : Salut Princesse, Wells s'en est bien tiré.

Clarke : Oui, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire pareil.

Lexa : Je passe en première et toi ?

Clarke : Dernière, j'ai le temps de stresser.

Lexa : Je parie que tu monte sur le podium.

Clarke : (Sourire) Et moi je parie que tu gagnes.

Lexa : J'y compte bien, c'est au tour de Roan, regarde le style australien.

Je regarde l'écran et Roan nous fait une démonstration, son score frise le perfect. Après c'est au tour de Bellamy qui donne tout, mais il ne parvient pas à le dépasser. Finn fait un très bon score aussi, mais il ne dépasse pas Wells. Puis vient Lincoln qui semble ne faire qu'un avec sa planche.

Lexa : Il n'est pas à fond le bougre.

Clarke : On dirait pourtant.

Lexa : Alors si je gagne, tu accepte de manger avec moi ?

Clarke : Et si je suis sur le podium on y va pas seule ?

Lexa : (Rire) Deal Princesse, admire un peu l'artiste.

Lincoln sors sous les hourras de la foule, le classement s'affiche au moment ou Lexa part se préparer.

Wells : Je suis en cinquième position, c'est pas mal.

Clarke : Attends tu veux rire, t'as tout déchiré.

Monty : Clarke a raison, t'as fait une super combinaison à la fin.

Clarke : Lincoln est second, bizarre.

Monty : Son programme était plus artistique que technique.

Wells : Ces trois là sont quand même un cran au dessus.

Clarke : On vient de commencer, on a encore du temps pour les dépasser.

On appel Lexa et je braque mon regard sur l'écran, comme je le pensais elle est parfaite. Mon Dieu cette femme est une sirène, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Elle enchaine les mouvements avec grâce et revient sur le bord sous une ovation. Son score est ridiculement haut, avant que j'atteigne son niveau, j'ai de la marge. Costia l'embrasse passionnément et je tourne la tête, je n'ai pas franchement envie de voire ça.

Nylah : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'une jolie blonde m'embrasse à la fin.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ha oui, peut-être que tu devrais demander à un fan.

Nylah : (Rire) Je pensais plus à une Princesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Si tu es sage, peut-être.

Nylah : Voilà qui va me motiver, regarde moi bien alors.

Je souris en la voyant s'élancer, on flirte depuis le début. Elle est comme moi sur ça, rien de sérieux et après tout c'est peut-être un bon moyen pour me sortir Lexa de la tête.

Raven : Nylah est à fond sur toi dis donc.

Clarke : Elle est sympa et puis ça serait un bon moyen pour me sortir qui tu sais du crâne.

Raven : Si tu ne cherche pas du sérieux, c'est sur que Nylah et la femme qu'il te faut.

Clarke : C'est à toi après ?

Raven : Yes, mais je le sens pas trop aujourd'hui, je crois que les sushis d'hier étaient pas super frais.

Clarke : Mince, ça va aller quand même ?

Raven : Bien sûr, tu vas voir.

Nylah revient, visiblement contente d'elle, son score est nettement inferieur à celui de Lexa mais reste très bon quand même.

Nylah : Alors ?

Clarke : Je vais y réfléchir. (Sourire)

Nylah : (Souris et embrasse ma joue) Ne sois pas trop longue Princesse.

Elle file et je souris, je vois Lexa me regarder et venir vers moi avec Costia.

Costia : Hé bien, Nylah vient d'éclater son record, tu lui as dit quoi pour l'encourager comme ça ?

Clarke : Elle voulait un bisou, votre démonstration à fait des jalouse.

Lexa : Et tu lui as donné ?

Costia : Chérie ça ne te regarde pas.

Clarke : J'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais.

Lexa : Nylah n'est pas réputée pour être très sérieuse Clarke.

Clarke : C'est peut-être ce que je cherche, tu ne crois pas ?

Costia : T'a raison, on est jeune faut en profiter. Enfin sauf nous, quand on a trouvé son âme sœur, plus besoin, n'est-ce pas amour ?

Lexa : (Souris) Oui.

Je retiens un commentaire et regarde Raven, elle s'en sort vraiment bien. Elle revient visiblement satisfaite et on enchaine avec Harper, Ontari et Octavia. Elles font toutes de très bons scores mais personne n'arrive à la cheville de Lexa qui reste en tête. Vient le tour de Costia, et je dois dire qu'elle surf vraiment bien.

Lexa : Tu vas vraiment sortir avec Nylah ?

Clarke : Elle est sympa, et on a la même vision des choses.

Lexa : Tu mérites plus qu'un coup d'un soir Clarke.

Misère j'adore quand elle prononce mon nom, j'adore quand elle s'inquiète pour moi. J'adore son parfum, son caractère têtu et fier mais aussi doux et prévenant. Putain je suis complètement foutue, je n'avais pas ressentis ce genre de chose depuis longtemps.

Clarke : J'ai besoin de t'…

Oula, Clarke retiens ta langue. Un peu plus et je lui disais carrément que j'étais amoureuse d'elle, putain ça craint. Sans faire attention on s'est rapprochées et c'est le présentateur qui appelle Anya qui nous ramène à la réalité. Heureusement car Costia revient tout sourire en embrassant Lexa à pleine bouche. Je retiens un haut le cœur et vais me préparer, c'est à moi juste après.

Ontari : Alors, pas trop intimidée d'être dans la cour des grands Princesse ?

Clarke : Non.

Ontari : Je suis curieuse de te voire te vautrer, ce serait jouissif.

Clarke : Tu dis ça pour ne plus être la dernière du classement ?

Elle perd son sourire et s'avance vers moi méchamment, mais elle n'a pas le temps d'arriver que je la plante la et rentre dans la tente. Abrutie, si elle croit me faire peur, c'est mal me connaître. Je regarde Luna finir son tour et je souffle pour me calmer.

Présentateur : C'est maintenant au tour de la Championne des Etats-Unis Clarke Griffin, qui fait ses débuts sur la scène internationale. Va-t-elle faire un aussi beau démarrage que son coéquipier Wells Jaha ?

Malgré moi je cherche Lexa des yeux et après un timide sourire de sa part je m'élance. Ok, pour ma santé mentale et surtout pour ne pas mourir de frustration il faut absolument que je sois sur le podium. Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire fasse à Lexa dans un tête-à-tête au restaurant. Dès la première vague j'oublie tout, comme à chaque fois et me laisse porter. C'est pour ça que j'aime tant le surf, tous mes soucis s'envolent quand j'en fais. Il ne reste plus que ma planche et les vagues menant une danse parfaite. Le visage de Lexa apparait devant moi et je souris en terminant mon programme. Et d'un coup c'est comme si on avait rallumé le son, la foule explose de joie et je regagne le bord.

Jackson : Alors là, va falloir qu'on parle. C'est quoi ce programme de fou que tu viens de faire ?

Clarke : Je me sentais juste bien.

Jasper : Tu as géré ma belle, je vois déjà les autres agents te tourner autour, mais tu es à moi.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas prête de t'abandonner.

Wells : Regarde ça ils scandent ton nom, je suis trop jaloux.

Présentateur : Hé bien quelle journée mes amis, voici le classement de nos championnes. En première position Lexa Wood notre Championne.

Foule : Heda, Heda, Heda !

Présentateur : En seconde position Anya Trikru, notre championne du monde en titre et championne des Fijis.

Foule : ANYA EPOUSE-MOI !

Clarke : (Rire) J'espère pour se pauvre homme qu'elle ne va pas le retrouver.

Wells : (Sourire) Tu m'étonne.

Présentateur : En troisième position Clarke Griffin, notre championne des Etats-Unis, qui vient de prouver que c'est une candidate sérieuse pour ces mondiaux. Suivie de Nylah Hood, Octavia Blake, Luna Floap Costia Davis, Raven Reyes, Harper Macintre et Ontari Azgeda. La remise des prix se fait immédiatement, n'oubliez pas la soirée de clôtures et rdv dans un mois à Hawaï les amis.

Raven : Punaise Blondie t'as déchirée, va falloir faire gaffe à toi.

Octavia : Félicitations, mais ça ne fait que commencer.

Clarke : Merci les filles.

J'aperçois Lexa plus loin qui semble amusée et je comprends qu'elle repense à notre pari, raté Lexa, une autre fois.

Anya : Je retire ce que j'ai dit, en fait tu es là pour gagner, ce mondial est plus qu'intéressant. (Sourire)

Clarke : Merci, mais je suis encore loin de ton niveau ou de celui de Lexa.

Anya : Elle est où cette ingrate ? Je lui apprends le surf et elle ose me battre, attend un peu que je l'attrape.

(Rires)

La cérémonie se passe super bien mais je suis un peu triste que mon père ne soit pas là pour partager ma première victoire. Mon portable vibre et je souris en voyant un texto de mon père.

Jack : Bravo ma Princesse, je savais que tu allais les éblouir, je t'appel demain, je t'aime et encore toutes mes félicitations mon bébé.

Nylah : Ta petite amie ?

Clarke : Mon père, il me félicite. Les petites amies ce n'ai pas pour moi, je crois que sur ça on se ressemble pas mal.

Nylah : En effet, je t'invite à manger ce soir ?

Mes yeux se posent sur Lexa et je secoue la tête, je ne peux tout simplement pas faire ça.

Clarke : Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous ce soir, on va tous manger dans un restaurant sympa, dis à Bryan de venir aussi.

Nylah : Il dine en amoureux avec Nat, mais je viendrais.

Clarke : Donne-moi ton numéro, je te confirme l'heure et l'endroit plus tard.

Nylah : Je savais que je t'intéressais, qu'elle façon détournée de me demander mon numéro. (Sourire)

Clarke : T'es nulle, (sourire)

Nylah : Voilà Princesse, j'attends ton appel.

Elle me claque un bisou sur la joue et s'enfuie en sautillant, je souris et rejoint Wells et Jackson. Je regarde ma médaille et pense à ma mère, est-ce qu'elle serait fière de moi ?

Lexa : Tu vois, j'avais raison.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

Lexa : Octavia et Lincoln vont manger en amoureux ce soir, mais Roan, Bellamy ainsi que Monty, Harper et Riley viennent.

Clarke : J'ai invité aussi Nylah, et pour Costia et Anya ?

Lexa : Elles nous rejoignent au bar, elles ont un rdv d'affaires apparemment.

Clarke : Super, demain c'est ma dernière journée ici, j'espère que la prochaine fois que je viendrais, j'aurais le temps de visiter un peu plus.

Lexa : Tu a des projets pour les semaines à venir ?

Clarke : Jackson nous laisse une semaine de repos et après reprise de l'entrainement.

Lexa : Alors reste ici, je te servirai de guide.

Clarke : Lexa, à quoi tu joue ?

Lexa : Clarke on peut y arriver mais c'est ridicule on peut très bien rester seules toutes les deux sans se sauter dessus.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, je devais rentrer avec Wells et puis mon père doit rentrer la semaine prochaine de son voyage.

Lexa : C'est qu'une semaine, Octavia et Lincoln reste aussi. Ils veulent profiter de leurs petites vacances en visitant, si ça te fait tellement peur de rester avec moi, ça devrait te rassurer.

Clarke : Et Costia ne va rien dire que tu m'invite chez toi ?

Lexa : Non, on a parlé et elle fait des efforts. Tu as dû le remarquer aussi.

Clarke : Ok, de toute façon Wells va partir avec son père je ne sais où.

Lexa : Génial, on se voit plus tard.

Clarke : A tout à l'heure Lex.

Lexa : J'aime bien quand tu m'appelle Lex, il n'y a que toi qui m'appelle comme ça.

Elle tourne les talons et je soupire, Clarke Griffin mais à quoi tu joue au juste ?

Raven : Tout va bien ?

Clarke : Je suis stupide.

Raven : (Rire) Mais encore ?

Clarke : Lexa m'a invitée à passer la semaine chez elle et j'ai dit oui, je crois que j'aime bien souffrir.

Raven : (Rire) T'est complètement mordue d'elle dis-donc.

Clarke : La semaine va être longue.

Raven : Mais non Costia et Octavia seront là.

Clarke : Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

Raven : Finn m'emmène en vacance, je ne sais où. Il voulait me faire une surprise, je sais juste que c'est un endroit exotique.

Clarke : Tu as de la chance.

Raven : C'est vrai, et Clarke, pour Lexa, ne te prends pas la tête et profite de tes vacances, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Bon aller, si on veut être à l'heure au restaurant, il vaut mieux se grouiller.

Deux heures plus tard je discuter joyeusement avec Monty sur les dernières planches sorties. Le repas s'est passé, dans une super ambiance, maintenant que la compétition est passée on relâche tous la pression.

Jasper : Et si on allait au bar ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas saoulé.

Monty : Ha non pas question, la dernière fois j'ai dû carrément te porter.

Jasper : Rabat-joie, Princesse, dis-moi que tu me suis toi au moins ?

Clarke : Et comment, tu es drôle quand tu es bourré.

Jasper : Et toi complètement libre, on y va. ?

Nylah : Libre ?

Clarke : Disons que l'alcool à tendance à m'enlever quelques couches de protection.

Nylah : Je peux espérer un baiser alors ?

Clarke : (Rire) Tu ne perds pas le nord, tu oserais abuser de moi ?

Nylah : Ce n'est pas abusé si tu apprécie.

Clarke : Prétentieuse. (Sourire)

Nylah : Tu adore que je le sois. (Sourire)

Clarke : Peut-être.

Deux heures plus tard après plusieurs verres d'alcool je me sens bien mieux. Si bien que quand Jasper arrive avec des shoots je ne vois pas le danger. Octavia et Lincoln nous ont rejoint, tout comme Anya et Costia.

Jasper : On joue à un petit « je n'ai jamais » ?

Roan : Intéressant, on va apprendre des choses.

Monty : Misère, pourquoi vous avez dit oui, il trouve toujours les pires questions.

Jasper : De suite ! Bon je commence. Je n'ai jamais embrassé de garçon.

Ouf, ça va, pas besoin de moi pour boire. Par contre je suis un peu étonnée de voir Costia boire et encore plus quand c'est Bellamy qui le fait.

Bellamy : Sans commentaires, je suis encore traumatisée.

Costia : Je n'ai jamais fait de plan à trois.

Raven boit ainsi que Finn et j'éclate de rire, les petits coquin. Anya boit, suivit de Nylah et moi sous le regard de braise de Lexa.

Wells : Non, quand ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !

Clarke : Tu fantasme assez sur moi comme ça.

Wells : Hé c'est méchant, c'était il y a des années.

Nylah : Je savais qu'on allait bien s'entendre.

Clarke : Je ne renouvèlerai pas l'expérience, je suis un peu trop possessive pour ça.

Lexa : Pour moi c'est juste inconcevable, personne ne touche à la personne que j'aime à part moi, personne.

Costia : Tu n'es pas drôle amour.

Roan : Je n'ai jamais désiré une personne se trouvant autour de cette table.

Evidement je bois, comme tout le monde. Nylah se colle un peu plus à moi, si elle savait que je ne pense pas du tout à elle en buvant mon shoot.

Raven : Je n'ai jamais embrassé de femmes.

Tout le monde boit, sauf Harper et Raven. Lexa regarde Anya bizarrement et elle se contente de hausser les épaules me faisant rire.

Finn : Et si on passait à « Action ou Shoot » ? Soit tu fais l'action demandée, soit tu bois.

Jasper : La bouteille de tequila est vide ça tombe bien.

Il tourne la bouteille qui s'arrête sur moi, je crains le pire avec lui.

Jasper : Je te défie de danser sensuellement avec une fille.

Je souris et attrape la main de Nylah pour la trainer sur la piste, la température monte de quelques degrés mais la question de Nylah me fait bien dessouler.

Nylah : C'est Lexa que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Nylah : J'ai des yeux Clarke, et généralement je ne coure pas après les filles comme avec toi.

Clarke : Tu n'as qu'à me prendre comme un défi, arriveras-tu à me faire succomber ?

Nylah : J'aurais pu et facilement mais tu es amoureuse d'elle, ça se voit.

Clarke : On se connaît à peine et elle est avec Costia, ne dis pas de bêtises et danse avec moi.

Nylah : Tu sais que j'ai raison, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser, tu as raison.

La soirée se poursuit jusqu'au petit matin, je suis bien éméchée mais d'autres sont bien plus atteint que moi. Costia par exemple qui dort dans la voiture. Wells aussi et Lexa rigole doucement.

Lexa : Ton coéquipier tiens moins bien l'alcool que toi.

Clarke : J'ai surtout moins bu, et toi pas du tout.

Lexa : Je conduis, et puis je ne bois pas, jamais.

Clarke : C'est bien, même si toi bourrée ça doit valoir son pesant d'or.

Lexa : Nylah semblait assez déçue que tu ne rentre pas avec elle.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas avec elle que j'ai envie d'être. Et puis il faut que je m'occupe de Wells.

Lexa : Je passe te prendre à 14h, ça te va ?

Clarke : Je suis désolée mais je vais rentrer finalement.

Lexa : (Triste) Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que je n'arrive plus à faire semblant Lexa. On se voit dans un mois, merci de m'avoir ramenée.

Je sors de la voiture et aide Wells à marcher, c'est mieux comme ça. Une fois Wells couché, je file sous la douche et y reste longtemps pour chasser l'alcool mais surtout ma frustration. Foutue Lexa et son corps parfait, jamais je n'ai eu autant envie de quelqu'un.

On tape à la porte et oubliant que je suis en serviette j'ouvre. Lexa me regarde, enfin plutôt me dévore des yeux et mon cœur semble exploser.

Lexa : J'ai couché Costia, stp viens comme prévu.

Clarke : Lex…

Lexa : Stp Clarke.

N'en pouvant tout simplement plus je l'embrasse mais m'écarte assez vite. Elle me regarde les bras ballant et les yeux écarquillés.

Clarke : Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas venir Lexa. Rentre chez toi, on se voit à Hawaï Commandante.

Lexa : Recommence.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Recommence. (Se colle à moi)

Mon foutu palpitant fait des triples sauts dans ma poitrine et il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas l'embrasser à nouveau. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne serais pas la maitresse de Lexa. Je ne ferai pas de Lexa une femme malhonnête.

Lexa : Ne pars pas, stp.

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et je sens ma détermination fondre comme neige au soleil. Je la serre contre moi, respire à fond son parfum et la pousse dehors.

Clarke : Il ne faut plus que ça se reproduise Lexa, tu n'es pas comme ça et moi non plus. Donc pour le bien de notre amitié on garde nos distances maintenant, rentre bien.

Je ferme la porte et mon cœur se serre, dès fois j'aimerais être égoïste. Juste dès fois, une larme coule sur ma joue et je soupire tristement.

 **Trois semaines plus tard….**

Jack : Clarke, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Clarke : J'ai agis comme il fallait papa mais je regrette vraiment.

Jack : Ma puce, tu mérites mieux que d'être le second choix.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, après Sarah, je ne sais plus.

Jack : Cette fille ta brisé le cœur mon ange, elle ne te méritait pas et tu ne dois pas croire un mot de ce qu'elle ta dit.

Clarke : Il faut croire que je finis toujours par tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne.

Jack : Tu trouveras celle qu'il te faut, tu n'as que 22 ans, tu as le temps mon ange.

Clarke : Je crois que l'amour ce n'ai pas fait pour moi. Tu viens me voire pas vrai ?

Jack : Bien sur, j'arrive le jour de la compétition à 8h. Jackson a dit qu'il passerait me prendre.

Clarke : Ok, bon je file alors. A dans une semaine, ne travaille pas trop.

Jack : Toi aussi, profite de l'île, tu verras c'est magnifique là-bas.

Je serre mon père dans les bras et grimpe dans l'avion, Wells est déjà parti depuis une semaine mais j'ai préféré attendre le dernier moment. La vérité c'est que je redoute un peu de me retrouver en face de Lexa. Durant ces trois semaines j'ai eu souvent Octavia et Raven au téléphone, même Roan et Bellamy, même Anya m'a appelée, justement pour m'inviter à son anniversaire le soir même. Je ferme les yeux, le baiser qu'on a échangé Lexa et moi me hante, et son absence me pèse chaque jour un peu plus. Comment une personne qu'on connaît à peine peut vous retourner le cerveau à ce point ?

Enfant : Pardon, tu es Clarke Griffin, la championne de surf ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui c'est moi et comment tu t'appelle ?

Aden : Aden madame, je suis trop content de vous rencontrer, j'adore le surf. J'en fais un peu mais je ne suis pas très doué.

Clarke : A ton âge je ne faisais que tomber aussi.

Aden : Est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe et une photo ? Mes copains vont être verts quand ils vont voir ça.

Clarke : Bien sûr, tu veux que je signe quoi ?

Aden : Mon cahier d'autographe est à ma place, je reviens.

Il file et je le vois plonger dans son sac, il ne doit pas avoir plus de 10 ans, il est mignon. Ces parents me sourirent gentiment et je leur rends leur sourire, au moins ça m'évite de penser à Lexa. Il revient avec son cahier qu'il me tend en rougissant, il est trop adorable en vrai. Je tourne les pages et je vois toutes les coupures de journaux sur mes victoire, mais aussi sur celle de Roan, Lexa, Lincoln, Anya, Raven et Octavia. Il y a aussi les autres mais ils sont moins fournis, je suis assez fière de voire que je fais partie de ses surfeurs préférés.

Clarke : Dis donc, tu as l'autographe d'Harper et Riley, tu les connais ?

Aden : Oui j'habite à Hawaï pas loin de chez Harper, elle est gentille et Riley aussi.

Clarke : Tu vas venir voir la compétition alors ?

Aden : Oui, j'espère que je pourrais avoir un autographe de Lexa, et Lincoln maintenant que je t'ai eu toi ce serait super.

Clarke : Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser mon numéro, comme ça si tu veux je pourrais t'apprendre un peu à surfer et je connais Lincoln et Octavia, ils signeront ton cahier avec plaisir.

Aden : Vraiment ? Pour de vrai ? (Grand sourire)

Clarke : (Rire) Pour de vrai, attend je vais aller parler à tes parents.

Je signe son cahier et fait la photo avant de me lever pour rejoindre ses parents. Après dix minutes de remerciements en tout genre, rdv est pris dans trois jours, ça me fera penser à autre chose qu'a la compétition et Lexa. Il passe le reste du trajet à discuter avec moi et je dois dire que grâce à lui je suis bien moins stressée en arrivant. Wells et Jackson m'attendent à l'aéroport et je rattrape Aden.

Clarke : Aden je te présente Wells mon coéquipier.

Wells : Salut Gamin, alors il parait que t'as un super cahier d'autographe, tu veux le mien ?

Aden : Oui, on peut faire une photo ? Papa regarde, c'est Wells Jaha. Rho et vous êtes Jackson Parker, vous voulez bien signer mon cahier aussi ?

Jackson : (Rire) Avec plaisir gamin, je suis touché que tu m'ais reconnu aussi.

Aden : Vous avez était champion du monde trois années consécutives quand même et champion des Etats-Unis six ans d'affilés, un record.

Titus : C'est un vrai fan, il ne jure que par le surf.

Clarke : Il a raison, c'est le plus beau des sports.

Après un dizaine de minutes de photos et d'autographe avec Aden on rejoint la voiture.

Wells : T'as fait un heureux, t'as toujours eu un truc avec les gosses toi.

Clarke : Il est mignon, je vais lui donner des cours dans trois jours, si tu veux venir tu es le bienvenu.

Jackson : Bonne idée, ça vous fera une pause. J'ai pour projet de monter une école de surf, je ne sais pas encore où.

Clarke : Je crois que j'adorerais enseigner.

Jackson : Je te garde une place quand tu auras finit ta carrière pro, promis.

 **Quelques heures plus tard….**

Je respire un grand coup et rentre dans le bar ou l'anniversaire d'Anya se déroule, toutes les équipes sont là sauf celle d'Espagne évidement. Il y aussi pas mal d'autres personne et je me dirige vers Jasper.

Jasper : Salut ma belle, tu as eu un bon vol ?

Clarke : Meilleur que prévu oui.

Jasper : Tant mieux, tu as trois interviews à caler avant le début de la compétition et une séance photo pour tes sponsors qui sorte une nouvelle combi.

Clarke : Ok, mais mercredi je bloque ma journée.

Jasper : Pas de soucis, Maya t'enverra ton planning.

Clarke : Comment elle va ?

Jasper : Bien, elle doit nous rejoindre. Je compte lui demander de m'épouser et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois mon témoin, Monty a déjà accepter.

Clarke : (Sourire) Bien sûr que j'accepte, je suis heureuse pour vous.

Jasper : Merci, maintenant vas dire bonjour à Lexa.

Je tourne la tête et tombe sur le regard de Lexa, ses yeux mon manqué, tout m'a manqué pour être réaliste. Je m'avance vers elle et sans trop réfléchir je la prends dans mes bras. Elle se tend un peu mais resserre ses bras autour de moi en souriant.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse.

Clarke : Bonjour Commandante.

Lexa : Je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir.

Clarke : Tu pensais mal.

Lexa : Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Clarke : N'en parlons plus Lex, alors tu es prête à briller sur la scène d'Hawaï ?

Lexa : Et toi ?

Clarke : Je ferais de mon mieux, tu veux encore parier ?

Lexa : (Sourire) A quoi tu penses ?

Clarke : Je vais réfléchir et je te dis.

Costia : Bonjour Clarke.

La voix de Costia me ramène cruellement à la réalité et alors que j'étais assez proche de Lexa je me recule pour la saluer.

Clarke : Bonjour Costia, vous m'excusez je n'ai toujours pas vu Anya.

Costia : Elle est vers le bar, apparemment c'est soirée Karaoké de prévu.

Clarke : Super ça, à plus tard.

Je les laisse mais curieusement sans avoir le cœur lourd, on dirait que mon fichu cœur à enfin compris que Lexa n'est pas pour moi.

Anya : Hé Princesse, merci pour ton cadeau et d'être venue.

Clarke : Merci de m'avoir invitée.

Anya : 28 ans, je me sens horriblement vieille fasse à vous tous.

Clarke : Mais non, avec ton niveau tu peux encore facilement nous ridiculiser pour au moins cinq ans.

Anya : Tu l'as dit.

Raven : Hé blondie tu es là, bienvenu à Hawaï.

Clarke : Salut, comment ça va les amoureux ?

Finn : Super bien, c'est le paradis ici, on a passé tout le mois ici.

Clarke : Veinards, vous avez vu Octavia et Lincoln ?

Raven : Ces deux là ne se lâchent plus, ils sont en train de danser.

Je tourne la tête vers la piste de danse mais tout ce que je vois c'est Lexa qui danse avec Costia. Elles semblent vraiment heureuses, il faut que je me fasse une raison. Je vois enfin Octavia qui danse collée à Lincoln qui la regarde comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Anya : Autant d'amour et mièvrerie me soulève le cœur.

Clarke : (Rire) Menteuse, je sais que sous tes airs de gros dur tu es heureuse pour ton frère.

Anya : Si on me demande je nierais tout, mais c'est vrai qu'ils forment un beau couple.

(Musique qui s'arrête)

Lexa : Bon il parait que je dois faire un discours pour l'anniversaire de ma chère cousine et pour lancer la soirée karaoké. Donc Anya tu es bien plus que ma cousine, tu es celle qui m'a donné envie de faire du surf ma passion et pour ça je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Tu es bien plus que ma cousine, tu es mon modèle, joyeux anniversaire.

Je vois Anya lutter contre les larmes et je souris, qu'est-ce que je disais ? C'est un nounours en fait cette femme. La soirée se poursuit et je danse dans les bras de Nylah quand j'entends mon nom être appelé au micro. Je tourne ma tête vers Wells qui est mort de rire, j'étais sûre que ça venait de lui. Grrr je me vengerai, s'il croit s'en tirer comme ça. Je me saisis du micro rouge de honte et ferme les yeux. Je vais le tuer, la musique commence et je chante. J'ai les yeux fermés si bien que je ne remarque pas que la salle est étrangement calme et que Lexa me dévore des yeux. Une fois fini la salle applaudit fortement et je file aux toilettes, bon sang je vais tuer Wells.

Costia : Tu chantes bien.

Clarke : Merci.

Costia : Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

Clarke : Non.

Costia : Pourtant tu ne me demande pas de quoi je parle.

Clarke : Je ne vais pas te mentir, mais je t'assure qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

Costia : Je l'aime tu sais, je sais que j'ai été excessive ces dernier temps mais j'ai tellement peur de la perdre que j'ai pété les plombs. Et je vois bien comment elle te regarde, alors je te repose la question. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

Clarke : Toi tu vois comment elle me regarde mais moi je vois comment elle te regarde Costia. Elle t'aime c'est évident, on est juste attirées l'une par l'autre, ça passera. Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne ferais jamais rien pour blesser Lexa ou toi.

Costia : Merci.

Clarke : Vas la retrouver, par contre si ça ne dérange pas j'aimerais rester amie avec.

Costia : J'ai confiance en Lexa et en toi, même si on se connaît peu, donc non, ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire même Lexa a peu d'amies et ça lui ferait du bien.

Clarke : Merci.

Costia : Merci à toi d'avoir était honnête.

Elle s'en va et je souffle, bon au moins c'est dit. La soirée se passe sans autre incident et je rentre à l'hôtel complètement épuisée. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir quand on tape à la porte. Je grogne et me lève pour découvrir Nylah avec une bouteille de champagne dans les mains. Je lui souris et me décale pour la laisser entrer, pourquoi pas après tout ?

 **Trois jours plus tard…**

Jasper : Je sais que tu voulais ta journée mais le shooting se passe ce matin.

Clarke : Tant que j'ai mon après-midi ce n'est pas grave.

Jasper : Super, demain réserve ta soirée.

Clarke : Tu vas faire ta demande ?

Jasper : Oui madame, je suis un peu stressé.

Clarke : Elle dira oui, bon j'y vais, à plus tard.

Je rejoins Wells au studio ou j'ai la surprise de voir Lexa et Costia arriver.

Wells : Salut les filles, vous venez pour la séance photo aussi ?

Costia : Oui, apparemment Nike et Adidas se sont associés sur ce coup là.

Clarke : Cool, alors il devrait y avoir Roan aussi.

Roan : Je suis là Princesse.

Wells : Au fait Clarke, je ne peux pas venir cet après-midi je dois allez m'entrainer avec Jacks sur un nouveau truc.

Clarke : Ok, pas grave.

Roan : Tu devais faire quoi ?

Clarke : Tu es libre cet après-midi ?

Roan : (Plisse les yeux) C'est un rdv Princesse ?

Clarke : Rêve.

Roan : (Rire) Tans pis, mais oui je suis libre.

Gustus : Hé les enfants au boulot, les américains votre agent vous cherche.

On s'excuse et on rejoint Jasper, Monty nous donne nos nouvelles tenues avec nos planches et durant plusieurs heures on prend la pose. Je commence à être plus à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, même si Costia et Lexa semblent être nées pour ça.

Photographe : Ok on va mélanger un peu les équipes, Clarke tu te mets près de Lexa, Roan près de Costia et Wells tu t'allonge devant. On y va, agissez comme si vous étiez une bande de potes en vacances.

Avant que je ne réagisse Lexa me saute sur le dos en riant et Roan se jette sur Wells avec Costia pour le torturer de chatouilles. Lexa s'accroche à mon dos en mode Koala et j'ai toute les peines du monde à m'en défaire.

Clarke : Roan au secours.

Roan se lève et décroche Lexa de mon dos et je me venge en la chatouillant. La joyeuse bagarre dure une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que le photographe nous libère visiblement satisfait. Je reprends mon souffle par terre et Lexa me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.

Lexa : Tu es libre ce soir ?

Clarke : Normalement oui, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Harper nous invite chez elle pour un barbecue.

Clarke : Je viendrais alors, c'est gentil à elle.

Lexa : Ok, cool, à ce soir alors.

Clarke : A ce soir.

Je rejoins Roan à la sortie et lui explique ce qu'on va faire, il a l'air enchanté et je souris en imaginant la tête d'Aden quand il va le voir arriver. Une heure plus tard je sonne chez lui, dix secondes plus tard il ouvre la porte les yeux écarquillés. Whaouaaa, Roan Azgeda, je rêve.

Clarke : Hé je suis là aussi.

Aden : (Sourire) T'en fais pas Clarke tu reste ma préférée mais Roan est trop cool.

Après qu'Aden ait fait signer son cahier à Roan et prit une photo on se dirige sur la plage. On passe l'après-midi à jouer et surfer pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aden. Et je dois dire pour le mien aussi, ce petit a le don de me changer les idées.

Roan : Tu sais on devrait le prendre ce soir, il y aura tout le monde il sera fou.

Clarke : C'est sûr, on va demander à ses parents.

Evidement ils ont dit oui, je trouve ça même étrange qu'ils confient aussi facilement leur fils à de parfaits inconnus.

Roan : C'est comme ça ici, de plus ils connaissent Harper et Riley, ils savent qu'il ne craint rien.

Aden : Je vais vraiment rencontrer tout le monde ?

Clarke : Oui mis à part l'équipe d'Espagne.

Aden : Ce n'est pas grave je les aime pas de tout façon.

Roan : Ce petit me plait de plus en plus. (Sourire)

Une fois chez Harper je le vois tout timide et je lui prends la main. Je lui lance un clin d'œil et me dirige vers Raven et Finn pendant que Roan rejoint Anya et Lincoln.

Clarke : Coucou je vous présente mon apprenti, Aden.

Aden : Raven Reyes et Finn Collins les champions du Mexique, super.

Raven : Exact petit, alors c'est toi qui nous as volé Clarke toute l'après-midi ?

Aden : Elle m'a appris à surfer avec Roan c'était trop cool.

Finn : Tu m'étonnes.

Clarke : Montre leur ton cahier, je suis sûre qu'ils voudront bien le signer.

Aden leur tend son cahier tout timide et Finn se baisse pour le signer en souriant. Raven me lance un clin d'œil et attrape Aden pour le faire grimper sur ses épaules. Elle se met à courir et il éclate de rire en ouvrant les bras.

Finn : Mon Dieu elle est parfaite, elle sera une mère merveilleuse.

Clarke : C'est sûr.

Raven revient vers nous et pose Aden au sol avant de signer son cahier à son tour. Une photo et Aden est aux anges, on passe à Lincoln et Anya, puis à Octavia et Bellamy. On fait signer aussi Bryan, Luna, Nathan et Nylah. Il ne reste plus qu'Emerson Costia et Lexa.

Aden : Il fait un peu peur lui.

Aden me désigne Emerson assis dans un coin en train de boire bière sur bière.

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas il est juste triste. Alors, tu es prêt pour rencontrer ton héroïne ?

Aden : C'est toi mon héros, Lexa c'est plus une Déesse.

J'éclate de rire, j'adore cet enfant. Je me rapproche des filles en souriant et Aden resserre sa main dans la mienne, il est intimidé, c'est mignon.

Costia : Hé bien Clarke, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit frère.

Clarke : Aden est mon apprenti, il habite ici, c'est le voisin d'Harper. On s'est rencontrés dans l'avion. Aden, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter.

Aden : Costia Davis la Championne d'Afrique du sud et Lexa Wood la Championne d'Australie.

Lexa : Exact, alors je suis curieuse de voire ce cahier dont tout le monde me parle depuis le début de la soirée.

Il le lui tend tout en se cachant un peu derrière mes jambes, il me fait trop craquer ce gosse. Lexa tourne les pages et sourit quand elle voit tout ce qu'il y à sur elle, elle a bien compris qu'Aden l'adulait.

Lexa : Ha bien, il ne manque rien, je suis impressionnée. Alors dis-moi, quel est ton pronostic pour la compétition ?

Aden : Tu va sûrement gagner, Harper finira sur le podium et j'espère que Clarke aussi.

Costia : On ne va pas la laisser faire, je compte bien monter sur le podium aussi.

Lexa : Sans oublier Anya et Octavia qui sont vraiment en forme.

Aden : Mais au final c'est toi qui va gagner car tu es la commandante, personne ne peut te battre.

Lexa : Je tacherais de ne pas te décevoir alors.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

Emerson : ALORS IL EST OÙ LE GAMIN AU CAHIER ?

Emerson complètement déchiré s'approche de nous, Costia s'avance pour le calmer et je fais passer Aden derrière moi.

Costia : T'es déchiré, rentre à l'hôtel Em.

Lexa : Fait ce qu'elle te dit, tu es pathétique Emerson.

Et là tout va vite, trop vite pour comprendre quoi que se soit. Emerson éjecte Costia sur le côté et se jette sur Lexa, seulement elle n'a pas bu et l'évite facilement. Lexa aide Costia à se relever doucement sans faire attention à Emerson qui s'est relevé. Roan et Bellamy arrivent près de nous et se saisissent d'Emerson pour le virer.

Costia : Rentre, tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi Em.

Emerson : Me parle pas comme ça, je suis ton frère alors un peu de respect.

Clarke : Pour une fois conduis-toi comme un grand frère devrait le faire et part d'ici, tu nous fais tous honte et tu fais peur à Aden. Prend donc exemple sur Bellamy, lui c'est un grand frère en or, toi tu ne fais que t'enivrer et déclencher des problèmes.

Emerson : Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Moi au moins je ne bave pas devant la femme d'une autre.

(Silence)

Emerson : Moi au moins je ne suis pas une trainée qui….

Lexa vient de lui décrocher une droite magistrale et il s'écroule par terre.

Harper : Vire moi ça de chez moi, désolée Costia mais ça ne peut plus durer.

Costia : Ne t'excuses pas, c'est un crétin. Lexa ta main ! Bon sang pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Roan et Bellamy virent Emerson et je regarde la main de Lexa qui est toute rouge, la compétition est dans trois jours. Je prends une poche de glaçons et m'approche doucement. Costia file appeler son agent pour qu'il réceptionne Emerson et Roan prévient Gustus pour emmener Lexa à l'hôpital. Je pose la glace doucement sur sa main sans la regarder. Je suis touchée qu'elle m'ait défendue mais je suis assez gênée car au final, c'est assez vrai ce qu'il a dit.

Lexa : Regarde-moi Clarke.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas cassé, ma mère est médecin et elle m'a appris pas mal de truc, mais tu vas avoir mal quelques jours, ça va t'handicaper pour la compétition. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Lexa : Je t'interdis de dire ça, Emerson est un connard.

Clarke : Peut-être mais tu n'aurais pas dû le frapper, pas pour moi.

Lexa : Il venait de balancer Costia et d'insulter une amie à moi j'avais tout les droit de le frapper cet abruti.

Clarke : (Sourire) Merci.

Lexa : Aden a l'air assez effrayé.

Je me tourne vers Aden qui est dans les bras d'Harper, j'abandonne Lexa un moment et me dirige vers lui. Quand il me voit, il me saute au cou et je resserre mes bras autour de lui, le pauvre, Emerson est vraiment un abruti.

Aden : Lexa c'est fait mal en frappant le méchant ?

Clarke : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne l'empêcheras pas de gagner samedi.

Aden : C'est quoi une trainée ?

Clarke : C'est…

Costia : Une personne peu recommandable, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Clarke. Je suis désolée si mon frère t'a fait peur, il n'est pas méchant d'habitude, mais en ce moment il n'est pas vraiment lui-même.

Aden : D'accord, pourtant avant il surfait super bien.

Costia : Oui, je vais voir Lexa.

Je regarde Costia rejoindre Lexa, voilà qu'elle prend ma défense maintenant. Je suis vraiment une horrible personne, à partir de maintenant il faut que j'arrête de penser à Lexa autre que comme mon amie.

Clarke : Allez viens gamin, je te ramène.

Une fois Aden chez lui je rentre à l'hôtel et envoi un message à Lexa pour prendre des nouvelles de sa main.

Lexa : J'ai rien de cassé, ne t'inquiète pas, et toi ça va ?

Clarke : Oui, un peu crevée, je suis contente que ce ne soit pas grave.

Lexa : Moi aussi, demain je m'entraine mais le soir si t'es libre on peut se faire un restaurant avec tout le monde.

Clarke : Volontiers, je te laisse je vais dormir. A demain et force pas trop à l'entrainement avec ta main.

Lexa : Oui maman.

Clarke : Bonne nuit Lex.

Lexa : Bonne nuit Princesse.

Cette manie de m'appeler Princesse, en fait ça ne me dérange pas mais bon, c'est pour le principe. Je pose mon portable et après une douche je vais taper à la chambre de Nylah

Nylah : Je peux vous aider étrangère ?

Clarke : Tu veux un peu de compagnie ?

Nylah : Déjà en manque de mon corps Princesse ?

Clarke : Prétentieuse ! (Sourire)

Elle rigole et me laisse entrer, Nylah est d'agréable compagnie et surtout elle me fait penser à autre chose qu'a Lexa alors autant m'abandonner dans ses bras.

 **Jour de la compétition….**

Ce sont les filles qui commencent aujourd'hui, et ça suit le classement, je suis donc troisième à passer. Je regarde Lexa se préparer avec inquiétude, sa main doit lui faire mal.

Luna : Emerson est un con et si Lexa ne lui en avait pas mis une, je l'aurais fait ou quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suis étonnée que Luna vienne me parler, on n'est pas vraiment proches. Pourtant elle a l'air vraiment sympa, apparemment c'est une des rares amies de Lexa.

Clarke : Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça à trois jours de la compétition, même si je suis touchée qu'elle m'ait défendue.

Luna : Elle est comme ça, elle défend les personnes qu'elle aime.

Clarke : Je….

Luna : Vous êtes amies non ?

Je souffle, je croyais qu'elle disait que Lexa m'aime aussi. Je suis stupide, il faut que tout ça s'arrête.

Clarke : On l'est oui, tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

Luna : Depuis aussi longtemps que Roan, on était en ligue junior ensemble.

Clarke : Alors tu as un pronostic ?

Luna : Pas vraiment, cela dépend mais Lexa ne laissera pas un petit bobo l'empêcher de gagner alors ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

Clarke : Tu as raison, merci.

Luna : Wells est ton meilleur ami non ?

Clarke : Oui, pourquoi ?

Luna : Je me demandais s'il était célibataire.

Clarke : Tout à fait, il t'intéresse ?

Luna : Il est vraiment sympa, alors je dirais oui.

Clarke : Wells est l'homme le plus gentil et drôle que je connaisse, alors ne lui fait pas de mal.

Luna : Ce n'est pas mon intention, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à jouer avec les sentiments des gens.

Clarke : Dans ce cas tu devrais l'inviter, car lui il n'osera jamais.

Luna : Je vais faire ça, merci Clarke.

Clarke : Merci à toi.

Elle s'en va et Raven arrive tout sourire.

Raven : Qu'est-ce que Luna te voulais ?

Clarke : Savoir si Wells était célibataire.

Raven : Ha je le savais, j'ai remarqué ses petits regards. Par contre toi on dirait que tu t'es fait une raison, ton regard sur Lexa a changé.

Clarke : Ha bon ?

Raven : Oui, sans doute que Nylah aide à sa façon.

Clarke : Oui on peu dire ça.

Lexa s'élance et on regarde sa performance, elle est clairement moins bonne quand Australie mais elle pulvérise les scores à la fin quand même. Anya y va et tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce que sa planche casse et qu'elle tombe. Du coup elle a dû recommencer mais sa concentration est partie et elle fait pas mal d'erreurs. Malgré ça son score reste très haut et je vais me préparer.

Aden : Clarke, Clarke.

Je tourne la tête pour voir Aden me faire des grands gestes, je souris et lui lance un clin d'œil. Il lève le pouce en l'air et je l'imite ce qui semble le ravir. Un dernier regard à mon père qui est enfin arrivé et je m'élance sur l'eau. Me revoilà dans ma bulle j'enchaine les figures et les vagues et je finis par un rouleau assez long. Tout s'est bien passé même si je n'ai pas pu tout faire et je regagne le bord en souriant. Nylah s'avance et je lui tape dans la main en souriant.

Nylah : Bien joué Princesse, à mon tour.

Evidement je suis derrière Lexa mais pour mon plus grand étonnement pas de beaucoup et j'ai battu Anya mais bon là, je n'ai aucun mérite. Tout le monde aurait été déconcentré avec un truc pareil. D'ailleurs elle est en train de hurler sur le mec qui s'occupe de son matériel, Quint si je me rappelle bien. Nylah finit son tour avec un très bon score mais pas assez pour nous passer devant. Octavia s'élance et je regarde l'écran quand Lexa arrive.

Lexa : Elle a l'air en forme la bougre.

Clarke : Oui, je ne vais pas rester longtemps à la seconde place.

Lexa : Tu surf vraiment bien, on dirait que tu es dans ton monde.

Clarke : C'est un peu le cas, sur ma planche j'oublie tout, je ne pense qu'au plaisir que je prends. Ta main ça va ?

Lexa : Oui ne t'en fais pas. Anya est folle de rage.

Clarke : Je la comprends, elle va perdre pas mal de points pour le coup.

Lexa : Je pense que c'est plus par sécurité que pour la victoire.

La foule crie et on se retourne vivement vers l'écran. Octavia est tombée et elle ne remonte pas. On se précipite sur la plage avec les autres, Bellamy, Wells et Lincoln sont déjà à l'eau. Raven et Finn plongent aussi avec les sauveteurs, Lexa récupère sa planche et j'essaie de la repérer avant de plonger.

Nylah : A gauche regarde.

Mon cœur se fige quand je vois du sang et on plonge sans hésiter, on arrive Octavia, tient le coup.

Clarke : Bellamy, Lincoln par ici, on l'a trouvée.

Octavia est inconsciente, on la traine avec Nylah quand Bellamy et Lincoln nous rejoignent pour prendre le relais. Une fois sur la plage les sauveteurs prennent le relais sous nos regards inquiets. Après cinq minutes d'angoisse Octavia reprend connaissance et on la transporte à L'hôpital. Indra l'accompagne et je pose la main sur l'épaule de Bellamy, mort d'inquiétude.

Bellamy : Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu tomber.

Clarke : C'est des choses qui arrivent Bell, mais elle ira bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Lincoln : Oui, la meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire c'est de gagner pour la rendre fière de nous.

Bellamy : T'as raison mon pote, Clarke merci de l'avoir retrouvée.

Lincoln : Oui merci, à toi aussi Nylah.

Nylah : C'est normal.

Lexa : La compétition reprend, Indra va nous tenir au courant, c'est au tour de Luna, venez.

Nylah m'attrape la main et je la laisse faire encore profondément choquée. Mon père vient voir comment je vais et on regarde Luna passer. Elle fait un score honorable mais on voit que le cœur n'y est pas, l'accident d'Octavia nous a tous secoués. C'est au tour de Costia, elle embrasse Lexa et s'élance. Sauf qu'au bout de deux minutes elle tombe aussi en s'éclatant le nez sur sa planche. Les sauveteurs la récupèrent et une fois sur le bord je vais prendre de ses nouvelles.

Lexa : Elle a le nez pété, elle doit aller à l'hôpital, décidément cette compétition est maudite.

Je lui serre la main doucement, et on regarde l'ambulance partir. Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup d'accidents quand même. Après ça Raven s'élance, on est tous tendus mais tout se passe bien. Elle est même à trois petits points de moi, Harper y va aussi et comme pour conjurer le mauvais sort, fait une prestation magnifique applaudie par la foule. Elle prend la troisième place, ce qui fait que je suis minimum troisième aujourd'hui encore. Pourtant je ne me réjouie pas, je suis inquiète pour Octavia et même pour Costia. Ontari s'élance pleine d'assurance en nous souriant et prise d'un affreux doute je vais voire la planche de Costia et d'Octavia.

Lexa : Toi aussi tu la trouve un peu trop joyeuse ?

Clarke : Lex, il y a du savon noir sur la planche.

Lexa : Je sais et celle d'Anya a été sabotée aussi, les organisateurs ont était prévenus. La planche de Costia aussi était pleine de savon.

Clarke : Tu crois que c'est Ontari ?

Lexa : Si c'est elle, elle vient de signer son exclusion de la ligue. Si c'est elle je ne me retiendrais pas, à cause d'elle Costia et Octavia sont à l'hôpital.

Clarke : Comment le savoir ? Ce qui est sur ce qu'il faudra surveiller notre matériel à l'avenir maintenant.

Lexa : Ouai, elle surf vraiment sans aucun style. Même en trichant elle ne peut pas monter sur le podium.

Je tourne la tête vers l'écran, en effet Ontari est même derrière Anya qui pourtant a fait une mauvaise prestation.

Clarke : Félicitations Commandante.

Lexa : A toi aussi, seconde, je vais vraiment commencer à me méfier.

Clarke : Tu n'étais pas en forme, et je pense que sans sa chute Octavia m'aurait battue.

Lexa : Viens, allons voir les garçons, on réglera cette histoire plus tard.

On rejoint les autres pour encourager les garçons, Raven est au téléphone.

Raven : C'était Indra, Octavia a le poignet cassé et une commotion cérébrale. Elle est hors course pour la prochaine manche.

Lexa : Putain, si jamais je trouve l'enfoiré qui a enduit sa planche, je le pulvérise.

Clarke : Monty, tu garde notre matériel sous clés dorénavant. D'accord ?

Monty : C'est déjà le cas, personne en s'approchera de ta planche, ne t'en fais pas.

Wells : Qu'en disent les organisateurs ?

Luna : Une enquête va être ouverte apparemment.

Bellamy : (Souffle) Bon c'est à moi, dépêchons-nous de finir comme ça on peut aller à l'hôpital.

Les garçons enchainent quand une série d'accidents arrivent aussi. La planche de Nathan casse, celle d'Emerson colle, celle de Bryan est enduite de savon, provocant sa chute et sa blessure. À la fin de la compétition on est tous sur les nerfs et on ne savoure pas vraiment notre victoire et pourtant, il y aurait de quoi, je viens quand même de finir seconde à une grande compétition, tout comme Wells qui a décroché la troisième place.

Jack : Hé les jeunes, j'ai loué un bus, je vous embarque à l'hôpital ?

Lexa : (Au téléphone) Ok, merci Nyko.

Clarke : Alors comment elle va ?

Lexa : Commotion aussi avec le nez cassé, elle est hors course pour la prochaine manche également.

Emerson : Lexa, heuuu, est ce que Cost va bien ?

Il a l'air tout gêné, mais vraiment inquiet. C'est pour ça que malgré son attitude déplorable je prends la parole.

Clarke : On va à l'hôpital, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux. Elle a le nez cassé et une commotion, elle ne pourra pas assister à la prochaine manche.

Emerson : Je peux vraiment venir ?

Clarke : Oui, je vois bien que tu es inquiet.

Emerson : Merci.

On grimpe tous dans le bus, sauf ces abrutis de Cage et Ontari et on se dirige vers l'hôpital. Mon père parle avec les entraineurs et les agents, sûrement de ce qui vient de se passer.

Nathan : Si ces enfoirés d'espagnols sont derrière tout ça, je vais les réduire en bouillie, Bryan a le tibia pété, la compétition est finie pour lui.

Nylah : On est tous persuadés que c'est eux, mais sans preuves on ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

Lexa : Il suffit de les provoquer, ils sont tellement débiles qu'ils sont capable de se vendre eux même.

Clarke : Tu penses à quoi ?

Jack : Hola du calme, vous n'allez rien faire du tout. On s'en occupe, laissez-nous faire svp.

Clarke : Mais papa, tu ne te rends pas compte, ça aurait pu être plus grave, Octavia a failli y passer.

Jack : Je sais ma puce, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en danger. Concentrez-vous sur la complétion, on se charge de découvrir ce qui c'est passé, svp.

Anya : Très bien Monsieur Griffin, on vous donne 2 mois pour trouver, si vous n'avez rien on prendra les choses en main.

Jack : (Tend la main) Deal.

Anya : (Serre la main) Deal.

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital j'accompagne Lexa voir Costia avec Anya et Roan. Nyko, son entraineur nous accueille d'un sourire et nous explique qu'il l'on mise sous calmant mais qu'elle va bien.

Lexa : Ok je reviens, on va voire Octavia et Bryan.

J'ai mal au cœur pour Bryan, ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Notre prochaine compétition devait être chez lui en plus. Une fois dans sa chambre, il nous sourit tristement et on tente de lui remonter le moral.

Bryan : Faites-moi payer ces ordures en gagnant, Illan va prendre ma place vu qu'il était vice-champion de France.

Nylah : Ok, te n'inquiètes pas on va leur faire payer à ces enfoirés.

Nathan : Tout ça pour que je joue aux infirmiers, mais il fallait me le dire si tu voulais que je me déguise.

(Rire)

Bryan : T'est con. (Sourire)

Une fois notre visite finie on va voire Octavia, Bellamy et Lincoln la couvent du regard et avec Raven on lui prend les mains.

Raven : Hé chica, tu nous as foutu les jetons.

Clarke : Enfin grâce toi j'ai accomplit mon fantasme de sauver une jolie brune de la noyade, je devrais te remercier.

Octavia : (Sourire) Je savais que tu craquais pour moi, Lincoln devrait s'inquiéter.

Lincoln : Pas touche Princesse, elle est à moi.

Clarke : (Rire) Je te la laisse, ne t'en fais pas.

Octavia : Qui a gagné ?

Clarke : Lexa évidement.

Bellamy : Et moi, t'a raté ma victoire petite sœur.

Lincoln : Désolé bébé je n'étais pas concentré en te sachant ici.

Octavia : Je suis un peu dégoutée de rater la France, mais bon.

Clarke : Tu vas te reposer chez toi, et on se reverra à Tahiti pour la quatrième manche.

Octavia : Oui, Raven je compte sur toi pour faire suer ces deux là. Elles sont un peu trop souvent sur le podium à mon goût.

Lexa : Hé, pourquoi que nous ? Et Anya alors ?

Anya : Moi je te supporte déjà, chacun sa croix.

(Rire)

Docteur : Aller, tout le monde dehors, seule la famille peut rester.

Bellamy : Je suis son frère.

Lincoln : Et moi son copain.

Docteur : Ok les autres dehors, vous pourrez revenir demain.

Clarke : Repose-toi, je viendrais demain.

Octavia : Merci.

On sort et Lexa se dirige vers la chambre de Costia, on retrouve Emerson devant la porte, il n'ose pas entrer. Lexa souffle et lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

Lexa : Vient, ça va lui faire plaisir de te voire.

Les autres partent mais moi je reste, être dans un hôpital me fait penser à ma mère et ça me fait du bien. Mon père s'assoit près de moi et passe son bras autour de mes épaules, il sait parfaitement que je pense à elle.

Jack : Je n'abandonne pas, on finira par le retrouver, je le sais.

Clarke : Je sais oui. Raider ne nous a toujours pas appelés ce mois-ci.

Raider est le détective qu'on a engagé pour retrouver ma mère, ancien marine, il est très efficace. En trois mois il a trouvé plus de preuves qu'en deux ans par les hommes de l'ambassade.

Jack : Il est sur une piste, il nous recontactera bientôt.

Clarke : D'accord, tu crois qu'elle serait fière de moi ?

Jack : J'en suis certain ma puce, ça avance ta bd ?

Clarke : Oui, mais bon avec les mondiaux, je n'y passe pas assez de temps.

Jack : Dans deux semaines c'est la France et dans deux autres semaines Tahiti, ça s'accélère.

Clarke : Oui, ensuite on enchaine avec le Brésil et les Fiji.

Jack : Dans trois mois tout sera finit.

Clarke : Finalement ça va passer vite.

Jack : Oui, on rentre ?

Clarke : Vas-y je rentrerai plus tard, je vais attendre Lexa.

Jack : Ok, je vais voir avec Jackson si on peut prouver la tricherie, à demain ma puce.

Il m'embrasse le front et il sort, vingt minutes plus tard Emerson sort de la chambre de Costia.

Emerson : Je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je sais que je suis un con.

Clarke : On peu dire ça, mais pourquoi ?

Emerson : Ma femme est partie avec notre fils, elle ne supportait plus que je ne sois jamais là.

Clarke : Je suis désolée de l'apprendre.

Emerson : Je pensais que c'était le surf ma vie, mais je me rends compte que c'était eux. C'est ma dernière année chez les pros. Mais même ça je ne suis pas capable de le faire bien.

Clarke : Il n'est pas trop tard tu sais.

Emerson : Ouai, heureusement que j'ai Costia. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, elle m'aime toujours et ça fait vraiment du bien. Je vais me rattraper, j'en ai assez de passer pour un connard impulsif.

Clarke : C'est bien, tu devrais commencer par appeler ta femme et lui expliquer tout ça.

Emerson : Tu as raison, je vais faire ça. Merci Clarke et encore désolé.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, et puis tu n'avais pas vraiment tort, c'est vrai que Lexa ne me laisse pas indifférente.

Emerson : Cela n'excuse pas ce que je t'ai dit, j'y vais.

Je regarde Emerson partir, hé bien qui l'aurait cru ? Moi qui pensait qu'Emerson était un sale con, peut-être que je me suis trompée sur lui finalement. Enfin on va voir s'il change vraiment, parce que bon il est peut-être juste soulagé que sa sœur n'ai rien de grave. Une heure plus tard je vais acheter des sandwichs et des boissons et tape doucement à la porte d'Octavia.

Clarke : J'ai pensé que ce serait meilleur que la bouffe de l'hôpital, j'ai pris poulet j'espère que ça vous va ?

Bellamy : Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Merci, c'est parfait.

Clarke : J'attends Lexa, comment elle va ?

Lincoln : Elle dort, à cause des tranquillisants. Merci pour le sandwich, tu es un amour.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, bon je repasserai demain, embrassez-la pour moi.

Bellamy : Promis.

Je sors et tape à la chambre de Costia, elle dort aussi tout comme Lexa qui lui tient la main. Je dépose son sandwich et sa boisson près d'elle et la couvre avant de refermer la porte doucement. Bon il est temps de rentrer à l'hôtel. En sortant de l'hôpital je vois que j'ai un message d'Aden qui s'inquiète pour Octavia et Costia mais aussi pour Bryan. C'est vraiment un amour ce gosse, je le rasure sur leur état et me couche.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

Nylah : Bienvenue dans le plus beau pays du monde. Tu vas voir, bordeaux c'est sympas comme ville.

Clarke : Je n'en doute pas, j'ai congé demain alors tu pourras me faire visiter.

Nylah : Avec plaisir Princesse.

Je lui souris et on va à l'hôtel, elle s'est proposée de venir me récupérer vu que Jasper et Jackson n'arrivent que demain. Une fois à l'hôtel j'envoi un message à Raven.

(Toc à la porte)

Raven : Te voila enfin.

Clarke : J'allais t'envoyer un message, je viens d'arriver.

Raven : Octavia est ici aussi, même si elle ne peut pas participer elle voulait nous encourager. C'est Gina Rogers qui prend sa place. Il parait que Bellamy la trouve très à son gout.

Clarke : Il ne perd pas de temps dis-donc.

Raven : Ouai, tu le connais.

Clarke : Et qui remplace Costia ?

Raven : Echo Daniels, elle est vraiment douée.

Clarke : Ha oui, je me souviens, c'était serré au dernier championnat d'Afrique du Sud.

Raven : Du coup elle est remontée à bloc, mais elle est vraiment sympa tu verras.

Clarke : Ok, qui d'autre est là ?

Raven : Anya et Lincoln sont arrivés hier, et tout à l'heure Luna et Nathan.

Clarke : Lexa doit arriver ce soir avec Roan et Wells demain.

Raven : Bon alors tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui se passe avec Nylah ?

Clarke : On couche ensemble c'est tout et je l'apprécie beaucoup.

Raven : Bon Chica faut que tu m'explique pourquoi tu ne cherche pas plus, à te poser.

Clarke : (Souffle) Ma mère a disparu il y a deux ans alors qu'elle était en mission humanitaire en Afrique avec médecins sans frontières. A cette époque j'étais en couple depuis un an avec une fille, Sarah. Je venais juste de remporter ma première victoire et de devenir Championne des Etats-Unis et elle me reprochait de ne jamais être là pour elle. Alors quand ma mère a disparu on est partis avec mon père la chercher. Quand je suis revenue trois mois plus tard, complètement dévastée, elle m'avait quittée. Elle ma dit que je ne pensais qu'a moi, que j'étais incapable d'être en couple. Que j'étais égoïste et que j'aimais plus ma planche de surf qu'elle, que ma mère était encore une excuse pour l'éviter, et que si ça se trouve, je m'amusais avec je ne sais qui en Afrique. Bref, après ma mère ça m'a achevé et j'ai commencé à croire que peut-être j'avais était trop égoïste et que je n'étais pas faite pour l'amour, voilà.

Raven : Cette femme est une salope.

Clarke : (Rire) Je l'aimais Rav.

Raven : Désolée mais tu as d'horribles goût Blondie, c'est elle l'égoïste. Tu venais de subir la disparition de ta mère et au lieu de te soutenir elle te balance des horreurs à la tête. Franchement tu n'as rien perdu. Tu es de loin la personne la plus gentille et douce que je connaisse Clarke et je ne dis pas ça pour de rire. Durant trois jours à Hawaï tu as apporté à manger aux garçons et Lexa, changé les idées à Bryan, Octavia et Costia. Tu es le contraire d'une égoïste pour moi, cette femme ne te méritait tout simplement pas et je t'interdis de croire une seconde les conneries qu'elle t'a dit.

Clarke : Je te rassure je n'y crois plus vraiment, enfin par contre je tombe toujours amoureuse de la mauvaise personne alors disons qu'avec Nylah au moins c'est simple et sans prise de tête.

Raven : Bon, le principal c'est que tu sois bien. Allez viens, les gars nous attendent.

Le soir on se retrouve avec Lexa, Roan, Octavia, Lincoln, Anya, Bellamy, Costia, Raven et Finn au restaurant. Illan, Gina et Echo nous rejoignent au bar avec Nathan et Nylah. Les autres n'arrivent que demain et on profite de la soirée pour faire connaissance avec les nouveaux.

Echo : Je suis le mondial, tu es assez impressionnante pour une première fois.

Clarke : Merci mais je suis encore loin du niveau de Lexa ou d'Anya.

Echo : En tout cas ça motive de concourir contre de si grandes championnes, je compte bien donner le maximum de point à Costia pour Tahiti.

Costia : Tu as intérêt, je suis bien décidée à revenir plus en forme que jamais.

Lexa : Doucement chérie, chaque chose en son temps.

Plus tard au bar, j'attends la commande quand Lexa vient vers moi. Je lui souris gentiment, petit à petit j'oublie ce que je ressens pour elle. Je me concentre sur notre amitié et ça marche plutôt bien.

Lexa : Echo te dévore des yeux.

Clarke : Ha bon ?

Lexa : Tu es aveugle, Nylah et elle se battent depuis le début de la soirée pour attirer ton attention.

Clarke : Je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de chose, et Nylah n'a pas besoin d'attiré mon attention.

Lexa : J'ai cru comprendre oui.

Clarke : Costia à l'air d'aller mieux, c'est bien.

Lexa : Oui, je voulais te remercier encore pour tout ce que tu as fait à Hawaï.

Clarke : C'est normal, je me suis comportée en amie.

Lexa : Oui et je t'en remercie vraiment.

Clarke : Je t'en prie.

On rejoint tout le monde et la soirée se passe tranquillement. Le lendemain Nylah me promène partout, de la dune du pilat au centre-ville de Bordeaux. Je suis tombée amoureuse de la nourriture de ce pays, tout est bon c'est horrible. Je suis bonne pour courir une heure de plus pour éliminer tout ça. Le soir venu on retrouve tout le monde pour la soirée d'ouverture, Nylah est ma cavalière et je souris en voyant Luna au bras de Wells.

Wells : Les filles vous n'allez pas croire ce que je viens d'entende, apparemment il y aurait un témoin prêt à accuser l'équipe d'Espagne des accidents à Hawaï. Le problème c'est que la mère d'Ontari et le père de Cage font tout pour étouffer l'affaire. Roan qui les a reniés depuis longtemps m'a dit que ça ne l'étonnait même pas.

C'est vrai que parfois j'oublie que Roan est le grand frère d'Ontari, ils sont si différents, c'est fou. On écoute Wells nous expliquer ce qu'il sait, on est vite rejoint par tout le monde.

Lexa : J'espère que ton père protège son témoin, ils sont capables de tout ces fous.

Clarke : Je l'appellerai pour en savoir plus et je vous tiendrai au courant, essayons de profiter de la soirée maintenant.

Nylah me tire sur la piste de danse et je passe une agréable soirée, même Emerson se tient bien ce qui est une nouveauté. Au cours de la soirée je ne sais pas comment je me retrouve à danser avec Lexa.

Lexa : Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu Nylah rester plus de deux semaines avec une fille, tu devrais tenter ta chance.

Clarke : Tu essaie de me caser ?

Lexa : Je veux que tu sois heureuse et Nylah semble vraiment tenir à toi.

Clarke : Je suis bien comme ça et puis je ne suis pas faite pour être en couple, on me l'a assez répété.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas qui est l'idiote qui t'a dit ça mais c'est des conneries Clarke. Tu es gentille, affectueuse, drôle, intelligente, prévenante et j'en passe. N'importe qu'elle femme tuerait pour t'avoir, donc retire ces conneries de ta tête tout de suite.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu es adorable, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis bien comme ça.

Lexa : D'accord Princesse.

Clarke : Lex si tu n'avais pas était avec Costia tu aurais tenté ?

Lexa : Oui sans hésiter.

Clarke : Merci.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Pour ce que tu as dit, merci.

Lexa : Je le pensais vraiment, n'importe qu'elle femme serait chanceuse de t'avoir, alors ne l'oublie jamais.

Clarke : D'accord, et si on retrouvait nos cavalières de la soirée ? Elles vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

Lexa : Bonne idée.

 **Jour de la compétition….**

Octavia : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois avant dernière du classement.

Costia : Ne te plaint pas je suis dernière.

Echo : On va rattraper tout ça, t'en fait pas.

Gina : Oui, on va tout donner.

Clarke : On commence à l'envers cette fois ci, alors bonne chance Echo.

Echo : Merci, regarde-moi briller Princesse.

Nylah : Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je sens un soupçon de jalousie.

Nylah : Peut-être. Et ça te dérangerait si je l'étais ?

Clarke : Tu n'as pas à l'être, je ne suis avec personne d'autre tu sais.

Nylah : Bien, j'aimerais vraiment que ça reste comme ça. Alors tu en penses quoi ? On pourrait tenter un truc plus officiel toute les deux.

Clarke : Tu me propose un rancard ? (Sourire)

Nylah : Je te propose de devenir ma petite amie après un rencard, oui. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Embrasse) Je vais réfléchir. (Sourire taquin)

Nylah : (Serre contre elle) Trop tard j'ai pris ton baiser pour un oui.

Clarke : (Sourire) Mince.

Nylah m'entoure de ses bras et je pose ma tête contre son thorax, je suis bien là. Je vois Lexa me regarder en souriant, sûrement heureuse pour moi. Malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en me demandant ce que ça ferait d'être dans ses bras. Les filles défilent et pour notre plus grande joie, aucun accident n'est à déplorer. Tout le monde a fait des scores de fous et mon tour arrive. Je jette un regard à mon père qui me sourit en levant le pouce en l'air et pose mes yeux sur Lexa. Nylah m'embrasse pour me souhaiter bonne chance mais je suis déjà dans ma bulle. Je glisse sur les vagues avec facilité, l'esprit libéré. J'enchaine les mouvements, je suis vraiment en forme aujourd'hui et ça se ressent dans ma manière de surfer. Je finis par une figure de style qui fait lever la foule et regagne le bord en souriant.

Jackson : C'était ta meilleure perf, bravo.

Lexa : Bravo Princesse, me reste plus qu'a tout donner.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais toujours ?

Lexa : Touchée, mais bon, quand même.

Lexa s'élance et on regagne la tente, mon père a les yeux qui brillent et m'a sûrement mitraillée de photos. Tout le monde me félicite mais je sens un regard noir sur moi. Je me tourne et voit Ontari me regarder méchamment, de toute façon elle ne sait pas regarder autrement. Je lui lance mon plus beau sourire et rejoint Nylah pour les résultats et pour voir Lexa.

Monty : Donne moi ta planche je vais aller la ranger, super perf, le podium est encore pour toi on dirait.

Je regarde l'écran et manque d'halluciner en voyant mon score, j'ai dépassé Anya et Nylah. Je suis première, mince je m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

Nylah : T'a vraiment géré aujourd'hui, tu m'as éjectée du podium vilaine.

Clarke : Je me ferais pardonner ce soir. (Sourire)

Nylah : Intéressant, Lexa vient de finir regarde.

Je regarde est évidement elle a tout éclaté, je suis à nouveau seconde. Anya est troisième suivie de Nylah et Raven. Echo et Gina juste après suivies de Luna et Harper et pour finir Ontari. Pour les garçons c'est Lincoln qui a remporté la manche, suivit de Roan et illan, Bellamy juste derrière avec Wells. Ensuite vient Nathan, Emerson, Riley et Cage. La remise des coupes finie je rejoins mon père en tenant la main de Nylah. Il ne dit rien mais souris, il a compris.

Jack : Tu te joins à nous pour diner Nylah ?

Nylah : Avec plaisir Monsieur Griffin.

Jack : Apelle-moi Jack, on se retrouve au restaurant de l'hôtel pour 20h, ça vous va ?

Clarke : Parfait.

Mon père m'embrasse et on rejoint les autres, j'essaie de faire taire ma petite voix qui me dis que c'est avec Lexa que je devrais partager un diner et profite du moment. Après ça les compétitions s'enchainent à une vitesse folle et la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir. À Tahiti Octavia a carrément gagné, suivie de Lexa et Anya, j'ai fini quatrième. Au Brésil j'ai fini aussi quatrième derrière Lexa, Luna et Anya. Par contre au Fidji j'ai fini seconde, derrière Lexa mais devant Anya ce qui la fait râler toute la soirée. Au Mexique Raven a finit seconde derrière Lexa et j'ai fini carrément à la cinquième place, je n'étais clairement pas en forme. Et en Afrique du Sud j'ai fini troisième, on a un mois de repos avant de finir par l'Espagne et les Etats-Unis et je suis complètement crevée. Avec Nylah tout va bien c'est facile d'être avec elle et je me laisse aller dans cette relation en profitant de mes amis aussi. Ce soir c'est la soirée de fiançailles de Jasper et Maya et ils ont invité tout le monde. Bien que fatiguée, je compte bien profiter de ma soirée, après tout on a un mois de vacances.

Nylah : Bébé, tu es prête ?

Clarke : Oui, tu es magnifique.

Nylah : Merci toi aussi.

Elle me tend la main que je saisis sans hésiter et on sort de l'hôtel, tout le monde est sur son 31 et je manque de m'étouffer en voyant la robe dos nu de Lexa. Mon Dieu cette femme aura ma mort, je respire un grand coup et les rejoins. Wells et Luna sortent enfin ensemble tout comme Monty et Harper qui après des semaines à se tourner autour on franchit le pas. Roan lui sort avec Echo et Bellamy avec Gina. Il semble que durant ce mondial on ait tous trouvé chaussure à son pied.

Lexa : Clarke tu es libre demain pour déjeuner ?

Clarke : Oui bien sûr, tu voulais me parler ?

Lexa : Oui, c'est important mais on en parlera demain.

Clarke : Ok, tu es magnifique ce soir.

Lexa : Merci, tu es très belle aussi Princesse.

On se sourit avant de rejoindre nos compagnes, il semblerait que notre attirance soit vaincue et que maintenant une amitié solide s'installe entre nous. C'est mieux comme ça, je me rends compte que pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai des amis et ça fait du bien, vraiment du bien. La soirée se passe entre rire et danse, le bar restaurant et à deux pas de la plage et on se retrouve tous autour d'un feu de camps pour finir la soirée.

Jasper : J'ai un jeu, vu qu'on est tous casés ça va être drôle.

Clarke : Je crains le pire.

Monty : Moi aussi.

Jasper : On va switcher et vous devrait passer la fin de soirée avec une autre personne que votre moitié. Vous devait réagir en couple, le premier qui craque à un gage. Et le gage c'est du lourd les amis.

Bellamy : Vas-y balance.

Jasper : Vous serez désignés à une corvée pour nous aider dans l'organisation du mariage, soit les fleurs, soit les cartons d'invitations etc.

Luna : Comment on fait pour décider qui Switch avec qui ?

Maya : Tirage au sort, inscrivez vos noms sur un bout de papier et mettez le dans le chapeau.

On obéit en rigolant, Jasper et ses idées ! Bellamy est le premier à tirer un nom, il tombe sur Echo, son nom est enlevé du chapeau et Roan tire à son tour, il tombe bizarrement sur Gina. Monty tombe sur Luna et Wells sur Harper. Jasper et Maya sont les arbitres donc ils ne participent pas, évidement. Emerson tombe sur Nathan et on éclate tous de rire, Bryan lui tombe sur Riley. Illan tombe sur Octavia et Lincoln sur Costia. Raven tombe sur Jackson et Finn sur Indra. Anya tombe sur Nylah ce qui nous laisse que Lexa et moi. Gustus et Nyko ne participe pas car ils doivent se lever tôt demain pour affaire et nous laisse. Une petite voix me dit que c'est une mauvaise idée mais je ne l'écoute pas et m'assois entre les jambes de Lexa comme je le fait avec Nylah. Jasper passe à la seconde phase de son plan qui consiste à tester nos relations de couple. Bien, première étape vous devez tous vous mettre comme Clarke et l'autre doit vous prendre dans ses bras pendant qu'on parle et avoir des gestes amoureux. Je serre les dents pour réprimer un frisson quand Lexa passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je regarde les autres qui semblent aussi gênés que moi et manque de mourir de rire en voyant Emerson serré dans les bras de Nathan.

Lexa : Mon dieu il faut photographier ça.

Clarke : Carrément, Jasper et ses jeux bizarres.

Lexa : Lincoln se retient déjà de sauter sur illan, regarde.

Je pouffe de rire et sans faire attention je m'appuie un peu plus contre Lexa qui resserre ses bras autour de moi. Mamamia je vais mourir, comment peut-on être si bien dans les bras de quelqu'un ? C'est un mystère. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi bien qu'à cet instant et mon attirance pour Lexa me saute à nouveau à la figure.

Maya : Bien, maintenant on sourit pour la photo.

Emerson lâche Nathan et écope d'un gage, il devra choisir le vin avec Jasper.

Jasper : Maintenant vous allez tous danser un slow amoureusement.

La musique retentit et Lincoln serre les poings mais danse avec Costia qui rigole, curieusement elle ne nous regarde pas une seule fois. Elle a vraiment laissé sa jalousie au placard, Lexa me serre contre elle et mon palpitant s'emballe.

Lexa : Je mentirais si je n'avais jamais imaginé cette scène.

Clarke : Alors verdict, la réalité est à la hauteur de tes rêves Commandante ?

Elle resserre se bras autour de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux, mon Dieu que je suis bien.

Maya : Perdu Bellamy, tu devras choisir les faire part avec nous.

Vu que Bellamy a perdu on se rassoit tous, et sans le vouloir Lexa et moi on reprend la même position alors que les autres s'assoient normalement. Mais ça ne semble choquer personne, vu que la soirée se poursuit. Après ça il a fallut donner à manger à l'autre, Luna a perdu et a été désignée pour les fleurs. Ensuite il fallait se promener main dans la main devant tout le monde, là c'est Bryan qui a perdu, il a été désigné pour les menus. L'alcool aidant les défis se font de plus en plus osés jusqu'au moment du baiser. Là la plupart des couples ont perdu, en fait sauf Anya et Nylah et Lexa et moi on à gagné et misère, quel baiser, jamais au grand jamais on ne m'a embrassé comme ça. Tout le monde nous applaudit, et on se rassoit. Ce baiser m'a dessoulée en deux secondes. Je regarde Nylah qui semble aussi assez perturbée et mes yeux se posent sur Costia qui elle rigole avec Raven, elle ne semble pas du tout faire attention à nous.

Jasper : Bon on a assez d'esclaves pour notre mariage, il est 4 heure du matin, on devrait rentrer.

On rejoint tous nos conjoints en rigolant et quand à moi j'essaie vraiment de toutes mes forces d'oublier ce moment. Une fois à l'hôtel, je me dis que L'Espagne est magnifique mais que jamais je ne remettrais les pieds sur cette plage sans repenser au baiser échangé avec Lexa.

Nylah : C'était une chouette soirée, pas vrai ?

Clarke : Oui, assez incroyable.

Nylah : Donc on va mettre combien de temps à parler de ça ?

Clarke : Tu as ressentit un truc pour Anya, pas vrai ?

Nylah : Et toi pour Lexa, enfin ce n'est jamais parti je suppose.

Clarke : Je le pensais sincèrement.

Nylah : On fait quoi ?

Clarke : Il ne sert à rien de continuer à se mentir, non ?

Nylah : Non, je suppose que non. Amies ?

Clarke : Amies !

Nylah : Putain de soirée.

Clarke : Ouai, je prendrais une chambre demain si ça ne te dérange pas.

Nylah : Du tout, c'est bizarre si je te parle de ce que j'ai ressentit en embrassant Anya ?

Clarke : Non.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est mis à parler durant des heures, il s'est avéré qu'elle craquait pour elle depuis longtemps mais elle n'a jamais rien tenté. Et tout comme moi, elle ne s'est jamais sentie autant à sa place que dans ses bras, vers 8 heures du matin on s'est enfin endormies. Deux heures plus tard je prenais une chambre à la réception et je finissais ma nuit. Vers 14 heure je mangeais un bout seule au restaurant de l'hôtel quand Anya s'assois devant moi.

Anya : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Clarke : Qui ?

Anya : Nylah, de qui veux-tu que je te parle ?

Clarke : (Sourire) La chambre de Nylah c'est la 126, je crois que vous avez besoin de parler.

Anya : Tu n'as pas répondu.

Clarke : Si mais tu n'as pas écouté Anya.

Elle se lève d'un coup et me regarde bizarrement.

Anya : On est ok, pas vrai ?

Clarke : On est ok.

Elle file et je soupire, je ne suis même pas un peu triste. Je ne suis définitivement pas faite pour l'amour, n'importe qui à ma place serait triste, non ?

Lexa : Salut Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu fais la toute seule ?

Clarke : Je mange, et toi ?

Lexa : Egalement, je peux m'asseoir ?

Clarke : Bien sûr.

Lexa : C'était une sacrée soirée.

Clarke : Oui.

Lexa : Nylah dort toujours ?

Clarke : Non, elle doit sûrement parler avec Anya à l'heure qu'il est.

Lexa : Ho, et c'est une bonne chose ou pas ?

Clarke : Tu crois que j'ai un problème ?

Lexa : Quoi ?

Clarke : Tu crois que je ne peux pas aimer correctement ?

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Lexa je ne suis même pas triste que Nylah soit amoureuse d'une autre. C'est sûr qu'il y a un truc qui débloque chez moi, Sarah avait raison. Je ne suis pas faite pour l'amour, je crois que le seul grand amour de ma vie c'est le surf, c'est navrant.

Lexa : C'était récent Nylah et toi, ça n'a pas marché mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas faite pour aimer.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas Lex, enfin bon ce n'est pas grave.

Lexa : Si c'est grave Clarke, tu vas trouver quelqu'un.

Clarke : Non Lexa je ne pense pas.

Adolescente : (Parle en espagnol) Vous êtes les championnes de Surf Clarke Griffin et Lexa Wood, je peux avoir un autographe et faire une photo avec vous ? Je vous adore, je viendrai vous encourager demain.

Clarke : (Répond en espagnol) Avec plaisir jeune fille, et oui c'est bien nous.

Lexa : Tu parle Espagnole ?

Clarke : Oui, Français et Italien aussi.

Lexa : Impressionnant, alors elle veut quoi ?

Clarke : Un autographe et une photo, elle nous adore apparemment et elle viendra nous encourager demain.

Lexa : Remercie-la et dis-lui que ce sera avec plaisir.

Clarke : C'est déjà fait.

On signe son cahier, ce qui me fait penser à Aden, il faudrait que je l'appelle pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Lexa : Tu penses à Aden n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Oui, j'irais sûrement le voir à la fin de la compétition.

Lexa : Il va être ravi.

Après ça on est rejoint par Nathan et Bryan et par Wells et Luna et on déjeune tranquillement. La journée s'étire lentement et je revois Nylah et Anya main dans la main. Bon apparemment la discussion s'est bien passée.

 **Jour de la compétition….**

Les garçons sont déchainées et se livrent une véritable bataille sur l'eau. Tous leurs scores se suivent, c'est la première fois que c'est aussi serré, ça se voit que c'est bientôt la fin.

Octavia : Tout va bien ?

Clarke : Oui pourquoi ?

Octavia : Anya et Nylah.

Clarke : Ho, ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Octavia : Tu prends bien la chose dis-donc.

Clarke : Je sais, je suis bizarre. (Grimace)

Octavia : Non, tu n'étais juste pas amoureuse d'elle, tout simplement.

Clarke : Ouai, je suis heureuse pour elle, elles semblent vraiment bien ensemble.

Octavia : Oui c'est sûr. Lincoln m'emmène faire le tour de l'Europe quand la saison sera finit.

Clarke : C'est super, tu m'enverras des cartes postale j'espère ?

Octavia : Promis, et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

Clarke : Je vais sûrement retourner à Hawaï pour des vacances et pour voir Aden, après je ne sais pas.

Octavia : Super, bon c'est à nous. Bellamy a gagné, mon chéri ne doit pas être content.

Clarke : C'était vraiment serré, je te rejoins je vais chercher un truc à boire.

Une fois dans la tente repas je me sers un jus de fruit que j'avale cul sec. Si j'avais mieux regardé j'aurai vu le sourire mauvais d'Ontari, si j'avais mieux regarder rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Je me positionne devant l'écran, j'ai mal à la tête mais je n'y fait pas vraiment attention. Luna vient de tomber de sa planche, étrange mais bon ça arrive et elle avait quasi fini, ça ne la pénalisera pas beaucoup. Raven et Octavia passent aussi sans problème, mais Anya et Harper tombent aussi. Nylah passe sans problème et mon mal de tête devient assez entêtant. Mais c'est à moi donc je passe outre, je m'élance sur les vagues et tente de faire mon programme mais quelque chose ne va pas. J'ai les jambes en coton, j'ai envie de vomir, ma vison se trouble. Je finis avec un rouleau mais vu mon état je tombe de ma planche. Sauf que dans ma chute je me cogne la tête fortement et je perds connaissance. La dernière chose que je me souvienne, c'est que j'aurais dû dire à Lexa ce que je ressens pour elle, que ce baiser ce n'était pas rien pour moi. Puis je pense à ma mère, il faut que je la retrouve. Je suis en train de me noyer mais je ne peux pas bouger, je revois ma vie défiler, je pensais que c'était des conneries, apparemment non. Je sens qu'on me tire hors de l'eau et qu'on m'oblige à respirer. Mais je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux.

Lexa : Clarke réponde moi, ouvre les yeux, CLARKE !

Lexa, c'est elle qui m'a sauvée, c'est cool. J'aimerais lui répondre mais tout mon corps est faible et je finis par complètement m'évanouir. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement regarde autour de moi en grognant, outch j'ai carrément mal à la tête. Mon père dort dans un fauteuil, tout comme Lexa. Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Ils semblent complètement épuisés. Je me souviens de ma chute, et je me revois boire le jus d'orange. Cette salope a failli me tuer pour gagner, elle est complètement folle. Je bouge un peu et Lexa ouvre immédiatement les yeux, suivie de près par mon père.

Jack : Clarke, mon Dieu tu es réveillée. Ne bouge pas je vais chercher les médecins, reste tranquille ma puce.

Clarke : Tu as gagné ?

Lexa : Quoi ?

Clarke : Tu as gagné ?

Lexa : Clarke tu es dans le coma depuis un mois.

Clarke : Ho, tu es championne du monde alors ?

Lexa : Les mondiaux ont été interrompus, Ontari a été arrêtées avec Cage.

Clarke : C'est dommage, tu va devoir attendre pour piquer le titre à Anya.

Je me rendors, je suis si fatiguée, elle me secoue un peu, elle à l'air paniquée.

Lexa : Clarke non, ne t'endors pas, Clarke ouvre les yeux.

Je lui obéis et elle semble vraiment soulagée, attend mais si ça fait un mois, pourquoi elle est là ?

Clarke : C'est toi qui m'as sauvée.

Docteur : Ha mademoiselle Griffin, enfin parmi nous.

Lexa sort de la pièce avec mon père et le médecin m'ausculte, il me dit que je vais reprendre rapidement des forces. Mais qu'il va me falloir de la rééducation. Que le poison est complètement sorti de mon organisme mais qu'il faudra faire des tests dans six mois pour être sûrs.

Clarke : Ma tête c'est normal ?

Docteur : Oui, ça va passer. Il vous faut du repos, votre petite amie et votre père ne vous ont pas lâchée. Vous avez de la chance de les avoir, vos amis aussi sont passés souvent.

Il s'en va et je percute ce qu'il vient de me dire, il croit que Lexa est ma petite amie ?

Jack : J'ai prévenu tout le monde, ils sont tous soulager et ils viendront bientôt.

Clarke : Où je suis ?

Jack : À la maison, je t'ai faite rapatrier.

Clarke : Lexa ?

Jack : Elle est restée près de toi, elle n'a jamais abandonné. Quand tu iras mieux il vous faudra parler.

Clarke : Oui, c'est dommage pour le mondial.

Jack : Oui, mais ne pense pas à ça pour le moment.

Lexa : Jack, le doc te cherche.

Jack : Je reviens repose toi.

J'hoche la tête mais m'arrête bien vite, misère j'ai l'impression qu'un concert de rock raisonne dan ma tête. Lexa s'assoit près de moi et je lui attrape la main.

Clarke : Merci.

Lexa : Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Wells rentre comme un fou dans ma chambre. Ses yeux s'illuminent en me voyant tourner la tête vers lui et il me serre à m'étouffer dans ses bras.

Clarke : Aille.

Wells : Pardon. Bon sang ce que je suis content de te voire, comment tu te sens ?

Clarke : Mal, ma tête va exploser. Mais je suis en vie et l'autre psychopathe et en prison donc ça va.

Wells : Attend que je te raconte, mais plus tard, tu dois te reposer. Tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude pour toi, ils s'ont en train de tous s'organiser pour arriver.

Clarke : C'est gentil à eux.

Wells : Tu m'as vraiment fait peur bon sang.

Clarke : Désolée, alors qui a gagné chez les garçons ?

Wells : Lincoln, second Bellamy et troisième Roan. J'ai finit cinquième je suis content pour une première.

Clarke : Tu peux.

Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls et Wells se lève, il me dit qu'il repassera demain. Lexa reprend sa place et je la tire vers moi, elle s'allonge contre moi comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie et je m'endors. Je me réveille plusieurs heures plus tard toujours collée à Lexa qui elle aussi dort.

Jack : Elle a pas mal de sommeil à rattraper aussi.

Clarke : Elle vit à l'hôtel depuis un mois ?

Jack : Bien sûr que non, au bout de trois jours je l'ai obligée à venir à la maison. Mais bon, elle comme moi, on n'y reste pas longtemps.

Clarke : Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, on parlera demain.

Jack : Je vais rentrer mais Lexa dors, autant la laisser. Je ne l'ai pas vue aussi apaisée depuis longtemps.

Mon père m'embrasse sur le front et sort de ma chambre. Je regarde Lexa dormir, je ne comprends pas tout, où est Costia au juste ? Trop fatiguée pour réfléchir je me rendors en serrant Lexa contre moi, ce geste me semble si naturel. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, car complètement affamée.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse, un croissant ça te dit ? Crois-moi la bouffe de l'hôpital est dégelasse tu ne veux pas manger ça pour ton réveil.

Je me redresse comme je peux et lui tire le sachet des mains, à la première bouché c'est comme si je revivais et je mâche doucement, ça fait du bien. Une fois mes deux croissants et mon chocolat engloutis je regarde Lexa.

Clarke : Lex, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lexa : Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, je savais que tu allais te réveiller et je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule.

Clarke : Et Costia ?

Costia : Elle comprend, elle va bientôt arriver.

Clarke : Tu m'explique ce qu'il c'est passer pendant que je dormais ?

Lexa : Une fois que tu as été admise, on a fait des analyses, on a découvert la drogue dans ton organisme. Ontari et Cage on été interrogés et on a trouvé du poison sur eux. Cage, heureusement, comptait s'en servir qu'aux Etats-Unis. Après ça, tout s'est enchainé, ils ont avoué tout ce qu'ils ont fait et les mondiaux ont été annulés. Pour les garçons aussi, on était tous d'accord pour reporter à l'année prochaine.

Clarke : Ok, je suis désolée que mon accident t'ai privée du titre.

Lexa : Ne dis pas de bêtises, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis vraiment rassurée de te voire debout, je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

Clarke : Je te remercie vraiment d'être restée près de moi.

Lexa : Clarke il y a autre chose, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais mes parents sont diplomates. Je leur ai demandé d'intercéder en ta faveur pour ta mère et on attend des nouvelles de Raider d'ici quelques jours.

Clarke : Ils ont retrouvé ma mère ? (Larmes)

Lexa : Peut-être, en tout cas ils ont une sérieuse piste. Ton père doit sûrement partir mais il ne voulait pas te laisser, mais maintenant que tu es réveillée.

Clarke : Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Lexa, tu crois qu'il y a des chances, même au bout de plus deux ans ?

Lexa : Je pense qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Clarke : Je voulais te dire une chose importante aussi.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Clarke : En Espagne sur cette plage quand…

Costia : Enfin tu es réveillée, tu nous as fait peur.

Je tourne la tête vers Costia et soupire, je suis maudite. Elle a vraiment l'air soulagé et je comprends que son inquiétude n'est pas fausse. Je me rends compte que je la considère comme mon amie aussi et ça fini de m'achever. Dans une autre vie peut-être que Lexa et moi ont aurait pu être heureuses ensemble, mais dans celle-ci, il va falloir me contenter d'être son amie.

Clarke : Bonjour Costia, je suis contente de te voire. Tu va m'aider à convaincre Lexa de sortir d'ici et d'aller se reposer chez moi.

Costia : Tu as entendu ? Plus d'excuse chérie.

Lexa : D'accord, Cost tu veux bien aller nous chercher à boire stp ?

Costia : Bien sûr, tu veux quoi Clarke ?

Clarke : Un soda stp.

Elle sort et Lexa s'assoit sur mon lit, elle attend que je continue notre conversation.

Clarke : J'ai vu ma vie défiler quand j'ai failli me noyer, je pensais que c'était des conneries, mais en fait, non. J'en suis arrivée à des conclusions. Il faut que je retrouve ma mère et grâce à toi c'est peut-être fait et la deuxième chose, c'est qu'il faut dire ce que l'on ressent aux gens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Donc je tenais vraiment à te dire à quel point tu es importante pour moi, je n'ai jamais eu d'amie aussi proche de moi même si on se connaît depuis peu, je te considère vraiment comme ma meilleure amie Lexa et je t'aime. Alors merci d'avoir été là pour moi, et prépare toi car l'année prochaine je compte bien te disputer le titre.

Lexa ne dit rien, je vois une larme glisser sur sa joue que j'essuie doucement. Elle me serre dans ses bras et Costia nous retrouve comme ça.

Costia : Moi aussi je veux un câlin.

On rigole et après un dernier câlin à trois elles s'en vont.

 **Deux semaines plus tard…..**

Docteur : Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Griffin.

Mon cœur semble s'effriter, trouble de l'oreille interne. Ce qui perturbe mon équilibre, ma carrière de surfeuse vient de finir avant d'avoir pu commencer. Je peux garder ça à vie, ou pas, seul le temps pourra le dire. Raven, Octavia et Lexa me regardent avec tristesse et mon père me serre dans ses bras.

Clarke : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira. Vous gagnerez pour moi, et ça me laissera du temps pour chercher ma mère avec mon père. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, je vais bien, promis.

Lexa : Clarke…

Clarke : J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, je vous assure que ça va. Je vous appelle vite, merci encre d'être venus.

Octavia : Tu n'hésite pas, on est là pour toi.

Clarke : Promis.

Raven : Je me charge d'être sûre que Lexa ne prenne pas la grosse tête en la virant du podium de temps en temps.

Clarke : (Rire) Bonne chance !

Lexa : (Me serre fort dans ses bras) Je dois rentrer en Australie, mais tu m'appelle ?

Clarke : Promis, faites attention à vous, je vous aime fort.

Raven : Nous aussi Chica.

Elles s'en vont et mon père me reprend dans ses bras, j'éclate en sanglots et je finis par m'endormir.

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

Jack : La Nia Queen entreprise nous propose une somme astronomique si on abandonne les charges de tentative de meurtre contre Ontari.

Clarke : Tu entends quoi par somme astronomique ?

Jack : Trois milliards de dollars.

Clarke : (Choquée) Pardon ?

Jack : Si elle croit pourvoir nous acheter je…

Clarke : Accepte, je ne pense pas qu'Ontari ait voulu me tuer et elle ne mérite pas de finir sa vie non plus en prison. Le reste des charges qui pèse sur elle va au moins la mettre en prison pour 10 ans.

Jack : Tu es sûre, je me fous de son argent Clarke.

Clarke : Moi aussi, mais c'est un plus non négligeable.

Jack : Ok, mais je pense que je vais les faire mariner un peu. Ta valise est prête, Raider nous attend demain.

Clarke : Oui, je te laisse je vais appeler tout le monde pour prendre des nouvelles.

Jack : Embrasse-les pour moi.

Clarke : Bien sûr.

Une fois dans ma chambre j'allume mon ordinateur et branche une session Skype.

Raven : Hé Blondie, comment vas-tu ?

Clarke : Bien mieux, j'ai pratiquement tout récupéré niveau muscles.

Octavia : C'est super, c'est demain que tu pars en Afrique ?

Clarke : Oui, j'espère revenir avec ma mère.

Lexa : Je suis sûre que oui, tu nous tiens régulièrement au courant, d'accord ?

Clarke : Promis, et comment ça se présente la préparation des championnats ?

Raven : Bien, je ne vais pas laisser ma place si facilement et Finn aussi.

Lexa : Roan a des sueurs froides à cause d'un nouveau plein de talents et moi je ne m'inquiète pas trop.

Octavia : Pareil pour moi, et Bellamy est aussi confiant.

Clarke : Je viendrais vous encourager si je peux, vous n'avez pas intérêt à perdre.

Lexa/Raven/Octavia : Promis.

Clarke : Je vous laisse mon avion est tôt, bisous.

Tout le monde coupe la communication sauf Lexa avec qui je continu de parler un moment. Bien plus tard je m'endors et une fois dans l'avion le lendemain je repense à mon avenir.

Jack : L'accord avec la Queen compagnie nous attend à notre retour.

Clarke : Bien, je pensais donner une partie de l'argent à Jackson pour son école, tu en penses quoi ?

Jack : Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, et tu pourrais aussi investir dans ta bd.

Clarke : Je n'y ai pas pensé, mais c'est une bonne idée. Tu crois qu'on va retrouver maman, que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne ?

Jack : Oui, j'y crois.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

On est dans un village avec Raider et un groupe d'hommes armés. Ici le moindre village innocent peut cacher des soldats et il vaut mieux être prudents.

Raider : Jack, Clarke venez vite.

Je tourne la tête et voit ma mère sortir d'une maison, elle est visiblement en bonne santé mais semble épuisée. Mon père se met à courir et moi aussi et une fois dans les bras de ma mère on éclate tous en sanglots.

Abby : Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir, je savais que vous me retrouveriez.

Clarke : (Larmes) Ho maman, tu nous as tellement manqué.

Abby : (Larmes) Vous aussi.

Jack : Rentrons chez nous.

Sur le retour ma mère nous à raconter son histoire, elle a été faite prisonnière pour soigner les soldats, tous les mois, ils changeaient de village, si bien qu'elle ne savait jamais ou elle était. Elle n'a pas subit de violence, ils avaient trop besoin d'elle. Les femmes du village étaient gentilles avec elle et ça lui a permis de tenir. A notre retour à la maison j'ai appelé tout le monde, ils étaient tous heureux pour nous et j'ai remercié encore mille fois Lexa. L'accord avec la Queen compagnie a été signé, mon père a négocié et me voilà à la tête de 5 milliards de Dollars, tant d'argent, ça fait tourner la tête. J'ai parlé avec Jackson et on a décidé de s'associer pour monter notre école à Hawaï. Je veux faire la surprise aux autres, j'ai donc décidé d'allez les voir en commençant par Lexa. C'est le championnat d'Australie, évidement Lexa a gagné. Elle ne m'a pas encore vue, mais moi oui. Costia s'agenouille devant elle en tirant une bague et mon ventre se tord. Elle lâche un oui et je me force à sourire. C'est comme ça Clarke, je m'avance et Costia me serre dans ses bras vraiment heureuse de me voire. Lexa elle me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle voit à travers mon âme et pour rompre le contact je la serre contre moi pour la féliciter.

Lexa : Je suis contente de te voire Princesse.

Clarke : Moi aussi. J'étais venue vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle, mais je suppose que vous voulez fêter vos fiançailles en amoureuses. Mais si vous êtes libre demain on pourrait se retrouver pour manger ?

Costia : N'importe quoi, tu viens à la maison. On a plein de trucs à te raconter aussi, j'abandonne la compétition et je vais créer une ligne de vêtement de sport avec Emerson. Je compte bien convaincre tout nos amis de porter ma marque.

Clarke : C'est super, mais vous êtes sûres ? Je peux aller à l'hôtel.

Lexa : On est sûres, viens.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Lexa : C'est une super idée, compte sur moi pour venir à l'inauguration.

Costia : Sur moi aussi, et j'espère bien un partenariat avec ton école et ma marque.

Clarke : (Rire) Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi.

Lexa : Et pour ta santé ? (Inquiète)

Clarke : Je peux surfer mais bien moins qu'avant, ma carrière semble vraiment finie.

Costia : C'est vraiment injuste, bon j'ai une surprise pour vous. On n'a pas vraiment fêté nos fiançailles, alors je me suis dit…

On se tourne et on voit tous nos amis débarquer, on passe la soirée entre rire et souvenirs.

 **Trois ans plus tard….**

Présentateur : Lexa Wood vient une nouvelle fois d'être sacrée Championne du monde de Surf. Il semble que personne n'arrive à l'égaler sur une planche, pour notre plus grand plaisir.

Journaliste : Lexa un mot, ça vous fait quoi cette nouvelle victoire ?

Lexa : Je suis ravie bien sûr, la plupart des concurrentes sont mes amies et elles se sont bien battues. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais fêter cette belle victoire avec ma femme.

J'éteins la télé en soupirant, elle est toujours aussi magnifique. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté de garder contact et de rester son amie je n'ai pas pu. J'ai assisté à leur mariage, leur bonheur est évident. Et je n'ai pas pu, je me suis éloignée petit à petit pour au final ne plus leur parler. Elles semblent avoir compris et ne cherche pas à me contacter non plus. Par contre j'ai gardé contact avec Octavia et Raven, elles sont toutes les deux mariées aussi. Octavia a d'ailleurs finit vice championne du monde et Raven troisième.

Jack : Alors ?

Clarke : Elle a gagné évidement, O a fini seconde et Raven troisième.

Jack : Et du côté des garçons ?

Clarke : Roan est champion du monde, suivit de Bellamy et de Wells.

Anya et Lincoln ont tous les deux arrêté leur carrière l'année passée et c'était la dernière année de Bellamy aussi.

Jack : Aden t'attend, tes élèves aussi.

Je vis à Hawaï depuis un an, je gère l'école toute seule pendant les compétitions et avec Jackson et Roan quand ils sont là. Roan ne me parle pas de Lexa, personne ne le fait et je leur en suis reconnaissante, tout la monde a bien compris ce que je ressens. Je culpabilise d'avoir coupé les ponts, de n'avoir jamais pu passer outre ce que je ressentais pour elle. Ma bd est un franc succès aussi, elle se vend comme des petits pains et je travaille déjà sur une suite.

Aden : Ha te voilà, ils sont tous impatients de commencer.

Clarke : Aden a 13 ans maintenant et il m'aide beaucoup. En fait quand il n'est pas à l'école il est là et il vient de faire ses débuts en ligue junior où il brille déjà.

Abby : Ne restez pas toute l'après-midi dans l'eau.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiète pas maman, on sera sage.

Ma mère a ouvert un cabinet ici aussi, elle ne veut plus jamais nous quitter et ça nous va très bien à mon père et moi.

Clarke : Bonjour à tous je suis Clarke, votre Coach et voici Aden mon assistant. Qui a déjà fait du surf ?

Des petites mains se lève et je les confie donc à Aden avant de me concentrer sur les novices. Je suis dans l'eau depuis deux heures quand mon père arrive visiblement contrarié.

Jack : Aden tu peux ramener tout le monde stp, il faut que je parle à Clarke.

Aden : Pas de soucis, aller tout le monde sur la plage les monstres.

Je rejoins mon père sur la plage, son visage est grave et je m'inquiète.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ?

Jack : Reste calme et écoute moi, Costia, Emerson, Gustus et Lexa ont eu un accident de voiture. Un poids lourd leur a coupé la route, ils sont en ce moment même transportés à l'hôpital, leur état est critique.

C'est comme si le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner, je sens une crise d'angoisse arriver et je tente de respirer.

Jack : Elle va avoir besoin de toi Clarke, tu dois y aller.

Clarke : Où ?

Jack : Ils sont en Espagne, la dernière épreuve était là-bas.

Clarke : Ok, qui t'a appelé ?

Jack : Roan.

Clarke : Je prépare mon sac et j'y vais.

Jack : Je m'occupe de l'école ne t'en fais pas.

Aden : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Clarke ?

Clarke : Lexa et Costia on eut un accident de voiture en Espagne, j'y vais.

Aden : Je viens avec toi, c'est mes amies aussi.

Jack : On ira les rejoindre plus tard, il faut s'occuper de l'école, d'accord ?

Aden : D'accord.

Aden me serre fort contre lui et son étreinte suffit à me clamer un peu. Je file faire mes valises et ma mère me rejoint avec la sienne. Comprenant qu'elle vient avec moi je la serre fortement contre moi.

Clarke : Merci.

Abby : Notre avion est dans deux heures, on devrait se dépêcher.

 **Ellipse de plusieurs heures…Hôpital…Espagne….**

J'arrive dans la salle d'attente et retrouve tout le monde, Roan me serre dans ses bras.

Roan : (Voix brisée) Emerson et Costia sont morts, Gustus et Lexa sont au bloc.

Abby : Je vais aller me renseigner.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Roan : Le chauffeur avait bu, il est mort aussi.

Wells et Luna arrivent et me serrent aussi dans leurs bras, personne ne trouve ça bizarre que je sois là et ça me rassure un peu.

Clarke : Est-ce que la famille de Lexa a été prévenue ?

Luna : Ils sont en Russie, ils prennent le premier avion.

Je sais que Gustus n'a pas de famille et que Costia et Emerson non plus. Je m'assois près de Nyko qui semble anéanti et passe ma main dans son dos. Costia était comme sa fille et je sais que c'est dur pour lui.

Nyko : Je n'arrive pas y croire, putain la vie est injuste, sérieux.

Clarke : Je sais.

Raven : On est là depuis longtemps, c'est bon signe tu crois ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, je pense.

Finn : Et dire qu'on voulait tous fêter la fin du mondial ce soir, et maintenant ça….

Octavia : C'est bien que tu sois là. Lincoln, Nylah et Anya ne vont pas tarder aussi, leur avion arrive dans une heure.

Lincoln et Anya ont monté un centre sportif à Tahiti. Nylah les a rejoint récemment, vu qu'elle a arrêté sa carrière elle aussi l'année d'avant. J'ai moins de contact avec eux qu'avec les autres, mais on se tient au courant de notre vie quand même. Une heure plus tard ma mère revient et vu sa tête les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Je me prépare au pire quand elle prend la parole.

Abby : Je suis désolée mais Gustus est en mort cérébral et il n'y a aucun espoir qu'il se réveille. Roan tu es désigné comme personne en charge avec Lexa. Prends ton temps mais tu dois prendre une décision.

Clarke : Et Lexa ?

Abby : Elle est toujours au bloc, on en saura plus d'ici deux heures.

Roan semble avoir le monde sur les épaules et Jackson essaie de lui changer un peu les idées. Je me rassois entre Octavia et Raven et on attend, une heure plus tard Echo tape dans la machine à cafés car elle a avalé sa pièce. Je sais qu'elle était très proches des filles. Je remets une pièce et son café sort, je le lui tends et elle me sourit faiblement.

Echo : Merci. C'est bien que tu sois là.

Clarke : Tu crois ?

Echo : Oui, tu es leur amie, malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre vous, ta place est ici aussi.

Clarke : J'ai été stupide de m'éloigner d'elles comme ça.

Echo : Elles ont compris, du moins Costia l'a fait. Pour Lexa ça a était plus dur mais elle sera contente de te savoir là.

Clarke : Comment on va lui dire ?

Echo : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas Clarke. (Triste)

On se rassoit et deux heures plus tard, toujours rien. Entre temps Lincoln, Anya et Nylah sont arrivés.

Docteur : Docteur Griffin, je peux vous parler svp ?

Ma mère se lève et après plusieurs dizaines de minutes elle s'avance vers nous.

Abby : Ok, Lexa doit subir plusieurs greffes. Ses organes sont en train de lâcher, elle est en haut de la liste mais vous pouvez passer des tests si vous voulez l'aider.

Clarke : De quoi elle a besoin ?

Abby : D'un rein, du foie et d'un pancréas.

Lincoln : Elle peut supporter tout ça ?

Abby : Elle n'a pas le choix. Mais pour le moment elle est stable, si vous voulez l'aider sachez que ce sera juste une partie de votre foie et de votre pancréas qu'on prendra. Et on vit très bien avec un seul rein, surtout à votre âge.

Clarke : Je suis volontaire.

Lincoln : Moi aussi.

Roan : Egalement.

Anya : Moi aussi.

Raven : On l'est tous en fait.

Je me tourne et vois tous mes amis hocher la tête, ça me réchauffe le cœur. Après plusieurs tests trois personnes sont compatibles. Roan à qui ont va prélever un morceau de foie, Lincoln pour le pancréas et moi pour le rein. Entre-temps son cœur à lâché mais celui de Costia lui a été greffé et elle répond bien. Pour le moment elle est stable et je la regarde dormir, elle semble si fragile comme ça. En plus des blessures internes, elle à la jambe brisée, l'épaule déboitée et le poignet et l'arcade gauche cassés. Les médecins l'appellent la miraculée, peu de personne survivent à tout ça. Enfin elle n'est pas tirée d'affaire, mais je préfère rester optimiste.

Abby : Ma puce, tu devrais dormir, demain tu vas subir une intervention assez lourde.

Clarke : Elle va s'en sortir, hein ?

Abby : Elle est forte, si elle passe la nuit ça sera déjà bon signe et pour le moment elle ne rejette pas son cœur.

Clarke : Au moins Costia sera encore avec elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut le mieux pour elle maman. Si elle s'en sort, sa vie sera changée à jamais. Je veux dire elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie et sa carrière est finie.

Abby : Si ça te rassure je vais participer à l'opération demain, je m'occupe de ton rein.

Clarke : D'accord, c'est bien, oui.

Abby : Clarke, il faut que tu reste optimiste. Elle va avoir besoin de ses proches à son réveil, car elle va se réveiller, j'en suis sûre.

Ma mère me serre dans ses bras et sort de la chambre, je m'assois dans un fauteuil et lui attrape la main. Anya et Lincoln rentre et me regardent en souriant.

Lincoln : On voulait te remercier.

Clarke : Pour ?

Lincoln : D'être là, de lui donner ton rein.

Clarke : Elle ferait pareil pour moi, elle a fait pareil pour moi quand j'ai eu mon accident. Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai abandonnée, je suis une horrible amie.

Anya : Non Clarke, tu l'aime c'est tout. Et on comprend tous pourquoi tu t'es éloignée, c'est tout à ton honneur. Tu n'as pas voulu les séparer, pourtant tu aurais pu et tu le sais.

Oui je le sais, je sais que Lexa ressens plus que de l'amitié pour moi, certains gestes, regards ne trompent pas. Seulement elle a choisit Costia et qui je suis pour m'imposer et lui voler ça ? Je veux juste qu'elle se réveille, car depuis que j'ai croisé son regard c'est elle.

Clarke : J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera.

Lincoln : Je suis certain que oui.

Finalement c'est trois jours plus tard qu'a lieu notre intervention, Lexa n'était pas assez stable avant. Mon père est arrivé avec Aden le matin même et me tient la main.

Clarke : Si je m'en sors pas, dit lui que je l'aime.

Jack : Tu lui diras toi-même. Tout va bien se passer ma puce, ta mère ne te laissera pas mourir, et Lexa non plus.

Plusieurs heures plus tard je me réveille, Aden dors dans un fauteuil près de moi.

Abby : Coucou ma puce, l'intervention c'est bien passé, tu as mal ?

Clarke : J'ai connu pire, Lexa ?

Abby : Elle est stable, finalement Roan n'a pas eu besoin de subir une intervention. Son foie n'était pas si touché que ça, elle réagit bien. Les prochaines 48 heures vont être cruciales.

Clarke : Et Lincoln ?

Abby : Il va bien, il est réveillé depuis plusieurs heures aussi, Octavia est avec lui.

Clarke : Ok.

Aden : Clarke tu es réveillée, ça va ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu as froid ? Faim ?

Je souris, j'adore vraiment cet enfant, c'est un amour. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et il se rassoit en râlant. Je me rends compte qu'il vit quasiment avec nous et que sa famille s'en fiche. C'est assez bizarre, un jour il m'a expliqué que c'était comme ça, il les aimait mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment proche d'eux, pour lui sa famille c'est nous. Ce jour là je me suis retenue de ne pas pleurer.

Clarke : Je veux bien un truc à boire petit frère.

Son regard est brillant, et il se lève d'un bond pour aller me chercher un soda. Ma mère rigole et mon père rentre avec Raven et Finn.

Raven : Hola chica, t'as bonne mine.

Finn : On a ramené des pizzas.

Nathan et Bryan rentrent aussi, suivis de Harper et Riley et d'Aden. On rigole en mangeant avant que tout le monde ne se fasse virer de ma chambre par les médecins.

Raven : On rentre tous à l'hôtel, on vient te voir demain.

Clarke : Ok.

Le reste de nos amis viennent m'embrasser aussi et je reste avec Aden, mes parents sont partis se reposer aussi. Aden a refusé de me quitter, j'ai déjà dit à quel point j'adore ce gosse ?

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

L'état de Lexa est stable, elle n'a fait aucun rejet mais elle ne se réveille pas. Ses parents l'ont faite transférer dans une clinique privée à Sidney et j'y suis allée aussi. Même si je ne les ai jamais vus, ils me connaissent très bien et n'ont rien dit. Roan a décidé de débrancher Gustus la semaine dernière, l'enterrement était magnifique mais bien triste, comme celui de Costia et Emerson.

Monsieur Wood : Clarke, tu vas venir chez nous, ce n'est pas négociable. Ma fille ne me pardonnerait pas de te laisser à l'hôtel et ton père a fait pareil pour elle quand elle est restée près de toi.

Clarke : Je vous assure que ça ne me dérange pas Monsieur Wood.

Spencer : Apelle moi Spencer, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Madame Wood : Et moi Lisa, viens il faut que tu mange et dorme un peu.

Clarke : D'accord, mais qui va rester avec Lexa ?

Roan : Moi, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : Ok.

Je suis donc les parents de Lexa jusqu'à chez eux, une fois arrivée je me rends compte que c'est un ranch. La maison de Lexa est plus loin, je m'en souviens pour y avoir été plusieurs fois. Ils m'installent dans l'ancienne chambre de Lexa et je regarde toutes ses coupes et photos. Mon cœur se serre en nous voyant sur plusieurs d'entre elles. J'ai vraiment était stupide, pourquoi je n'ai jamais réussit à l'oublier, ça me dépasse. Mes yeux sont attirés vers les livres et je soupire en voyant ma bd, elles y sont toutes.

Spencer : Elle ne rate jamais leur sortie.

Clarke : J'ignorais qu'elle savait que c'était moi.

Spencer : Ton père à vendu la mèche il y a un moment.

Clarke : Le traitre. (Sourire)

Spencer : Ma fille t'aime énormément Clarke, et je suis content de savoir que tu es là pour elle.

Clarke : Je ne m'en sens pas vraiment le droit pourtant, j'ai était stupide ces dernier temps.

Spencer : Tu sais avec Lexa on partage beaucoup de chose, donc ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même. Lexa n'est pas innocente de cette situation non plus.

Clarke : Je serai là pour elle, cette fois je saurai me montrer digne de son amitié.

Spencer : Je n'en doute pas, Lincoln et Anya viennent d'arriver, viens manger.

Trois mois plus tard je suis dans la chambre de Lexa, en train de dessiner, comme souvent. Une nouvelle idée de bd m'est apparue, Lexa est mon héroïne, mon éditeur est emballé et je me suis plongée à fond dedans. Je suis tellement concentrée que je n'ai pas vu Lexa ouvrir les yeux, si bien que je sursaute violement quand elle dit mon nom.

Lexa : Clarke !

Clarke : Lexa !

Je me précipite vers elle et je me perds dans son beau regard vert, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mes larmes coulent et je la serre doucement dans mes bras pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Clarke : Mon Dieu tu es là, tu m'as tellement manquée, je suis tellement désolée Lex.

Lexa : (Sourire) Bonjour Princesse, tu m'as manqué aussi.

On reste dans les bras l'une de l'autre longtemps, c'est Roan qui nous sépare en arrivant. Il serre Lexa dans ses bras et file prévenir les médecins et tout le monde, moi je reprends ma place près de Lexa en silence. D'un coup je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, ni comment lui annoncer toute les terribles nouvelles qui l'attendent.

Lexa : Je t'ai connue plus loquace.

Clarke : Je suis désolée.

Lexa : Tu l'as déjà dit ça.

Clarke : Ne te moque pas, je le suis vraiment.

Lexa : Je sais Clarke, ou est Costia ?

Docteur : Ravi de vous revoir Mademoiselle Wood, Clarke tu peu nous laisser un instant ?

Je passe tellement de temps ici que je connais tout le monde, médecins, infirmières, aides-soignants. Je serre la main de Lexa et sors de la pièce. Spencer et Lisa arrivent dix minutent plus tard. Suivis de près par Lincoln, Echo et Octavia.

Octavia : Elle a fait plus long que toi, même sur ça elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être la première.

On rigole tous, mais notre rire est triste car on sait qu'on va devoir lui briser le cœur.

Lincoln : Qui va lui dire ?

Spencer : Clarke je pense que tu devrais le faire.

Lisa : Je suis d'accord, mais si tu ne veux pas je m'en chargerai.

Lincoln : Je pense aussi que ça devrait être toi.

Roan : Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, si tu veux je viens avec toi.

Echo : Ou moi, mais je suis d'accord tu devrais être là.

Clarke : Je vais le faire, je préfère qu'elle me déteste moi que vous pour lui avoir annoncé une telle nouvelle.

Spencer : Ma fille ne fera jamais une chose pareille, on est là en cas de besoin.

Docteur : Elle va bien, elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos mais elle va bien.

Clarke : Je peux y retourner ?

Docteur : Oui, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuie sur la sonnette et on arrivera.

Clarke : D'accord, merci Doc.

Je respire un grand coup et rentre dans la chambre, aussitôt Lexa me regarde.

Lexa : Dis-moi.

Clarke : Tu es arrivée dans un état critique avec Gustus, Emerson et Costia sont mort sur le coup. Gustus sur la table, du moins en mort cérébral, Roan a dû se décider à le faire débrancher. Tu as failli mourir plusieurs fois, ton cœur a lâché, c'est celui de Costia qui bat à l'intérieur de toi, après tout, rien de plus logique, tu étais l'amour de sa vie. Lincoln t'a donné un bout de pancréas, Roan devait aussi te donner un bout de foie mais finalement ce n'était pas la peine. Ton état a été instable longtemps mais tu n'as pas rejeté les greffes, et tu as finalement était déclarée sortie d'affaire il y a un mois. Il fallait juste que tu te réveilles, ton corps à subit un grand traumatisme. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser mais tu n'es pas seule, toutes ta famille est là, tes amis, je suis là. Je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi ces derniers temps, que je t'ai abandonnée mais plus jamais je ne partirai.

(Silence)

Clarke : Lex, dis quelque chose, tu veux que j'aille chercher ta famille ?

Lexa : Le docteur a parlé d'une greffe de rein aussi, c'est qui mon donneur ?

Clarke : Moi, j'étais compatible et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Lexa : J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

Je ne l'écoute pas et l'enferme dans mes bras, je vois bien qu'elle a le cœur brisé et je viens de lui promettre de ne plus jamais partir. Elle se tend mais finit par éclater en sanglots dans mes bras. Elle pleure longtemps, la voire comme ça me brise le cœur. Ses parents rentrent et je vais pour me décaler mais elle resserre ses bras autour de moi.

Spencer : On repassera demain ma puce, on est juste venus te dire qu'on t'aime.

Lisa : Tu va surmonter tout ça mon ange, on est là pour toi.

Ils l'embrassent sur le front et s'en vont, Echo et Roan rentrent, font pareil et s'en vont aussi. Lexa ne m'a pas lâchée donc, je ne bouge pas.

Lincoln : Anya et Nylah arrivent demain, on repassera, reposes-toi.

Octavia : Tu veux quelque chose ?

Lexa : J'ai besoin de rien, merci.

Sa voix est brisée, je déteste la voire si vulnérable, si triste. Ils s'en vont aussi et Lexa éclate de nouveau en sanglots, je la berce comme une enfant et elle finit par s'endormir.

 **Deux semaines plus tard….**

Clarke : Donc, là c'est Polis. Ici Arkadia, la Trikru. Ici c'est le clan du désert, là celui du lac.

Je lui montre la carte que j'ai créée pour ma future bd, depuis deux semaines je ne fait que parler, parler. Elle n'a pas rouvert la bouche mais je m'en fiche, je fais des monologues, je ne la laisse pas.

Clarke : Voila, je ne te montre pas à quoi tu ressembles, c'est une surprise. Mais si tu veux je peux te montrer Raven, j'ai fini son dessin. Evidement tu n'as pas le droit de lui en parler, personne ne dois voir son personnage, c'est la règle.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

J'arrête tout ce que je fais, je n'ai pas rêvé ? Elle a parlé ! Je la regarde en souriant mais ne relève pas.

Clarke : C'est une surprise, je me suis inspirée de tous mes proches.

Lexa : Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener au cimetière ?

Je pose la carte sur la table et la regarde, je sais que les médecins lui ont donné l'autorisation de sortir quelques heures par jours. Je lui fais oui de la tête et l'aide à se lever, elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain et je préviens Roan.

Roan : Je suis là dans dix minutes, c'est bien qu'elle ait parlé.

Clarke : Oui, j'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas se refermer.

Roan : Elle a besoin de temps, je suis en voiture, à tout de suite.

Clarke : A tout de suite.

Dix minutes plus tard Roan arrive, il me donne les clés de la voiture sans discuter et repart en taxi. Lexa sort de la salle de bain et j'avance le fauteuil, elle a encore du mal à marcher. Je la vois froncer les sourcils mais je ne lui laisse pas le choix.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas négociable Lex, Emori va me tuer si tu forces trop.

Emori est la kiné qui s'occupe de Lexa depuis son admission, on s'entend très bien.

Lexa : D'accord, (S'assoit)

Je pousse Lexa dans les couloirs où tout le monde me salut chaleureusement.

Lexa : Comment tu fais ?

Clarke : Pour ?

Lexa : Pour que tout le monde t'aime ?

Clarke : Tout le monde ne m'aime pas, tu exagères.

Lexa : Tout le monde ici te salut comme si tu étais leur amie.

Clarke : J'ai passé pas mal de temps ici, pendant que tu dormais.

Lexa : J'ai fait pareil chez toi et je ne connaissais que ton médecin et quelques infirmières.

Clarke : C'est plus petit ici, c'est tout.

Lexa : Moi je crois que personne ne te résiste surtout, tout le monde t'aime.

Clarke : Et c'est mal ?

Lexa : Je plains ta petite amie c'est tout, elle a du souci à ce faire.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas de petite amie, donc le problème ne se pose pas.

Elle ne répond pas, mais je suis ravie de voir qu'elle parle toujours. Une fois au cimetière je la laisse un peu seule, elle a besoin de lui dire au revoir. Au bout d'une heure je la retrouve en pleurs, assise face à la tombe de Costia et je la soulève doucement. Je l'enferme dans mes bras la laissant déverser toute sa tristesse sur mon épaule.

 **Deux mois plus tard….**

Lexa : Il faut que tu rentres chez toi Clarke.

Clarke : Quoi ?

Lexa : Il faut que tu rentres à Hawaï, je vais mieux et tu as ton école, tes parents et Aden qui t'attendent.

Clarke : Je te dérange ? (Triste)

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Jamais, mais tu dois rentrer.

Clarke : Mais tu es encore faible, je pourrais rester encore un peu, Roan et Jackson n'ont pas besoin de moi. Aden et mes parents comprennent.

Lexa : Clarke, mes parents sont là, ainsi qu'Anya, Nylah, Lincoln et Octavia. Je ne suis pas seule et tu dois reprendre ta vie.

J'ai envie de lui dire que ma vie c'est elle, mais à quoi bon, elle veut que je parte.

Clarke : (Triste) Ok, je partirai demain si c'est ce que tu veux.

Lexa : Clarke, je ne veux pas que tu partes mais ce serait égoïste de ma part de te garder plus longtemps loin de ta vie.

Clarke : Tu as le droit d'être égoïste, ma vie peut attendre si tu as besoin de moi.

Lexa : Je viendrais te voire dès que je pourrais voyager, je te le promets et on s'appellera souvent.

Clarke : Promis ?

Lexa : Promis. Maintenant montre moi tes derniers dessins.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Docteur : Ton disfonctionnement est guéri Clarke.

Clarke : Vraiment ?

Docteur : Vraiment, je ne vois plus aucun obstacle à ce que tu reprennes ton activité à temps plein.

Je sors du cabinet légèrement choquée, je m'étais fait à l'idée que je ne pourrais plus jamais surfer à haut niveau. Mais j'ai à peine 25 ans et concrètement je peux encore surfer à haut niveau cinq ans, voir plus si je fais attention. Le championnat des Etats-Unis est dans un mois, et le mondial dans deux. J'ai eu Spencer au téléphone, Lexa déprime depuis mon départ. Elle passe en boucle les vidéos de ses victoires et de ses moments avec Costia. Elle ne sort pas de chez elle, ne dort presque pas. A chaque fois que je l'ai sur skype, elle fait style d'aller bien, mais je l'entends et je le vois je sais que c'est faux. Si j'arrive à participer au mondial, elle me verrait, je lui dédicacerais mes victoires. Mais est ce que je peux reprendre mon ancien niveau en si peu de temps ?

Aden : Clarke à quoi tu penses ?

Clarke : Tu crois que j'ai une chance si je tente le haut niveau à nouveau ?

Aden : Bien sûr, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu surf ici.

Clarke : Le médecin à dit que j'étais guérie, et ça pourrait forcer Lexa à bouger si je lui dis que j'ai besoin d'elle.

Aden : C'est une bonne idée, elle ne te dira pas non. Mais pour ça il faut déjà que tu sois sacrée championne des Etats-Unis et Gaïa ne laissera pas sa place facilement.

Gaïa Stevens est celle qui m'a remplacée après mon accident, elle surf bien mais je sais que je suis meilleure. Où du moins je l'étais, est-ce que c'est fou comme idée ?

Roan : À quoi tu penses ma belle ?

Clarke : Si je tente le championnat des États-Unis, c'est fou ?

Je lui explique alors mon idée et à mesure que je parle son sourire s'agrandit. Apparemment il est à fond avec moi, et appelle Jackson dans la foulée. Mes parents aussi sont derrière moi, pour le moment je n'ai rien dit à Lexa. Lincoln et Octavia ont prévu de l'amener au championnat, je n'ai pas intérêt à être ridicule. Je m'entraine comme une folle tous les jours pour être prête. Petit à petit je récupère mes sensations et mon niveau, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant ? C'est le jour de la compétition et, alors que je n'ai jamais été sujette trop au stress, là il me cloue sur place.

Wells : J'ai bien l'intention de récupérer ma coéquipière pour le prochain mondial, Gaïa est insupportable alors te plantes pas.

Clarke : Merci pour la pression supplémentaire.

Wells : Clarke, tu es prête. Tu ne vas en faire qu'une bouchée, Lexa est là, j'ai eu Lincoln tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Ok.

Wells : Je vais me préparer, tout ira bien.

Il s'en va et j'entends mon téléphone vibrer.

Lexa : Octavia et Lincoln m'on trainée au Championnat des Etats-Unis, je pourrais passer te voire au retour ?

Clarke Tu es pour qui ?

Lexa : Personne, Gaïa est une peste.

Clarke : Peut-être qu'il y aura une nouvelle championne cette année.

Lexa : Personne n'arrivera à ta cheville. Alors je peux venir ?

Clarke : Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission, tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi Lex.

Lexa : Toi aussi. Je te laisse, ça commence, je t'appelle plus tard.

Je ne lui réponds pas, inutile mon nom vient d'être hurler par le présentateur.

Présentateur : Et on accueille notre dernière concurrente, Clarke Griffin qui après trois ans d'absence revient sur le devant de la scène bien décidée à récupérer son titre après un terrible accident.

La foule scande mon nom, je suis touchée qu'ils ne m'aient pas oubliée.

Gaïa : Tu es finie depuis longtemps, le titre est à moi depuis trois ans.

Clarke : Regardes-moi bien, car ce soir je reprends ma place.

C'est d'abord aux garçons de commencer, Wells ne laisse aucune chance à ses adversaires et il est sacré une nouvelle fois « champion des Etats-Unis ». Je suis en train de le féliciter quand j'aperçois Lexa avec Lincoln et Octavia. Aden ce sacripant est allé les chercher. Lexa me serre dans ses bras à m'étouffer, et je ferme les yeux.

Clarke : Bonjour Commandante.

Lexa : Bonjour Princesse.

Et c'est comme ça, en juste deux mots que tout mon stress s'est envolé.

Lexa : Quand ?

Clarke : Je me suis dit que si j'étais de nouveau dans la course tu ne pourrais pas m'abandonner, que ça te ferait sortir de chez toi. J'ai besoin d'un entraineur, Jackson veux se consacrer uniquement à l'école.

Wells : Moi j'ai besoin d'un entraineur.

Aden : Et moi aussi.

Clarke : Hé petit traitre, c'est moi ton maitre.

(Rires)

Lexa : Si tu gagnes, on en reparlera.

Clarke : Si je gagne tu acceptes ?

Lexa : (Tend la main) Deal Princesse.

Clarke : (Serre la main) Deal.

Aden me tend ma planche et je m'élance, je suis dans ma bulle, je suis bien, je sais que je vais gagner.

Présentateur : On dirait que notre Princesse du ciel est bien de retour, plus en forme que jamais.

Je finis par une combinaison particulièrement difficile et la foule explose. Je regagne le bord, le sourire aux lèvres et regarde l'écran.

Présentateur : Clarke Griffin est notre nouvelle championne des Etats-Unis. Une ovation pour votre Princesse du ciel qui malgré ses trois ans d'absence, vient de prouver à tous le monde qu'elle est bien de retour et à son plus haut niveau.

Lincoln : Magnifique, elles n'avaient aucune chance.

Octavia : Mince j'ai du souci me faire, moi qui pensait avoir le titre cette année. (Sourire)

Aden : Tu as géré Clarke, c'était super.

Wells : Il était temps que tu reviennes Princesse. (Sourire)

Lexa : Me voila entraineur. (Sourire)

Dieu que son sourire m'avait manqué, en la regardant je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Mes parents viennent à leur tour me féliciter et on rentre chez nous. Bien qu'on habite à Hawaï maintenant on a gardé notre maison ici et tout le monde prend possession d'une chambre. Je vois Lexa regarder les photos et je m'avance vers elle.

Clarke : Comment vas-tu ? Et ne me dis pas bien, comment vas-tu vraiment, Lexa ?

Lexa : J'ai mal, pas physiquement, ça va, mais moralement je me sens vide. J'ai tout perdu du jour au lendemain et c'est dur, ça fait mal, je suis en colère, triste. Mais je suis en vie, Costia vit en moi et je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser abattre. Et puis tu es là, comme les autres et ça me fait du bien. Tu as raison, ce mondial on va le gagner, ensemble.

Clarke : (Sourire) Octavia ne va pas être contente.

Lexa : (Sourire) On s'en fiche.

 **Trois mois plus tard…. Espagne…**

Lexa : Tu es plus que prête, alors vas-y et surf comme tu aime championne.

Clarke : Oui Commandante. (Salut militaire)

Elle rigole, et je vous jure je pourrais tuer pour l'entendre rire tout les jours comme ça. Depuis trois mois on passe tout notre temps ensemble à s'entrainer, elle prend son rôle très au sérieux et ne nous a pas laissé de répit à Wells et moi. Mais sa paye car Wells vient de finir second juste derrière Roan et devant Finn. Maintenant c'est mon tour et je ne veux absolument pas la décevoir. Cette année le système du mondial a complètement changé. Il se fait sur trois mois. Ils ont aussi rajouté l'Indonésie comme épreuve. Leurs champions sont assez impressionnants, Fox et Atom. Une fois sur l'eau je ne pense à rien d'autre que mon programme, mais surtout à Lexa, toujours Lexa. Ça fait presque un an depuis l'accident, je pourrais tenter une approche mais je ne fait rien, j'ai trop peur de la perdre à nouveau. Et puis je sais qu'elle pense à Costia, je la vois triste, dans ces moment-là je me transforme en clown, juste pour la voire sourire, juste pour l'entendre rire. Je ne veux rien d'autre que son bonheur, et si je dois rester seulement son amie jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mon programme fini je regagne le bord, Aden et Lexa m'attendent en souriant, c'est bon signe.

Aden : Whaoou, Clarke, j'espère vraiment qu'un jour je pourrais être aussi fort que toi.

Lexa : Félicitations ma Princesse, tu viens de décrocher ta première victoire.

Je regarde l'écran et écarquille les yeux fasse à mon score, j'ai carrément largué Octavia et Echo. Attends, elle vient de m'appeler sa Princesse ?

Elle me serre dans ses bras et j'oublie tout en fermant les yeux. Mes parents viennent me féliciter, tout comme les autres concurrents.

Raven : Hé Blondie t'as mangé du lion ou quoi ?

Clarke : J'ai un bon coach.

Lexa : (sourire) Me faire des compliments n'empêchera pas la séance de décrassage de demain.

Clarke : Tiran. (Sourire)

On rigole tous et après la remise des prix on va fêter ça dignement. Au restaurant tout le monde rigole l'ambiance est détendue, je suis contente de voir que les espagnols sont des gens vraiment cool aussi, Raphael et Monroe, je suis d'ailleurs en train de parler avec cette dernière quand je vois Lexa sortir sur la plage.

Monroe : En tout cas, tu es vraiment un exemple. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, revenir à un aussi haut niveau, ça force le respect.

Clarke : Merci, tu m'excuse un instant ?

Monroe : Bien sûr, à plus tard.

Repérant Lexa assise plus loin je la rejoins et m'installe près d'elle.

Lexa : J'ai de bons souvenirs sur cette plage.

Clarke : Moi aussi.

Lexa : 9 mois, et tu sais à quoi je pense ?

Clarke : A quoi ?

Lexa : Je me demande si c'est assez de temps.

Clarke : Assez de temps pour quoi ?

Lexa : Assez de temps pour….

Lincoln : Les filles désolé de vous interrompre mais Maya va accoucher.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais maudit autant quelqu'un qu'a cet instant. Néanmoins on coure dans le restaurant pour voir une Maya se tordre de douleur et un Jasper paniqué.

Clarke : Dites-moi que quelqu'un a appelé une ambulance.

Octavia : Ils seront là dans cinq minutes.

Lexa : On va l'allonger, faites circuler les gens, elle a besoin d'air.

On allonge Maya et Jasper lui prend la main, le bébé ne devait arriver que dans plus dans deux mois. C'est encore tôt, heureusement l'ambulance arrive rapidement et on fonce à l'hôpital. Enfin la plupart d'entre nous, c'est à dire Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Finn, Harper, Monty, Luna, Wells, Lexa, Aden et moi. Les autres sont rentrés à l'hôtel en nous faisant promettre de leur donner des nouvelles. Deux heures plus tard c'est un Jasper blanc comme un linge mais heureux qui nous annonce que Maya va bien et qu'il est papa d'un petit Killian. Après tout ça on est rentré à l'hôtel, épuisés mais heureux.

 **Mexique….Une semaine plus tard….**

Raven : La victoire est pour moi les chicas, regardez-moi bien.

Je rigole et regarde le classement, pour l'instant c'est Octavia qui est en tête suivi de Luna et Echo. Il ne reste plus que Raven et moi à passer. Wells a remporté sa première victoire devant un Roan râleur mais bon joueur et un Finn content de lui.

Lexa : Raven est déchainée aujourd'hui.

Clarke : On veut toujours faire plus quand on est dans son pays.

Lexa : Mais lequel est ton pays Clarke ?

Clarke : Cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Lexa : C'est à dire ?

Clarke : Hé bien les Etats-Unis c'est mon pays, celui qui m'a vu naître et grandir, Hawaï est l'endroit ou je vis mais mon chez moi ne dépend pas que de ça.

Lexa : De quoi il dépend alors ?

Clarke : De l'endroit où tu vis.

Voilà je l'ai dit, je lui lance une sourie timide et me saisit de ma planche. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne tenterais rien, mais je suis aussi vraiment faible fasse à ses yeux. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle n'ose pas et ça me rend dingue. Alors comme ça je lui ai ouvert la porte, à elle de décider si oui ou non elle veut la franchir. Dès que je touche l'eau je souris et m'élance, à la première vague j'éclate de rire. Je suis soulagée de le lui avoir dit, soulagée de ne plus porter ça toute seule. J'effectue mon programme sans problème et regagne le bord. La foule scande mon nom, enfin mon surnom et je souris en serrant Aden dans mes bras. Je suis première une nouvelle fois, par contre je ne vois Lexa nulle part. Je tourne la tête pour la chercher quand on m'enferme dans une forte étreinte. Reconnaissant son odeur je ferme les yeux et serre mes bras autour d'elle.

Lexa : Tu es mon chez moi aussi.

Mon cœur explose et je me décale, je vais pour l'embrasser mais son regard triste me retient. Elle n'est pas prête, elle se sent coupable, je le vois. Je soupire et m'écarte d'elle, je n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. Mes parents viennent m'embrasser et je plaque un faux sourire sur mes lèvres, j'ai était stupide, à nouveau.

 **Indonésie….Une semaine plus tard….**

Bali est un endroit merveilleux, vraiment, il faudra que je revienne ici en vacance. C'est mon jour de repos, Lexa a eu pitié de nous et je profite d'un massage avec Raven et Octavia.

Raven : Tout va bien entre toi et Lexa ?

Clarke : Oui.

Octavia : On aimerait que tu développe ta réponse, vous êtes bizarres depuis le Mexique.

Clarke : Je lui ai dit qu'elle était mon chez moi, elle aussi mais elle culpabilise, je le vois à son regard triste, j'ai était stupide, encore.

Octavia : Laisse-lui du temps Clarke, ça viendra.

Raven : Tu n'es pas stupide Clarke, tu l'aime depuis longtemps et tu as montré plus d'une fois que son bonheur passe avant le tien. Mais Lexa a plus besoin d'une amie que d'une prétendante en ce moment.

Clarke : Je sais, je ne tenterais plus rien. J'ai était nulle, je vais me rattraper.

Octavia : Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi Clarke, c'est évident qu'elle t'aime aussi. Laissez-vous du temps, elle sourit de plus en plus depuis le début du mondial. Tu lui fais du bien, n'en doute pas.

Clarke : D'accord.

Durant la compétition j'ai fini une nouvelle fois sur la plus haute marche, avec un écart de point conséquent. Fox a fini seconde et Echo troisième. A peine le temps de se reposer qu'on prend la direction de la France.

Clarke : Hé Lex, y a un festival de cerfs-volants. On y va, obligé. Aden va avec mes parents dans un parc aquatique mais d'autres veulent aussi y aller.

Lexa : Qui ?

Clarke : Roan avec Echo, Luna avec Wells, Harper avec Monty, Octavia et Lincoln.

Lexa : C'est moi ou tous nos amis sont en couple?

Clarke : Mais non pas tous, alors tu viens ?

Lexa : J'ai le choix ?

Clarke : Non.

Lexa : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

On se promène tous sur la plage quand un groupe d'adolescents nous interpelle, ils nous ont reconnus et nous supplient de venir avec eux. On accepte et on se retrouve devant un grand feu, se sont tous des surfeurs. C'est aussi ça le surf, l'ambiance autour, personne ne se prend la tête.

Adolescente : Whaou vous êtes Lexa Wood, la triple championne mondiale !

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est moi. J'étais trop triste d'apprendre votre accident, et votre femme était super cool, elle prenait tout le temps de signer un autographe ou de prendre une photo avec ses fans. Et vous entrainez Clarke maintenant, c'est ça ?

Lexa : Oui, même si elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de moi pour briller.

Je relâche ma respiration, on évite le sujet accident et Costia généralement mais Lexa réagit bien.

Clarke : Elle est modeste, sans elle je n'aurais jamais pu gagner autant de fois. Mais c'est un tyran, réfléchis-y avant de la demander comme entraineur.

Lexa : (Rire) Chochotte.

Je lui tape l'épaule gentiment et on décide d'aller à l'eau avec les jeunes. Je sais que Lexa n'a pas remis les pieds sur une planche depuis son accident aussi je lui tends la main.

Clarke : Tous ses gosses t'admirent, tu ne veux tout de même pas les décevoir ?

Elle se lève, je sais que la défier va la faire réagir et j'ai raison. Heureusement on porte tous nos maillots de bain, mais je vois Lexa hésiter et regarder sa cicatrice sur le thorax.

Clarke : (Lève le menton) Regarde-moi Lex, tu es magnifique. Cette cicatrice ça prouve juste au monde entier à quel point tu es forte, d'accord ?

Lexa : D'accord.

Je lui embrasse doucement le front et on fonce dans l'eau, revoir Lexa sur une planche m'envahit de joie. Au bout d'une heure on arrête, Lexa a un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage et rien que pour ça ma journée en valait la peine. Dans le taxi qu'on partage avec Echo et Roan, Lexa s'endort contre moi.

Roan : C'était une nouvelle étape importante aujourd'hui, la revoir sur une planche c'était vraiment cool.

Echo : Par contre elle semble complètement épuisée la pauvre.

Clarke : Oui, mais vous avez vu son sourire ? Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup.

Echo : Oui, on est arrivés.

Ne voulant pas la réveiller, Roan la porte et la dépose dans son lit doucement. Il lui embrasse le front comme un grand frère protecteur et sors de la chambre. Je lui enlève ses chaussures et sa veste et la couvre. Je lui replace une mèche rebelle derrière les oreilles en laissant trainant mes doigts sur sa joue plus que nécessaire. Je soupire et lui murmure….

Clarke : Je t'aime, si je pouvais prendre toute ta douleur je le ferais, je veux juste ton bonheur.

Je lui embrasse le front et sors de sa chambre. Les jours défilent, je regarde les garçons se battre pour la première place. Lexa discute avec Lorelei, la championne d'Australie. Lorelei qui rigole à chaque blague de Lexa, Lorelei qui trouve tous les prétextes pour toucher Lexa. Lorelei qui lui fait du rentre dedans de manière flagrante, Lorelei qui est assez jolie, drôle et intelligente. Si ça fait du bien à Lexa, pourquoi pas ? Qui je suis pour être jalouse ? Personne, je suis juste son amie, juste son amie. Alors je n'ai pas le droit d'être énervée, je n'ai pas le droit non plus de vouloir l'étrangler. Je participe au mondial pour lui rendre le sourire, l'envie de vivre. Et si Lorelei peux aider, soit, je ne dirais rien.

Echo : Non mais qu'est-ce que fait Lexa au juste ?

Lexa : Elle s'amuse.

Echo : Et tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise Echo ? Elle ne fait rien de mal. Lorelei est sympa, elle est jolie. Lexa est magnifique, et elle a assez pleuré comme ça. Elle a raison d'en profiter, excuse moi je vais me préparer.

Je passe en première aujourd'hui, je souris tristement à Roan qui vient de gagner et Aden me donne ma planche.

Aden : Tu es carrément plus jolie qu'elle, tu sais.

Clarke : (Triste) Ouai.

Lexa : Hé Princesse, tu allais partir sans tes dernières instructions ?

Je me retourne vers Lexa le cœur lourd, je plaque un faux sourire sur mon visage et me met au garde à vous. Sauf que c'est Lexa, elle me connaît bien. Elle voit tout de suite que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette et me prend à part.

Lexa : Qu'est ce qui a ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Clarke : Je vais bien Lex, je suis juste un peu fatiguée aujourd'hui.

Lexa : Clarke ne me mens pas.

Clarke : Lexa, si tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a c'est qu'il n-y a vraiment rien à dire. Je dois y aller, c'est à moi.

Je file dans l'eau sans un regard en arrière, si j'avais regardé j'aurais vu Echo et Aden lui parler. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mon programme mais même le surf ne chasse pas de mon esprit l'image de Lorelei flirtant avec Lexa. Je reviens sur le bord sans regarder mon score, ça m'étonnerait que je sois sur le podium aujourd'hui. Je file me changer et prendre un truc à boire mais je n'ai pas le courage de retourner sous la tente.

Lorelei : Salut, super perf encore aujourd'hui. Mais d'habitude tu es plus en forme, j'ai peut être une chance de te piquer la première place aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Tu peux toujours essayer, oui.

Lorelei : Dis, tu sais si Lexa à quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Je sais que la perte de sa femme est assez récente, mais je me dis que je pourrais lui changer les idées.

Je serre les mains autour de ma canette, si fort qu'elle éclate et Lorelei sursaute.

Lorelei : Alors, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ?

Clarke : Lexa est la femme la plus merveilleuse, douce et intelligente que je connaisse. Essaie seulement de mal te comporter avec elle et tu auras à faire à moi. Elle a vécu des choses terribles, elle a mis du temps à se relever. Si tu n'es pas sérieuse passe ton chemin. Si tu pense que Lexa est la femme d'une nuit passe ton chemin. Si tu pense lui changer les idées, passe ton chemin aussi. Mais si tu pense que tu peux l'aimer, la protéger, l'épauler alors oui Lexa est libre.

Lorelei : Whou, ok, heu, merci je crois.

Elle s'en va et je me rassois lourdement, si bien que je ne vois pas Lexa. Comme prévue je finis quatrième, c'est Octavia qui a décroché la victoire, suivie de Raven et Luna. Une fois à l'hôtel je monte directement dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête.

 **Tahiti….Une semaine plus tard….**

Toutes les filles ont décidé de faire une ballade à cheval, Octavia en tête et elle nous fait découvrir de magnifiques coins.

Monroe : Sérieusement je vais venir vivre ici, c'est vraiment magnifique.

Clarke : Hawaï n'est pas mal non plus.

Monroe : Tu vis là-bas, non ?

Clarke : Oui, j'y travaille aussi. J'ai monté une école de surf avec mon ancien entraineur et Roan.

Monroe : Je viendrais faire un tour pour voir ça alors.

Clarke : Avec plaisir, tu verras c'est sympa.

Raven : Ouaip d'ailleurs avec Finn on pense s'installer là-bas ou en Australie à la fin de notre carrière.

Clarke : J'espère que ce sera Hawaï alors, je pourrais vous voir plus souvent comme ça.

Octavia : On est arrivés à la chute, ça vous dit une petite baignade ?

Harper : Ho que oui, je meure de chaud.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas de refus en effet.

On se déshabille et on plonge, je fais la planche en fermant les yeux. C'est le paradis cet endroit, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment de la chance et profite juste du moment. C'est sans compter sur Lexa qui arrive derrière moi pour me faire peur et me couler. Je lui saute dessus pour me venger en la torturant de chatouilles.

Echo : Va falloir qu'on m'explique comment c'est possible d'être si stupide ?

Monroe : Pour ?

Raven : Tu parle de Lexa et Clarke ?

Echo : Oui, enfin c'est évident qu'elles s'aiment alors qu'est-ce qu'elles attendent au juste ?

Fox : C'est vrai que même moi qui ne les connaît pas beaucoup je l'ai remarqué.

Octavia : Ce n'est pas aussi simple, elles ont une histoire compliquée toute les deux.

Harper : Justement, après tout ce qu'elles ont vécu, ça me dépasse qu'elles nient l'évidence comme ça.

Lorelei : Clarke m'a fait un super speech quand j'ai fait mine de regarder Lexa, j'ai vite compris que je n'avais aucune chance.

Raven : Clarke aime Lexa depuis des années mais j'ai peur que pour cette vie-là ce soit compliqué entre elles.

Echo : C'est sûr qu'elle n'osera plus faire un seul pas envers Lexa après tout ce qu'elles ont vécu. Et Lexa se sent trop coupable de l'aimer et pour tenter quoi que se soit.

Monroe : C'est triste, elles forment un si beau couple.

Octavia : je crois qu'il va falloir s'en mêler.

Raven : Je crois qu'on n'a plus le choix, ces deux là sont des cas désespérés.

Inconscientes que nos amies parlent de nous on continue de se battre avec Lexa. Elle finit par déclarer forfait et je lève les poings en l'air en signe de victoire.

Lexa : (Rire) On mange ensemble ce soir ?

Clarke : Si tu veux, oui.

Lexa : C'est beau ici, j'envie Octavia des fois.

Clarke : Tu vis dans un pays magnifique aussi.

Lexa : Oui, c'est vrai. Aller on rentre, demain c'est le jour de la compétition et on doit aller chercher tes parents et Aden à l'aéroport.

Clarke : Oui chef, les filles vous faites quoi ?

Raven : On planifie un truc important. On y va ?

Lexa : Ouaip, il est déjà tard.

On remonte sur nos chevaux et on file, le lendemain c'est l'esprit bien plus serin que je m'élance sur l'eau. Je suis à nouveau dans ma bulle, il faut que je donne tout si je veux battre Octavia chez elle. Une fois fini Aden me claque la main et je regarde l'écran. Je suis première, il ne reste plus que Lorelei et Harper à passer, ce qui veut dire que je suis minimum troisième.

Octavia : Tu deviens aussi dangereuse que Lexa c'est énervant. (Sourie)

Clarke : J'ai un bon maitre, que veux-tu.

Lexa : C'est bien mon jeune padawan, je suis fière de toi.

On éclate de rire et Harper s'élance, elle fait un super programme mais pas assez pour bouger les trois premiers. Lorelei par contre donne tout et fini troisième, ce qui fait râler Echo qui du coup se fait éjecter du podium.

Lexa : Une nouvelle victoire pour ma Princesse, Octavia a raison. Bientôt tu n'aura plus rien à m'envier, ni besoin d'un entraineur.

Clarke : J'aurais toujours besoin de toi Lex.

Lexa : Bon à savoir.

Une fois la remise des récompenses effectuée on se retrouve tous dans un bar pour fêter ça, comme souvent. A peine le temps de savourer notre victoire qu'il faut partir pour l'Afrique. Suivi des Fiji et du Brésil. J'ai fini première en Afrique et au Brésil, mais troisième au Fiji. En Australie Luna a gagné, suivie par moi et Octavia. Il ne reste plus que les Etats-Unis, dernière étape. Je suis un peu stressée d'être chez moi et surtout je me rappelle que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de terminer mon mondial il y a trois ans.

Lexa : Tout ira bien, tu es largement en tête avec les points. Même si tu ne finis pas sur le podium cette fois-ci, tu seras sacrée championne du monde.

Clarke : Sauf si je fini plus que cinquième, là Octavia sera sacrée.

Lexa : Tout ira bien Princesse. C'est comme pour le championnat, tu n'as plus rien à prouver, à personne. Contente-toi de surfer pour toi et ça ira.

Je fais les 100 pas dans la tente en l'écoutant me parler, je ne sais pas pourquoi je stresse autant. Lexa m'arrête et m'enferme dans ses bras. Je ferme automatiquement les yeux et plonge me tête dans son cou. Dieu que son odeur me rend dingue, mais elle m'apaise comme personne aussi. Je me calme enfin mais elle ne me lâche pas et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Lexa : Merci.

Clarke : Pour ?

Lexa : D'être toi, de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Clarke : Je t'en prie, tu aurais fait pareil.

Lexa : Peut être, mais merci quand même.

Toujours dans ses bras je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, je suis bien là et je n'ai aucune envie de bouger.

Aden : Clarke ça va être à toi.

Lexa me lâche et on sort de la tente, le publique hurle mon nom et je lève la main. Si je deviens championne du monde, je lui dis que je l'aime. Et si elle ne répond pas à mes sentiments tan pis, au moins je lui aurais dit une fois. Je m'élance sur les vagues, notre amitié est assez forte pour survivre à ça. Si elle ne me voit que comme son amie, sa meilleure amie je l'accepterais. Si je suis championne du monde je lui dis. Je fonce, je tente le tout pour le tout et donne tout. Jamais je n'ai surfé aussi bien, je le sais. Parce que si je suis championne du monde je lui dis. Une fois sur la plage après mon tour je regarde l'écran. J'étais la dernière à passer, le classement tarde et Lexa me serre la main.

Présentateur : CLARKE GRIFFIN EST NOTRE NOUVELLE CHAMPIONNE DU MONDE ! La Princesse du ciel à fait un retour fracassant en dominant ces mondiaux, je voudrais un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour elle svp. Ensuite arrive Octavia Blake, puis Echo Daniels à égalité avec Raven Reyes. Luna Flop, Harper Macintre, Monroe Willams, Lorelei Mattews et Fox Baldwin. Elles nous on offert cette année encore un magnifique spectacle, applaudissez-les bien fort.

Tout le monde me saute dessus pour me féliciter et je cherche Lexa dans la foule. Je ne la vois nulle part et les filles m'embarquent sans que je puisse refuser. Je me retrouve propulsée dans les vestiaires avec ordre de m'habiller. Je grogne pour la forme et file sous la douche. Une fois propre et habillée, je grimpe sur la plus haute marche du podium avec fierté. Je l'ai fait, je cherche Lexa des yeux et tombe enfin sur elle. Elle est avec mes parents et Aden mes aussi les siens qui sont venus m'encourager. Une fois la cérémonie finie je n'ai pas le temps de les rejoindre que les journalistes me sautent dessus, ainsi que les sponsors, la télévision. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est voir Lexa et lui dire enfin ce que je ressens pour elle. Mais le destin s'acharne car je suis dans un taxi avec Raven et Octavia pour aller fêter ma victoire. Une fois au bar je constate qu'il a été réservé que pour nous et retrouve mes amis et ma famille avec plaisir. Je ne sais comment je me retrouve enfermée dans une pièce séparée avec ordre de ne pas bouger car ils ont une surprise pour moi. La porte s'ouvre et Lexa est poussée sans ménagement dedans, on entend les clés tourner et on se regarde en riant.

Lexa : Hé voilà la star de la soirée, où as-tu disparu ?

Clarke : Si seulement je le savais.

Une musique retentit, suivie d'une lumière et on voit Octavia, Raven, Harper et Echo sur une vidéo projeter sur le mur.

Echo : Les filles ont vous aime, mais vous nous désespérez.

Raven : Alors on a décidé de faire cette petite vidéo.

Octavia : Pour qu'enfin vous ouvriez les yeux.

Harper : Vous n'êtes pas prêtes de sortir d'ici alors profitez-en bien.

Des photos défilent, je me rends vite compte que il n'y a que Lexa et moi dessus. Puis il y a des moments volés par une caméra dont j'ignorais l'existence. Vingt minutes plus tard on arrive au moment ou je parle à Lorelei de Lexa et mes joues virent cramoisie. Lexa elle ne dit rien et regarde la vidéo en silence. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ou pas, son visage est indéchiffrable et j'avoue que ça commence à me faire flipper. La vidéo fini avec écrit en gros, maintenant embrassez-vous et venez faire la fête avec nous, on vous aime.

Clarke : Avant que tu ne dises quoi que se soit il faut que je te dise une chose importante. Même si tu l'as compris grâce aux filles et que tu le sais depuis des années. Je t'aime, depuis le moment ou mes yeux se sont posés sur toi dans ce restaurant, je t'aime. Et plus j'ai appris à te connaître et plus je t'aimais. J'ai tout essayé pour t'oublier, tout. Alors si tu ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour moi dis-le moi parce que sinon je vais t'embrasser. Dis moi stop, parce que sinon je passerais ma vie entière à t'aimer.

Au fur et à mesure je me suis rapprochée de Lexa et je lui tiens les mains. Je passe ma main doucement sur sa joue et elle ferme les yeux.

Clarke : Je t'aime Lexa, laisse-moi te le prouver stp.

Lexa : Tu n'as pas besoin de me le prouver Clarke, je le sais.

Sa sonne comme un non, sentant mon cœur se serrer je m'écarte mais elle m'en empêche et m'embrasse. Moi qui croyais oublier tout sur ma planche, ce n'est rien fasse au baiser de Lexa. Mon cerveau a disjoncté et je m'accroche à elle désespérément. Mon Dieu pitié faites que ce ne soit pas un rêve, parce que sinon je veux rester endormie pour l'éternité.

Lexa : Pardonne-moi, je t'ai fait tant souffrir. Je t'aime Clarke et depuis longtemps, mais je ne m'en sentais pas le droit. L'année où on se parlait plus a été vraiment difficile, avec Costia on se disputait beaucoup. Je me sentais si mal, tu me manquais horriblement. Costia a fini par comprendre et m'a dit de partir, que ce n'était pas elle que je voulais. Mais c'était ma femme, je l'aimais tout de même. J'ai donc refusé et ton nom est devenu tabou, puis l'accident est arrivé. Tu étais là, tu es resté près de moi. Et plus tu restais, plus tu m'aimais et plus je culpabilisais. En Espagne j'ai failli te le dire, en France aussi. Quand Lorelei flirtait avec moi je t'ai entendue lui parler, je me sentais encore plus mal. Ce soir tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu gagne, je me suis dit si elle devient championne du monde, je lui dis.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je me suis répéter ça aussi durant toute ma prestation.

Lexa : On est deux idiotes.

Clarke : Oui, mais deux idiotes qui s'aiment alors ça va.

Lexa : Tu me pardonne ?

Clarke : Non, car il n'a rien à pardonner Lexa. Tu as vécu une épreuve horrible, et j'ai vraiment essayé de te laisser du temps pour surmonter ça.

Lexa : Tu as été parfaite, tu es parfaite.

Clarke : Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser sortir dans combien de temps ?

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que je compte bien t'embrasser longtemps.

Lexa : (Sourire) Alors fais-le, on s'en fiche s'ils ouvrent.

Je souris et l'embrasse bien moins chastement que tout à l'heure. Lexa n'est pas en reste et la porte s'ouvre mais on s'en fou et on continue à s'embrasser.

Raven : Pas trop tôt !

Octavia : C'est peu de le dire.

 **Cinq ans plus tard…..**

Journaliste : Alors vous arrêtez vraiment, c'est décider ?

Clarke : Oui, place aux jeunes, je viens de fêter mes trente ans et j'ai envie d'autre chose. Mais le surf ne quitte ma vie pour autant, j'ai toujours mon école et comme vous le savez j'entraine Aden Nighblood qui rentre chez les pros l'année prochaine.

Journaliste : En Six ans sur le circuit vous avez était 4 fois championne du monde, dont aujourd'hui. Pourquoi arrêter alors que visiblement vous êtes encore à votre meilleur niveau ?

Clarke : Il est temps et j'ai envie d'autre chose. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien je vais aller fêter cette dernière victoire avec ma merveilleuse femme.

Journaliste : Je vous en prie, et merci d'avoir répondu.

Je lui souris gentiment et cherche Lexa du regard. On s'est mariées il y a trois ans et tout est parfait. Je la vois enfin et la rejoins en souriant. Elle m'aperçoit et s'avance vers moi, son ventre arrondi me fait encore plus craquer et je l'embrasse amoureusement.

Lexa : Coucou ma Princesse, prête à renter à la maison ?

Clarke : Toujours avec toi.

Lexa : Tout le monde nous attend, vu que je suis à plus de 7 mois de grossesse j'aimerais éviter de faire comme Maya.

Clarke : Moi j'ai hâte de voire notre fille, mais tu as raison elle est bien là ou elle est pour le moment.

Lexa : Tu sais que tout le monde nous harcèle pour savoir qui ont choisit comme parrain et marraine ?

Clarke : Je sais, il y a même un pari en cours.

Lexa : Et ça donne quoi les tendances ?

Clarke : Pour l'instant Roan et Lincoln se partagent le haut du classement avec Raven et Octavia.

Lexa : (Rire) Raté, mais je te laisse le soin de leur expliquer pourquoi.

On arrive enfin chez nous, ha oui on habite entre l'Australie et Hawaï. Nos parents nous accueillent avec des hourras et des cotillons et on rigole. Pour résumer dans les relations et qui fait quoi maintenant. Wells et Luna sont mariés depuis un an, Wells continue le surf. Il a été sacré deux fois champion du monde pour le moment. Luna dirige un centre aquatique, ils vivent en Australie la plupart du temps mais vont souvent au Brésil. Bellamy a épousé Gina il y deux ans et ils ont un fils d'un an, Noa. Ils sont entraineurs, tous les deux et vivent à Tahiti. Bryan et Nathan ne sont plus ensemble mais sont restés très amis, ils travaillent chez Adidas avec Monty. Monty et Harper se sont mariés i ans et ils ont eu des jumelles, Kira et Léa. Harper enseigne dans mon école à Hawaï. Nylah et Anya se sont mariées il y a cinq ans, comme prévu Anya a reprit son métier d'avocate et Nylah est devenue agent dans la boite de Jasper, elles vivent en Australie mais voyagent dès qu'elles le peuvent. Jasper et Maya en plus de leur fils ont eu une fille il y a deux ans, ils vivent aux Etats-Unis mais viennent souvent nous voire. Roan et Echo sont fiancés, ils vivent à Hawaï où il gère l'école avec Harper et Jackson. Finn et Raven sont mariés depuis trois ans également, ils vivent en Australie. Finn a ouvert un ranch et Raven est devenue agent littéraire. Plus précisément mon agent, vu le succès de ma dernière bd. Elle m'aide beaucoup et me soulage de pas mal de pression. Lincoln et Octavia gèrent toujours le centre sportif. Octavia continue le surf à haut niveau, elle a décroché le titre une fois et part grande favorite pour les prochains mondiaux. Ils vivent entre Tahiti, l'Australie et les Fiji. Riley surf toujours aussi mais en Freestyle, notre éternel célibataire vit toujours à Hawaï. Quant à Lexa, elle entraine toujours, même si je suis son poulain préféré. Et moi je partage mon temps entre l'école, la bd et ma famille. Mes parents sont restés à Hawaï mais viennent régulièrement en Australie, surtout avec l'arrivée du bébé.

Raven : Alors on veut savoir, qui !

Clarke : Pour le parrain on a pensé à Aden.

Aden : Vraiment ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Oui, tu seras un exemple parfait à suivre.

Lexa : Et pour la marraine on a pensé à Anya.

Anya : J'ai failli être vexée deux minutes, mais bon là je vous pardonne. Bien sûr que j'accepte, je vais lui apprendre le surf aussi. Et surtout lui raconter toute les bêtises que tu à faites enfant.

Lexa : (Rire) Laisse-là donc grandir avant. Bon et si on fêtait la nouvelle victoire de Clarke maintenant ?

Tout le monde éclate de joie et j'embrasse ma femme doucement. J'adore ma vie, et surtout le fait qu'elle ne fait que commencer avec Lexa. De couple on va passer à famille et c'est pour moi la plus belle preuve de notre amour.

Lexa : Je t'aime ma Princesse.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi.

 **FIN**


End file.
